The Spectra Scepter Saga
by Cullen
Summary: A Rainbow Brite 2014 Reboot Fanfic. The Dark Princess conquers Earth with an evil goo and now Rainbow Brite, Brian, and the rest of their friends must go on a quest to find 7 lost shards that will form the mighty Spectra Scepter to save the day.
1. Chapter 1, Return of the Grix

Hi everyone. This here is a Rainbow Brite Reboot fanfic I came up with after first seeing the first 3 episodes on the web. And this takes places after the Dark Princess was defeated. And the Rainbow Brite Reboot series is property of Hallmark and Feeln. Now on with the story.

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 1

Return of the Grix

By Cullen Pittman

It was a peaceful day on the world known as Rainbowland. The furry creatures known as Sprites were gathering color crystals from the color caves and delivering them to the Color Castle, where the 7 Color Kids were sorting them out in their own respected colors. Wow, that's a lot of colors in this paragraph!

The first two Color Kids known as Red Butler and Lala Orange were carrying their loads of crystals back to their bases known as keeps. "I'm glad there are plenty of red crystals here", said Red, "Cherry Blossom Season is happening on Earth, so a lot of red is going to be needed."

"And I can't wait when all those tourists who visit Florida get a load of my lovely orange", said Lala.

Just then, a dark cloud came and on it was Stormy, the girl who was in charge of bringing storms to Earth. "Hi guys", said Stormy with a huge smile, "Need any help carrying those crystals? There's plenty of room on my cloud."

"AHHHH!" cried Red and Lala as they rushed away in fear. Stormy sighed a frown for she knew she didn't have a very good past reputation in Rainbowland. Some say kind of evil.

As Stormy floated her cloud over to another section at the Color Castle, she found Canary Yellow and Patty O'Green taking a snack break.

"Care for some lemonade?" Canary asked Patty. Patty looked at the glass and noticed the ice.

"Hey, that's not ice. That's some of your yellow crystals", demanded Patty.

"I know", said Canary blushing, "The lemonade I made accidentally turned out pink, so I had to improvise."

"Just remember, I do the mischief making around here", smiled Patty as she took out a pie and was about to throw it at Canary just for fun. But Canary ducked and the pie hit someone else. They heard a scream and the two girls held each other in fear as they saw who the pie had hit.

Stormy was covered in the face with keylime pie and was about to blast lightning at the two trembling girls. But then she restrained herself and tasted the pie and smiled, "Keylime. Not bad." Can I please have some lemonade to wash that down?"

Canary and Patty just screamed and ran off as the lemonade pitcher spilled onto the grass. "I guess the grass needed the lemonade more", sighed Stormy as she made a small raincloud appear over her to wash the pie off her face.

Buddy Blue and Indigo were organizing aerobics and dance classes for some of the Sprites. "Come on you slackers", demanded Buddy in a tough sounding voice, "Kick up those legs."

"And raise those legs", said Indigo in a more gentle voice. The Sprites were pouring out many different colors of sweat.

"Okay, now it's time for a jog", said Buddy. The sprites just groaned. "None of that griping", demanded Buddy, "You need to work off all that Sapphire Stroganoff you had in the cafeteria!"

"Give them a break, Buddy", said Indigo, "You've had 6 helpings of that stroganoff yourself!"

"Hey, I burn off a lot of energy", said Buddy. Just then, all the Sprites ran off screaming. "Now that's more like it", said Buddy.

"But why is my dance class jogging off with them?" asked Indigo. "Wait, that doesn't look like jogging, that's more like running for their lives."

A dark cloud covered Buddy and Indigo and they looked in fear at Stormy hovering over them. "Hi Buddy, Hi Indigo", smiled Stormy, "Can I join your classes?"

"AHHHHH!" screamed Buddy and Indigo as they ran off to join the scared sprites.

"I wish someone would give me a chance", sighed Stormy. Then she saw the last color kid known as Shy Violet walking down the street reading a book about physics. "She's my last chance", said Stormy as she floated over. "Maybe I'd better ditch the dark cloud first" said Stormy as she jumped off her cloud and made it vanish.

Violet was reading her book until she bumped into someone and fell down. She tried to find her glasses until a dark figure handed them back to her. Violet put her glasses back on and looked in fear at who she saw. "Hi, Vi", how's life in Purpleville?" smiled Stormy as she offered her hand to help Violet up.

"Oh, uh, well, uh, you see, uh, pant, pant.." said Violet nervously for she wasn't really good at talking to people. Especially to the most feared girl in Rainbowland. "Gotta Go!" cried Violet as she grabbed her book and scattered back to her keep and shut the door.

"Why did I ask her, how's life in Purpleville?!" grumbled Stormy as she made her cloud appear again. "That's so lame!" and she got back on the cloud and flew away from the Color Castle.

Stormy was in the meadow sitting on a rock thinking about how all the Color Kids and Sprites feared her. And they had every right too. For a week ago, she teamed up with an evil dark princess and her minions and together, they tried to conquer Rainbowland by draining all their colors away. And she even tried to kidnap an innocent boy from Earth twice. But now she saw the light and wished everyone in Rainbowland would forgive her and be her friend again.

Just then, a rainbow landed next to her. And down came a while stallion with a rainbow mane and on his back was the famous Rainbow Brite. The number 1 citizen in all of Rainbowland.

"Thanks for another awesome ride, Starlite", smiled Rainbow Brite.

"No problem", smiled the stallion. But then frowned when he saw Stormy. "Uh, If you'll excuse me, I gotta go. I left some hay on the burner." And Starlite galloped off in fear.

"Hey, Stormy", smiled Rainbow. "Why looking so glum? You know I don't allow glum faces in Rainbowland. Under penalty of tickling."

"Sorry, Britey", said Stormy. "It's just..."

"Let me guess", interrupted Rainbow, "Everyone's still running away from you screaming?"

"Bingo!" sighed Stormy. "You told me to give them a week and they'll eventually forgive me and start liking me again. But so far, no dice."

"Maybe give them 2 weeks?" said Rainbow, putting her arm around the sad Stormy. "I know the Color Kids and they'll eventually see the light, or else I'll make them see my light."

"Thanks, Britey", smiled Stormy feeling a little better. Then a flying bike appeared in the sky and riding it was Rainbow's friend from Earth, Brian.

"Gotta go", stuttered Stormy as she got on her cloud and zoomed off.

"Wait, Stormy!" cried Rainbow. But Stormy was out of sight.

"Hi, Rainbow", smiled Brian parking his bike.

"Brian, the Bri-Man, B-Dog, B to the R to the I..." smiled Rainbow happily as she did her trademark hyper jumping around.

"Aw, you don't need to keep doing that every time I see you", laughed Brian.

"I can't help it", smiled Rainbow. "Ever since you first came here, you've made my life so brighter. And you even saved Rainbowland many times oh great Sentinel of Light Unseen."

Brian blushed as he looked at his magic ring. "I'm not really that great", said Brian. "My Dad was probably a better warrior than I was."

"Yes, the great Krys had a history of saving Rainbowland countless times", said Rainbow, "Especially when a gross evil that covered Rainbowland happened 30 years ago."

"What kind of evil?" asked Brian.

"I don't really know", said Rainbow. "I wasn't around that time and none of the elder Sprites want to talk about it. But you're my hero, Brian. You actually defeated the feared Dark Princess!" And she kissed Brian on the cheek leaving a rainbow lip print.

"I just did what I had to do", said Brian smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"By the way, how's the ex-princess doing in her new community service job as an Earth librarian?" asked Rainbow.

"She's doing her job", said Brian, "While scaring the students like a true stereotypical librarian. But I'm usually there during lunch to make sure she behaves. Or else she'll get my ring around her collar bone." And he polished his magic ring with his sleeve. Rainbow just giggled.

"And how about her two goons, Murky and Lurky?" asked Brian. "Are they still locked up in The Brightest Happiest Jail in All Existence?" Brian just shook his head at the name of such a place.

"Not anymore", said Rainbow, "We sent them back to their home in The Pits and put them on Pits Arrest. See for yourself." Rainbow handed Brian a pair of rainbow colored binoculars and he looked through them.

In the dismal section of Rainbowland known as The Pits. We see the short evil scientist named Murky Dismal and his sidekick the giant furry brown beast known as Lurky walking around in frustration.

"Pits Arrest my foot! I'm ditching this place and conquering Rainbowland again!" shouted Murky as he was about to set one foot out of The Pits. But there was an ankle bracelet locked on his right foot and it went off and a hologram of cute rainbow kittens started singing, "No no no! You mustn't leave! Breaking your Pits Arrest will make us weepy and grieve!"

"AAAAH!" I can't stand those pretty color kittens and that song!" shouted Murky as he stepped back in The Pits and the hologram and music stopped. "It happens every time I try to leave The Pits!"

"Aw, I love those kitties", smiled Lurky laughing, "Can you try to leave again please, Murky?"

"Why don't you try leaving?" growled Murky.

"Okay", said Lurky, but he forgot about his ankle bracelet too. When Lurky set one foot of out The Pits, a hologram of a barber with clippers, razors, and shaving cream appeared.

"Shave an a haircut, be bald!" sang the barber with a sadistic look on his face.

"No thanks", gasped Lurky in fear as he stepped back into The Pits and the barber hologram faded.

"Wow", said Brian puzzled, "Such simple, but effective ways to get two bad guys to stay put."

"Yes, we no longer have any worries or gloomies in Rainbowland", smiled Rainbow.

"Thanks again for helping me fix up my room that day Stormy and the Dark Princess invaded", said Brian, "I would've gotten so grounded if all that damage hadn't been repaired in time."

"My pleasure", smiled Rainbow as she made a rainbow shaped hammer and mop appear.

"Oh yes, I wanted to show you something", said Brian as he started searching through his backpack. "I was looking through my Dad's old closest. The one where I first found the ring along with the magic key that first brought me here to Rainbowland. I wanted to see if there was any other stuff that might be Rainbowland related and I found this." And he took out a jar with a rainbow colored lid. And in it was a small dark gray wiggly blob about the size of a housefly.

"Aw, it's so cute!" smiled Rainbow, "Small things are always cute. Except for zits though."

"I don't know what this thing is, but it looks like it might be alive", said Brian. The tiny speck did look like it was crawling around in the jar.

"I'm not really sure either", said Rainbow. "I can do a search on the Rainbowland Wide Web and find out as soon as I can."

"Thanks Rainbow", said Brian as he put the jar back in his backpack and found a book. "Dude, I forgot! This book is due today! I have to get this back to the library in a few minutes!" And he rushed back to his bike. "See ya' Rainbow! Sorry I had to cut my visit short!"

"No probelmo" smiled Rainbow, "We wouldn't want the Dark Librarian to strike you down with a fine. Smell ya' later, Bri-master." And she rode a rainbow back to the castle.

As Brian got on his bike, he felt a gush of rain pour down on him. "Stormy!" shouted Brian as he saw Stormy on her raincloud laughing at him.

"Aw, did the mighty Sentinel of Light wet himself?" cackled Stormy.

"I haven't got time for you right now!" shouted Brian as he started up his bike and flew back to Earth.

Stormy scowled as she watched the boy go. For those two had a bad history together. When Stormy had a fallout with Rainbow Brite's friendship, Rainbow found a new friend in Brian which angered Stormy. She even had Brian kidnapped a couple times and did terrible things to him like drain all of his color and yanked him out of his room in the middle of night wrecking a huge hole in his bedroom wall. Even though Stormy saw herself as one of the good guys, she still didn't care too much for Brian and wanted to torment him whenever Rainbow Brite wasn't around.

Brian had arrived back in his neighborhood on Earth still soaking wet. "Oh how I want to rain on Stormy's own parade!" grumbled Brian as he headed for the school library not realizing the small blob in the jar seemed to wiggle and grow a little. About the size of a mouse.

Inside the library, we see the former Dark Princess, now reduced to a school librarian, putting away some books while grumbling. Then she noticed a jar with a small lump of gray clay on the shelf. "Rotten brats", she griped, "Just leaving their art supplies here. It's bad enough they let those little twerps eat lunch in here and I have to clean up their leftover crumbs on the floor. I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna start an old fashioned book burning here starting...!"

"AHEM!" said a voice. The Princess turned around and saw a stern looking Brian pointing his magic ring at her.

"Uh, did I say book burning?" said the Princess smiling innocently, "I meant to say a good old fashioned book returning. A book returning party. That's it."

"Yeah, right", said Brian, "Just remember why you're here."

"So, why are you all wet?" asked the Princess, "It's a, yuck, nice sunny day outside."

"Had a run in with Stormy", grumbled Brian.

"Ah, yes. There's hope for that girl yet", cackled the Princess.

"Anyway", grumbled Brian quickly trying to change the subject, "Here's the book I checked out two weeks ago. Returned just in time."

"So it is", said the Princess checking the date. "Still, I'm going to fine for you for getting it wet!"

"What?!" demanded Brian. "But it was Stormy who..."

"And a double fine for shouting in the library!" whispered the Princess reaching out the palm of her hand.

"Okay fine", grumbled Brian as he put some money in the Princess's hand.

"Ah, it feels great when I get to boss my prison guard around", laughed the Princess.

"You're on thin ice, DP", whispered Brian in an annoyed voice as he turned around to look at some more books on the shelves. The Princess saw Brian's backpack open and saw the jar with the mysterious gray blob that was shaking around and was now the size of a bird.

"No, it can't be!" gasped the Princess, "But it is!" She turned around and saw the jar with the lump of clay still on the shelf. "What a marvelous malicious miracle I got this", thought the Princess as she took the jar off the shelf, then snuck over to Brian who was still looking at the books. The Princess reached into Brian's backpack and switched jars. Then she tiptoed off into the backroom.

"Uh oh", said Brian as he saw his backpack open with the jar he thought had the blob. "I'd better close my backpack. I definitely don't want her royal highness to find out about whatever this is." Then he left the library.

In the library's film room, the Princess was looking at the jar with the growing and wiggling blob in it. "Yes, this stuff is known as Grix!" cackled the Princess, "I remember my dear mother, The Dark Queen, telling me stories about this stuff whenever she tucked and shackled me into bed every night." She watched as the blob known as Grix started to fill up the whole jar, and it looked pretty peeved too.

"Yes, the Grix does feed on hostility and suffering", said the Princess, "Especially when Stormy soaked that brat Brian to the bone. And how I made him pay fines I totally made up. Let's see if I can feed you more human suffering my gorgeous gray Grix." She went over to the shelves of film and took out two films.

"Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club?!" gasped the Princess, "Why do I keep grabbing these films?! Even though I do like that red haired actress's performances." She put the two films back on the shelves and went to a shelf labeled, Horrible moments in History.

"Yes, these will do!" smiled the Princess evily as she grabbed the films marked, The Spanish Inquisition, The Holocaust, all the World War films, and lots of other sufferings in history that were too gruesome to mention. The Princess put the jar with the Grix in it in front of the screen and made it watch all those horrible history moments. The Grix seemed to like it all and it grew and grew until it burst open the jar and was now the size of a dog. And it even grew evil looking red eyes.

"Perfect!" laughed the Princess, "Earth is a planet filled with lots of suffering and evil deeds. The Grix can feed on here more than Rainbowland!" The Grix looked at the Princess and was about to jump on her to attack her, but she held out her palm and the gray beast came to a stop.

"That's right my gruesome Grixie!" laughed the Princess, "You were created never to attack and to only obey my royal family. The way my mother designed you. Now how about some hostility to feed on?" The Princess grabbed a nearby laptop, typed up a website, and placed it in front of The Grix. "Now I'm about to introduce you to a place filled with such hostility, suffering, and downright cruelty to all human beings", laughed the Princess, "An animation discussion forum! HA HA HA HA!" The Grix read all the nasty and hurtful comments about people's favorite cartoon shows and movies as well as insulting the fans of the shows who either like or hate them. That really caused the Grix to grow in size.

An hour later, the door to the film room burst open and a tidal wave of gray Grix goo poured out while the Princess was riding on top of the Grix sitting on a table while laughing like a madwoman. The people in the library saw the goo, panicked, and tried to run away. Some got away, but others weren't so lucky and got caught in the Grix's pathway. The poor victims came out all covered with Grix goo from head to toe and had the same red glowing eyes the original Grix had.

"Grix is the word!" cackled the Princess as she watched the now Grix covered people bow down to her. "Now my faithful Grix Grunts", she commanded, "Let's ditch this library and start Grixifying the entire Earth!"

Back in Rainbowland, Rainbow Brite was in her room typing on her computer trying to figure out what was that small gray blob that Brian showed her today. "Let's see, something about small gray blobs", pondered Rainbow, "I'll try a search train." Her Sprite sidekick, Mr. Glitters, was next to her and started making correction sounding squeaks. "Right, a search engine", laughed Rainbow. "Though I think they should call it something like a Search Express. It sounds cuter." Rainbow tried typing the words, small, gray, blob, and cute, then all sorts of words appeared on the screen like kittens, baby dolphins, but hardly anything about small gray blobs. Mr. Glitters started to squeak at Rainbow again.

"Yeah, I know I put the word, cute, too many times in my data searches", said Rainbow, "But I can't help it. Everything should be cute." Mr. Glitters just sighed and erased the world, cute, from the search engine and hit the search button again. This time, the same jar with the small gray blob appeared on the screen.

"Wow", said Rainbow, "Who ever thought not typing, cute, can find you what you're looking for?" Then she read what that the small blob was on the text below.

"Grix", read Rainbow Brite, "A gooey, disgusting, dangerous substance that was created by the mother of The Dark Princess, The Dark Queen, 30 years ago. The Grix started out small, but it grew from feeding off of hostility, suffering, and cruelty. The Grix soon became a dangerous ocean of ooze covering up everything in Rainbowland, including the citizens turning them into helpless slaves known as Grix Grunts."

"OMB!" gasped Rainbow, as she scrolled down and found a picture of her home planet covered in gray ooze like a dipped caramel apple. "This was before I existed", gasped Rainbow, "I guess I shouldn't call this stuff cute after all. How was all this Grix removed? I'd better read some more." She scrolled down some more and continued reading.

"Thankfully, the great hero known as Krys used his strongest secret weapon known as The Spectra Scepter to strike the Grix at its source destroying its power and freeing Rainbowland making it peaceful again. But unfortunately, Krys's prized scepter got lost in the battle and the Grix was reduced to a tiny little speck of blob. The mighty Krys sealed the tiny Grix in a jar and took it with him to Earth and hid it away hoping it would never harm anyone ever again."

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow, "Brian just found that icky Grix and brought it here to Rainbowland for a minute. I gotta get to Earth and warn him about it and hope he hasn't opened that jar yet!" Just then, a beep was heard on her computer and the words, NEW DATA ABOUT GRIX ADDED. Rainbow nervously read the new data. "Grix was recently now seen on Earth conquering a neighborhood in North America." Rainbow looked at the photo and recognized the neighborhood. "That's Brian's!" cried Rainbow and quickly rushed out the door shouting, "STARLITE! We gotta save Brian!" while Mr. Glitters watched her run off while eyeing the messy photo of the Grix covered neighborhood with a worried face.

Back on Earth, Brian was in his room studying, unaware of the Grix crisis that was happening. Brian suddenly heard some rustling and nervous squeaks. He turned around and found his pet hamster, Captain Fuzz running around and acting restless in his cage.

"I know what's bugging you, Captain Fuzz", said Brian, "You're just mad that I took your "crown" away from you. But it wasn't really a crown in the first place. It was my Dad's Sentinel of Light ring and now I need it to fight the forces of evil. But I promise to make you a new crown out of something else. After all, you still are the King of the Hamsters to me."

But that wasn't what was bugging, Captain Fuzz. He could sense an evil outside the house. Brian switched on his TV and found a news bulletin. "This just in", said the newsman, "Our town is being invaded by some strange gray goo. Nobody knows what this source of toxic is, but it seems to be taking over the town and... AAAAAAH!" Just then, a wave of Grix knocked the newsman down.

"What the...?" gasped Brian as he saw the newsman replaced with a big gray ooze monster with red eyes. "This just in", said the monster in a dark scary voice, "The planet Earth has a new ruler. The beautiful and powerful Dark Princess. All Earth citizens have exactly 5 minutes to surrender themselves to the Grix and become her mindless subjects."

"The Dark Princess?" gasped Brian as he looked out his bedroom window. He became shocked when he saw the monsters known as Grix Grunts wandering around his neighborhood, grabbing all the screaming neighbors and taking them somewhere.

"This is so not good!" gasped Brian, but then saw his ring. "This looks like a job for the Sentinel of Light Unseen!" He shook his ring and suddenly found himself in his sentinel armor ready for action. "You stay here and watch the fort while I handle her royal pain in the butt and her goons." said Brian. "Here's some extra hamster chow in case I don't make it back for a long while." Brian poured a whole pile of hamster food into Captain Fuzz's small bowl, then jumped out the window to save the day.

Brian was sneaking around following the Grix Grunts who were carrying the panicked citizens and taking them to a huge river of Grix in the middle of the town. They threw the people in the Grix and Brian became horrified when he saw those poor people get turned into helpless Grix Grunts. Brian became even more heartbroken when he saw his two friends from school get thrown into the Grix and the same thing happened to them.

"That's enough you monsters!" shouted Brian as he rushed over and shot laser bolts from the cannons on his armored arms. The Grix Grunts got sealed in crystal prisons, but they easily broke out of them like it was rock candy. Brian tried to increase his lasers to destroy, but then realized these were innocent people underneath those gross monsters and couldn't risk hurting them.

Just as the Grunts got closer to a nervous Brian, a familiar scary voice shouted, "Hold your ground, Grunts!" The Grunts just stopped, turned around, and bowed down as a giant Grix hand came sailing through the Grix. It was carrying a throne, and on the throne was The Dark Princess wearing her old black Princess uniform. "Ah, it feels so good feeling like royalty again", laughed The Princess, "Now if I can only get that irritating Dewey Decimal system out of my skull!"

"What have you done?!" demanded Brian.

"Actually, it's what you did", laughed the Princess, "You brought me my mother's long lost secret weapon, The Grix, into my life!" And she took out a broken jar that looked familiar to Brian.

"What?!" gasped Brian, "How did you get that?!"

"Let's just say I switched something gray with something clay when you weren't looking", laughed the Princess.

"You mean you turned that tiny little blob into this big evil mess?!" gasped Brian.

"Actually, it's only medium sized right now", laughed the Princess, "No, make that below medium. But I plan to make it a lot bigger. Big enough to cover and rule the Earth! HA HA HA HA! Grix Grunts, go back to subduing the so called Sentinel of Light and make him one of you!"

"I caused all of this?" whispered Brian, but then came back to his senses as he saw the Grunts coming at him. Brian created a crystal wall with his lasers hoping that would defend himself. But the Grunts just easily smashed the wall down. One of the crystal shards hit a nearby telephone wire above and it landed on one Grix Grunt setting him on fire. Brian watched horrified as the Grunt just easily patted off the fire for obviously, Grix Grunts were fireproof.

"How do I stop these things!" thought Brian as he slowly backed into a dead end brick wall. He watched nervously as the army of Grix Grunts slowly making their way to him. He tried to activate his cannons again, but suddenly, the cannons disappeared and Brian found himself back in his civilian clothes. "Don't do this to me now, ring!" Brian shouted as he tried to shake the ring to activate it again. But then he saw he was standing in a small puddle of Grix that oozed from the bottom of the wall. The Grix had completely covered up his feet.

"Oh no!" cried Brian as he saw no way out of becoming another Grix Grunt. Just then, a rainbow colored lasso snagged Brian by the torso and he got lifted up into the sky. Brian found himself sitting on a rainbow with Rainbow Brite and Starlite standing next to him.

"Brian, are you all right?" asked Rainbow as she released the boy from her lasso.

"Look at his feet!" cried Starlite. The Grix that covered Brian's feet was now slowly oozing up his ankles and then to his shins. Brian went into a state of shock.

Rainbow quickly shot some rainbow ribbons from her fingers and wrapped them around Brian's Grix covered legs and the ribbons hardened into rainbow colored plaster casts stopping the Grix from rising even further. Then Rainbow pushed Brian onto Starlite's back and got on too. "Back to Rainbowland, Starlite!" shouted Rainbow.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" shouted Starlight as he galloped off with his two friends while the Dark Princess watched from below.

"Aw, I'll let them go", laughed the Princess, "I already took out the Sentinel of Light Unseen, so there's nothing Rainbow Brite can do about it now. Come my beautiful Grix and Grix Grunts, we have a world to make yucky!"

Back in Rainbowland, the Color Kids and the Sprites watched as the rainbow pathway appeared and they stepped outside the Color Castle to meet Rainbow Brite while Stormy watched behind a nearby tree.

"Rainbow, what just happened?" asked Red as he and everyone else saw Rainbow get off Starlite and set Brian on the ground of the entrance of the castle.

"What happened to Brian's legs?" asked Lala.

"Color kids, we got a code gray emergency!" panted Rainbow.

"What happened to you, Bri?" asked Buddy as he waved his hand in front of Brian who just sat there and said nothing.

"He's in shock after what he just went through", said Starlite.

Indigo rushed over and placed her ear against Brian's chest, "His heart's not beating", gasped Indigo as she took out a cellphone, dialed it, and said, "Hello, We need a stretcher, pronto!"

"Let me try something", said Rainbow as she leaned Brian flat on the ground. She made two glowing stars appear, rubbed them together like electric paddles, and placed them on Brian's chest. "CLEAR, as a bright blue sky!" shouted Rainbow as she shot some rainbow energy into Brian's body.

"What just happened?" asked Brian who came back to his senses then found his legs wrapped in rainbow casts, "Did I just break my legs?"

"No, nothing that bad", said Rainbow trying to make a fake smile, "Your legs are just enslaved in Grix."

"WHAAAT!" cried Brian as he looked at the beautiful casts that actually concealed ugly messy Grix on his legs.

"Calm down, Brian", said Rainbow as she hugged her friend, "You're safe here in Rainbowland."

"But what if I turn into one of those Grix Grunts and end up hurting all of you?" cried Brian.

"I won't let that happen", said Rainbow, "Those magic casts will keep the Grix from spreading to the rest of your body, until we can find a way to cure you."

"But what about my friends and family?" stuttered Brian, "Along with the rest of Earth?"

"I'd better check and see", said Rainbow as she pushed a button on her rainbow cuff and a film projected into the sky. The Grix was now spreading all over the Earth. The rainforests of South America and its creatures became the victims of Grix. And so were the living creatures of Africa. Places in Europe like England, France, and Italy got the Grix treatment too. Not even the Great Wall of China could block away the Grix. And Australia now had Grix covered kangaroos and Antarctica had Grix covered penguins. Rainbow increased the film and everyone became shocked and horrified as the entire Earth was now a Grix covered mess. Even worse than the photo of the time Rainbowland was Grixified. And the gloppy covered Earth suddenly grew a pair of evil red eyes.

"NOOOOO!" cried Brian as he passed out just as two Sprite orderlies came with a stretcher.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2, Calming From the Storm

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 2

Calming from the Storm

By Cullen Pittman

Brian found himself running for his life in complete darkness, then he found himself surrounded by the infamous Grix Grunts. The Grunts' heads took the forms of Brian's family and friends. They all said to him, "You did this to us! You turned us into monsters and abandoned us! It's all your fault! We will never forgive you for this!"

"No, I didn't mean to!" cried Brian, "I didn't know that jar with the small blob would do this!"

"We will never forgive you!" said Brian's loved ones with tears in his eyes as their heads turned back into the heads of Grix Grunts. "You deserve to be one of us!" Said the Grunts back in the scary voices.

Brian sadly looked down and saw Grix oozing up his legs again and just stood there in despair waiting, then it covered his body and was about to cover his face until he suddenly woke up.

When Brian opened his eyes, he found himself in some kind of hospital room lying in a bed dressed in a white gown decorated with rainbows. He looked under the blanket and found he still had his pants on along with his legs still wrapped in rainbow plaster casts both resting on 2 pillows.

"Oh good, you're finally awake", said a voice. Brian looked to the right and saw Indigo, dressed in a white coat.

"Indigo?" asked Brian, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"That's volunteer nurse Indigo", smiled the girl, "And you're in the Sweetest, Compassionate, Hospital in all Existence."

"But what just..?" asked Brian, but before he could finish his question, Indigo grabbed his chin and shined a small flashlight down his mouth and then shined it in his ears and eyes.

"Nothing wrong with your facial features", said Indigo as she went over to his bandaged feet. "Tell me, Brian. Do you feel any pain in your feet?"

"No, I don't think I feel any", said Brian, shuddering at that memory of his feet getting consumed by Grix.

"Can you feel yourself wiggling your toes?" asked Indigo.

"Actually, I can't feel them at all", gasped Brian, "It almost feels like I don't have feet anymore! Did that Grix just eat my feet?!" And he started getting anxious.

"Relax, Brian", said Indigo giving him a soothing hug, "Some x-rays of were taken this morning. You still have your feet inside those casts."

"That's a relief", sighed Brian.

"They're just covered in Grix", said Indigo.

"That's not a relief", gasped Brian.

"But don't worry", said Indigo, "Those magic casts Rainbow Brite put on you are keeping the Grix at bay. That reminds me", said Indigo as she took our her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Rainbow. This is Indigo. I just wanted you to know that Brian just woke up and..." But before she could finish her call, a bolt of color blasted into the room and Indigo became surprised as she saw Rainbow Brite hugging Brian to death causing his head to swell up.

"Oh Brian! You're finally awake!" shouted Rainbow with a teary smile while still squeezing Brian.

"Gasp, hack, Hi Rainbow!" was all that Brian could cough out.

"Please, Rainbow", said Indigo pulling Rainbow off of Brian, "You're a kid, not a squid. Give Brian some breathing power!" And Indigo used her stethoscope to check Brian's breathing.

"Oops, sorry B-Dog", said Rainbow, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay, Rainbow", said Brian catching his breath. "It's just great seeing friendly faces again."

"It's just that you've been out cold for 3 days", said Rainbow, "And I've been totally worried about you."

"I was out for 3 days?!" gasped Brian, "What about Earth? Is it still covered in Grix?"

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you the opposite?" asked Rainbow.

"So Earth is still under the power of the Grix and the Dark Princess", said Brian, sadly. "And I'm the one who helped her. If I hadn't pulled out that jar from my Dad's closet and put it in my backpack and let the Dark Princess get it when I had my back turned, my planet and all my family and friends wouldn't be under her control. All of this is my fault!" and tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey, Brian, I'm not blaming you", said Rainbow, hugging the boy, "You and I didn't know that cute little gray blob was a source of evil. It could've happened to anyone. I just wonder if I can ever trust anything that's cute again? Except you, Brian."

Brian blushed and smiled a little, "Still I don't feel good after what happened to my home and loved ones. You've gotta send me back so I can make things right", he pleaded.

"No, you can't do that", said Rainbow, "It's too dangerous for you to go back to Earth. You're the only human who hasn't been changed into a Grix Grunt", but then she looked at Brian's bandaged feet, "Uh, make that 95 percent human."

"But I'm the Sentinel of Light Unseen", said Brian, showing off his ring, "It's my hero's duty to save everyone."He tried to activate the ring, but nothing happened. "Why isn't the ring working?" asked Brian shaking his hand.

"I'm afraid it's a result from being infected by the Grix", said Rainbow, "The ring senses evil on your feet and won't activate fearing it might be used for evil."

"So I'm totally helpless to do anything", said Brian sadly.

"Not so", said Rainbow, "We're all going to do what we can to help you get better so you can become our mighty Sentinel once again."

"Thanks, Rainbow", said Brian as he put his head back in his pillow and sighed of relief. And then asked, "Wait, Rainbow. If you can use your rainbow magic to heal my feet, can't you use your magic to heal all of Earth?"

"Sorry, no", said Rainbow, "Healing an entire Grix covered planet like Earth would take a large amount of rainbow magic. A large amount that even I don't possess."

"So there's no hope at all?" moaned Brian.

"Hey, it's against the law to say there's no hope in Rainbowland", said Rainbow as she created one of her rainbows and stuck it to the ceiling. "Me and the other Color Kids have been trying to figure out a solution to this problem. And remember, your Dad, the mighty Krys, defeated the Grix when it covered Rainbowland, so we need to figure out that same way so we can save Earth. We can do this together. Your father would've wanted you to."

"Okay, you win", said Brian, "I'll keep the hope alive."

"That's my human", smiled Rainbow as she ruffled Brian's hair. Just then, a yellow sprite came in and brought in a tray.

"Oh yes, that's right", said Indigo as she took the tray and put it in front of Brian, "You went for 3 days without eating. You'll need to build your strength up."

"But I don't really feel like eating", said Brian.

"Volunteer nurse's orders!" said Indigo as she lifted up the tureen and revealed what looked like scrambled eggs, only many colored.

"What is this?" asked Brian, "Scrambled Easter Eggs?"

"They're Rainbowland eggs", corrected Indigo, "From the finest multi-colored hens in Rainbowland who work hard every morning to bring us all nutrition", then she turned to the Sprite, "Make sure he eats every bite, I need to speak to Rainbow Brite alone in the hall." Then she and Rainbow walked out the door while The Sprite pointed to the meal in front of Brian with a cute stern look, and almost looked like he was about to go Dr. Seuss on Brian if he didn't eat those colored eggs.

"All right", sighed Brian nervously as he slowly took a fork, scooped up some eggs, and put it in his mouth. "This is actually good", said Brian, "Almost like eating candy for breakfast. Easter has come early", and he started eating some more.

Rainbow and Indigo were now standing out in the hallway, "What did you want to see me alone about, Indigo?" asked Rainbow.

Indigo reached for a chart on a shelf that was next to Brian's room door and took out some photos, "These were the x-rays we took of Brian's feet when he was out cold", said Indigo, "And we found something you should know about." She showed Rainbow the first x-ray. It was Brian's feet completely covered with Grix that looked like it was going to break through the casts. "We took this first x-ray while Brian was having nightmares in his sleep", said Indigo, "Then I started playing some soothing music for him on the radio. When that happened, he calmed down and then we took this second x-ray." The second one was of Brian's feet, only the Grix looked like it had gotten a little smaller.

"OMB!" gasped Rainbow, studying the 2 x-rays, "I just remembered reading how the Grix feeds on hostility and suffering. The Grix on Brian's feet must grow whenever he gets stressed and sad. Maybe being happy and calm will starve the Grix to death."

"That's exactly what I was thinking", said Indigo, "We need to keep Brian calm and happy at all times. But it'll be kind of hard for him knowing about what's happened to his home."

"Maybe I can do something", said Rainbow, "Can you convince the Dr. Sprites to give Brian permission to leave the hospital for a while?"

Brian had just finished his breakfast and was waiting for Rainbow and Indigo to return. But instead, 5 Sprites in white coats came in holding soap, sponges, brushes, a bowl of water, and some clothes. And they all jumped on the bed. "What are you doing?" asked Brian as one of the Sprites pulled the curtain around the bed so you couldn't see anything. Then, we see a gown get tossed in the air. All we could hear and see were lots of scrubbing and bubbles flying and Brian shouting, "They that's cold! HA HA HA! That tickles! Cut it out! I can wash that myself!" Then the Sprites pushed the curtain back and Brian found himself back in his regular clothes with the casts still on his legs.

"Good, you're ready to go", smiled Indigo as she rolled in a wheelchair with Rainbow Brite following her.

"Ready to go where?" asked Brian still shaken from the sponge bath that was given to him by little furry creatures.

"Rainbow wants to take you to see some places", said Indigo as she and Rainbow helped Brian into the wheelchair.

"Come on Bri, let's roll!" shouted Rainbow as she pushed Brian down the hall at full speed, then jumped on the back of the chair and shouted, "WHEEEEE!" as Brian started screaming in fear.

"No, Rainbow!" shouted Indigo, chasing after them. "You're gonna put Brian in a full body cast, along with yourself!"

Brian watched in terror as he saw the nurse Sprites jump out of the way while rolling at high speed in the wheelchair. "Stop this, Rainbow!" he shouted, "You're going to put me in the hospital!"

"But we are in a hospital, silly", laughed Rainbow. Then the wheelchair rolled out the front doors, down a hill, and were about to roll off a cliff.

"RAINBOW!" cried Brian, shutting his eyes.

"One rainbow coming up!" smiled Rainbow as she created a rainbow pathway over the cliff and they rolled safely onto the ground stopping. "Wasn't that fun?" asked Rainbow as she sat in Brian's lap.

"You call that fun?!" gasped Brian, thankful that he was still alive.

"It got your mind off your current troubles for a while, didn't it?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, I couldn't think about anything else", said Brian, "Except surviving."

"Rainbow Brite!" shouted Indigo as she managed to slide down the rainbow and catch up with them. "Are you okay, Brian?"

"I'll be fine", said Brian panting while Indigo grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

"Just what were you thinking, Rainbow Brite?" demanded Indigo.

"Sorry", said Rainbow embarrassed, "It's just that I get excited when I get behind the wheel or two. Oh, I just can't wait till I'm old enough to get my driver's license!"

"Maybe you'd better let me push Brian instead", said Indigo as she got behind the wheelchair and grabbed the handlebars. "Would that be okay with you, Brian?"

"You're the volunteer nurse so you know best", said Brian trying not to hurt Rainbow's feelings.

It was a beautiful day in Rainbowland. Indigo was pushing Brian along in the wheelchair while Rainbow was walking beside them on a pathway. "You know, Brian", said Rainbow, "With all the past craziness of the Dark Princess and her goons trying to take over, you never really got a chance to get a full tour of Rainbowland, or got to know The Color Kids well either. Since you're probably going to be here for a while, why not get the full color experience of the beauty of Rainbowland?"

"Sure, that would be great", said Brian smiling a little.

"That's my human", smiled Rainbow pushing Brian's cheeks up to make his smile bigger. "Oh look, there's Shy Violet over there", said Rainbow, pointing to girl sitting on a bench with her nose in a book."Yoo hoo, Violet!

Violet looked up from her physics book and saw Rainbow, Indigo, and Brian slowly making their way to her. "Oh,uh, I, uh", said Violet nervously and sweating, "Gotta go, sorry!" And she rushed off.

"Was it something I did?" asked Brian.

"No, that's just why we call her Shy Violet", said Indigo.

"Trust me", said Rainbow, "Once she gets to know you, she'll come out of her shell."

"Oh, look. Here comes Buddy Blue out for his hourly jog", said Indigo. Sure enough, Buddy Blue was running down the pathway holding two small barbels.

"Hey, Buddy", called out Rainbow. But before Buddy could answer, he saw Brian with the casts and got a nervous look. "Sorry, can't talk now", stuttered Buddy, "I forgot to take my morning Vitamin B for Blue." And he started jogging the other way.

"First Violet and now Buddy?" wondered Rainbow.

"Is he shy too?" asked Brian.

"Shy and Buddy?" asked Indigo, "Never in the same sentence."

"Oh look, it's just up ahead", said Rainbow as she pointed to what looked liked a green gate. Rainbow rushed to it while Indigo pushed Brian over there. Brian read the sign on the gate.

"The Greenest Most Beautiful Garden in Existence?" asked Brian.

"Yes", said Rainbow, "If you need some cheering up, this is the place to go to delight your eyeballs and nostrils." And she pushed open the gate revealing a spectacular garden filled with a variety of beautiful flowers and trees of every shape and size.

"Wow!" said Brian amazed at the rare exotic looking plants, "Whoever takes care of this place must have some kind of green thumb."

"More like green pigtails", said Rainbow. "Patty O'Green is our expert florist in Rainbowland. And there she is over there. Yoo hoo, Patty!"

Patty was busy planting a garden of four leaf clovers shaped like her head. She turned around and saw Rainbow, Indigo, and Brian approaching. "Hey, that's sure to bring lots of good luck", smiled Brian, looking at the clover patch.

"Oh, uh, sorry, guys. You have to leave this garden", stuttered Patty. "It's closed."

"Oh, Patty", laughed Rainbow, "You're always such a prankster."

"No, I'm, I can't believe I'm saying that dreaded S word, serious!" grumbled Patty as she reached for the hose.

"What's gotten into you, Patty?!" demanded Indigo.

"Uh, it's flu season", said Patty, "And I want to quarantine my poor plants. After all, we don't want them to look greener than usual."

"You, not liking anything too green?" asked Rainbow, "What gives?"

"Don't make me crank this rubber snake up", said Patty as she slowly turned the nozzle. Rainbow and Indigo quickly took Brian and left the garden for they knew how much the mischievous Patty loved squirting people.

"That's odd", said Indigo, "Patty always welcomes everyone in her garden."

"That's okay", said Rainbow, "I'm sure she has her reasons. Let's take Brian to the Jolliest, Cutest, Animal Sanctuary in Existence."

"Do you name all these places we've been to yourself?" asked Brian.

"Sure", said Rainbow, "How did you know I pick out these names?"

"Just a hunch", said Brian as Rainbow and Indigo opened the gates to a sanctuary and walked in. There were cute little animals of all colors wandering around. Many birds of different colors flying in the sky, colored fish swimming in the lake, and other animals with crazy colors like blue kangaroos, green deer, orange turtles, and even a purple baby elephant. There was even Rainbow's faithful Stallion, Starlite, enjoying a pile of hay.

"Oh, hey Brian", smiled Starlite, "Glad to see you're finally awake. Doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing the best I can", said Brian. Just then, a red and blue colored bird perched itself on Brian's shoulder causing him to smile.

"That there's my bird buddy", said Starlite, "He normally likes to perch on me, but I think he's taken a shine to you, Brian. And you don't even have a colored mane."

"I'm glad all these animals are friendly", smiled Brian.

"It's all thanks to our caretaker, Canary Yellow", said Rainbow, "And there she is. Helping some robins construct a nest."

Sure enough, it showed Canary Yellow helping some robins build a huge nest in a tree. She was even holding blue, no make that, yellowprints. "If you'll wait, I can figure out a way to install a hot tub for you newlyweds." smiled Canary as she winked at the two lovebirds.

"Hey, Canary. Look who's here to do some birdwatching", called out Rainbow. Canary turned around and her smile turned into a scary frown when she saw Brian. "Oh, sorry", stuttered Canary as she pulled out a huge butterfly net from the bushes. "It's every single animal's nap time now, so I gotta put them to bed. Mainly, my bed!" And she rushed around like a bolt of lightning scooping up every single animal with that huge net. Including Starlite.

"But I'm not ready for bed!" shouted Starlite from inside the net, "Besides, I don't use a bed. I sleep standing up!" But Canary just rushed out of sight with all the animals, while Brian and the two girls looked puzzled.

"What's with all the Color Kids today?" wondered Rainbow.

"Yes, why are they suddenly avoiding us?" asked Indigo. Just then, they heard something growling.

"Oooh, is that a cute little rabies filled grizzly bear wanting a hug?" smiled Rainbow.

"I think that's my stomach", said Brian.

"Yes", agreed Indigo, "Like I said earlier, you went for 3 days without eating. I guess that hospital breakfast didn't fill you up enough."

"Luckily, it's almost lunchtime", smiled Rainbow, "To the cafeteria!"

"Is it called the Delicious Funnest Wonderful Cafeteria in Existence?" asked Brian.

"What?" gasped Rainbow, "No, it's just called, Cafeteria. Why would somebody give a cafeteria such a long ridiculous name like that?"

Rainbow, Indigo, and Brian were now seen waiting in line at the cafeteria. The cook turned out to be the main Sprite known as Mr. Glitters wearing a hairnet. "Hi, Mr. Glitters", smiled Rainbow, "Today is Turquoise Taco Tuesday, right?"

"Don't you mean Turkey Taco Tuesday?" asked Brian.

"No, Turquoise Tacos", smiled Rainbow. Sure enough, Mr. Glitters loaded everyone's trays with turquoise colored taco shells that contained some kind of multi-colored meat, cheese, and veggies.

"More colored food?" gasped Brian as Mr. Glitters dumped a side of brightly colored nachos next to the tacos.

"Aren't those Neon Nachos pretty" smiled Rainbow.

"Do they come with sour cream?" asked Brian. Mr. Glitters became horrified and shocked at what Brian said.

"Sorry, Brian", said Rainbow, "But we don't allow anything sour in Rainbowland."

"Or anything bitter", said Indigo as she pointed to a sign on the wall that had a coffee pot crossed out.

Rainbow went to look for a table while Indigo followed pushing Brian along with one hand and holding her tray with the other.

They came across a table where Red Butler and Lala Orange were eating and chatting. "Is there room for 3 more?" asked Rainbow as she, Indigo, and Brian joined them at the table. Red and Lala looked nervously.

"Sorry, Rainbow", said Red, "But we just finished out lunch and need to get back to work.

"It doesn't look like you two have finished", said Indigo, pointing to their full of food trays.

"Uh, it's my new diet", said Lala as she took one tiny bite of a nacho and got up. "After all, we fashion models have to watch our figures."

"See you back at the Color Castle", said Red as he and Lala rushed away and left their trays.

"How wasteful", said Brian looking at the abandoned full cafeteria trays.

"This is definitely strange", said Rainbow, "Every Color Kid we met has run off and tried to avoid me and Brian. Except for you, Indigo."

"You're right", said Indigo looking down at Brian's casts. "And I think I might know why."

Later, the Color Kids minus Indigo were hanging around in the meeting place known as Fort Roy G. Biv waiting for Rainbow Brite to appear. And sure enough, Rainbow did appear, but not with her trademark grin, but a frown.

"Wait a minute", said Red, "Rainbow, you always smile whenever you come in to give us these meetings. What gives?"

"You 6 actually gave me a reason not to smile", said Rainbow sadly.

"Six?" asked Buddy, "Say, where's Indigo?"

"She's taking Brian back to the hospital to get some more x-rays done", said Rainbow, "In fact, this meeting is all about how you're treating Brian. Running away whenever you see him."

"Oh, that", said Red embarrassed. "Believe us, Rainbow. We do value Brian as a friend and hero. It's just that he's now infected with Grix."

"And none of us want to get infected either", said Lala.

"Sorry I had to kick you all out of the garden", said Patty. "But I just couldn't risk my dear plants getting all dirty from the Grix. They should only get dirty from dirt."

"And I had to protect my animal friends too", said Canary.

"But you can't get infected if you touch a Grix Grunt or even a half grixed victim like Brian", explained Rainbow calmly, "You can only get transformed if the source of the Grix touches you. I've seen how the Grix works.

"And what if the Grix completely takes over Brian and he becomes a full Grix Grunt?" asked Buddy. "He could end up working for the Dark Princess and help her conquer Rainbowland."

Shy Violet just twiddled her thumbs and said nothing. For she had her own reasons for avoiding Brian. Things that weren't really Grix related.

"We read about how the Grix harmed Rainbowland 30 years ago", said Red, "And now you brought Brian here along with his Grix coated feet. It might happen again!"

"No it won't!" demanded Rainbow banging her hand on the table, "I've sealed Brian's infected legs with my magic casts and I'll keep on doing it until we can find a way to cure him. I'm not going to let the Grix get hold of Brian or any of my other friends. I swear on my bow!"

"But still..." continued Red.

"You know something", said Rainbow now making a hard for her to do angry face, "I understood when you tried to run away from Stormy and I was hoping you'd accept her as a friend again someday. But to give Brian the same treatment?! He actually risked his life many times to save Rainbowland from The Dark Princess. And now Brian's away from his home and loved ones and is bound to a wheelchair for who knows how long? He needs lots of love and friends right now and I was hoping my dear friends would show that to him. I guess I was wrong. You aren't Color Kids, you're Cower Kids!" and she slowly walked out the door, "Sorry I had to call you all that too." said Rainbow, for she wanted to leave the room with a happy polite smile.

The kids just sat there silent and feeling ashamed. "Rainbow's right", sighed Red, "Brian's a true hero and friend and we ran away from him like a bunch of yellow-bellies. No offense, Canary."

"None taken", said Canary blushing, "So much for me being the color of optimism. Is my face red. No offense, Red."

"You know", said Buddy, "If Rainbow Brite says she can keep the Grix from spreading, we should trust her."

"She and Indigo were sure better friends to Brian than we were", sighed Patty.

"We should all probably give Stormy a break too", said Lala. "After all, Rainbow does still see the good in her."

Violet silently nodded in agreement while the other Color Kids were trying to discuss how to make things right with Brian.

Outside the fort, Stormy was listening to their conversation. "Wow, they were treating Brian like the way they treated me", she thought, "Nobody deserves to be shunned. Eeyeew! Me and Brian have something in common?! I gotta do something about this!" And she created a huge cloud and rode off into the sky.

Stormy had arrived on the completely Grix covered Earth. She watched disgusted on top of her cloud as she saw the streets paved with gray goo and the Grix Grunts slowly walking around like helpless zombie slaves. "How awful", said Stormy, "Normally I like the color gray, but only when it's covering clouds." She then saw 4 Grix Grunts carrying a throne that seated The Dark Princess. Stormy gasped as she created a bigger storm cloud to hide in. The Princess looked up at the dark cloud, said nothing, and pointed for her Grunts to continue carrying her. When the Princess was out of sight, Stormy pushed away the clouds and used her traveling cloud to continue her journey.

Stormy soon came to Brian's house. It looked okay, only the yard was covered in a bed of Grix. Stormy used her lightning to blast a hole through Brian's bedroom window. "Ha ha! I'll never get tired of doing that to him!" laughed Stormy as she flew into the hole in the wall, then came back out a minute later and started flying back to Rainbowland.

Inside the Color Castle, Rainbow and Indigo were pushing Brian in his wheelchair to a door in the hallway. "Your latest x-rays show that the Grix isn't increasing", Indigo said to Brian, "I guess that tour of Rainbowland seemed to help your spirits a little."

"Yeah, it was kind of fun", said Brian.

"I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to know some of the other Color Kids", said Indigo.

"Since you're going to be staying in Rainbowland for a while", said Rainbow,"Me and Indigo and some of the Sprites arranged this guest room for you, Brian." She opened the door and the three entered. Brian studied the room. It had a bed, a bedside table, a table and chair on the left, a bathroom on the right, and lots of shelves filled with over 100 books.

"Whoa!" said Brian smiling at all the books.

"I know how much you love books", smiled Rainbow, "So I had this room stocked with all sorts of books, some from Earth and even some written by the best novelists in Rainbowland. Even though most of them are written in Sprite language."

"Not only that", said Indigo, "I brought you a welcoming gift." She reached into a bag she was carrying and took out a beautiful fancy Indigo colored lamp and placed it on the bedside table. "Something to help you read by."

"Cool, thanks Indigo", smiled Brian as he turned on the switch and the lamp shone lots of pretty Indigo lights on the ceiling along with soothing music. "I love it!"

"Thanks, I made it myself", said Indigo blushing, "As the Color Kid of Creativity, I always try to use my talents to make people more happy and colorful."

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Rainbow answered it and there were the other Color Kids each holding something, "Excuse me", said Red Butler stuttering, "Is there room in this room for a bunch of supposedly Cower kids?"

"Sure, come on in", smiled Rainbow who had a feeling she was about to like what was about to happen next.

"Um, Brian", said Red, "On behalf of the Color Kids, we just wanted to apologize for not giving you a full welcome to Rainbowland today. And we want to make it up to you by giving you some room warming gifts."

"Aw, you don't have to", said Brian.

"But we do", said Red taking out a medal that consisted of a red ribbon with a red lion shaped ruby. "As the Color Kid of Adventure, I want to present you with this medal. You showed a lot of bravery for those times you saved Rainbowland from The Dark Princess and her henchmen. And you recently got yourself injured in the line of duty. So take this medal as a symbol that you'll always still will be The Sentinel of Light Unseen at heart." And Red placed the medal around Brian's neck causing him to smile.

"I hope you don't mind..." said Lala Orange as she went behind Brian's wheelchair with a tape measure and started measuring Brian's arms, neck, and waist.

"What are you doing?" asked Brian.

"Okay, I got the measurements", smiled Lala as she reached into her dufflebag and pulled out some orange cloth, scissors, needles, and thread. Everyone watched as they saw Lala spin around in an orange tornado while snipping and sewing were heard and bits of cloth were flying all over the place. When Lala was finished, she presented Brian a beautiful stylish orange jacket with a dark orange B on the left side.

"As the Color Kid of Style", smiled Lala, "I'd like you to have this new jacket design I just came up with right now. I call it, The Brian."

"Cool, I'd never thought I'd actually get a jacket named after myself", smiled Brian as he put on the jacket which was a perfect fit.

"Stylin', Brian", smiled Rainbow.

"Brian", said Canary Yellow approaching with a box, "As the Color Kid of Optimism, I wanted to cheer you up with this cake I baked." She lifted the lid and revealed a lemon and banana cake with Brian's name on it.

"Aw, sweet!" smiled Brian.

"Yes, it's sweet", smiled Canary, "No sour in these lemons. Rainbow Brite's law."

"How about a little flower power?" smiled Patty O'Green as he handed Brian a bouquet of flowers.

"These are pretty", smiled Brian as he sniffed them, "TH..." but before he could finish his sentence, he got squirted in the face by water. Brian wiped his face and saw the bouquet had a rubber cord connected on the bottom along with a squeeze ball which Patty was holding.

"HA HA HA!" giggled Patty, "You're definitely new here, rookie! The others here know not to accept a surprise bouquet from Patty O'Green, the Color Kid of Mischief. Seriously, welcome to the family." She smiled as she gave Brian a gentle punch in the arm while Brian smiled back.

"Here's my gift, Champ, or gifts", said Buddy Blue as he handed Brian two small barbels that were quite heavy. "Just because your legs are now out of action, that's no excuse to let your arms so soft", said Buddy, "And I expect you to use those pumpers every day. The Color Kid of Athletics demands it!"

"Yes, coach", said Brian trying to lift the barbels up, but it was kind of hard.

"Maybe you can start tomorrow", said Rainbow setting the barbels down.

Shy Violet nervously approached Brian, gave him a small box with a violet ribbon and said quickly, "Here you go", then hid herself behind the chair.

Brian looked puzzled while Rainbow said, "Open her gift. It'll make her happy."

Brian undid the ribbon, opened the box, and pulled out what looked like a small swirly purple seashell. "This is pretty", smiled Brian, "Thank you for the gift, Violet", he called out to the chair which Violet was hiding behind. She stayed hidden while blushing a purple smile.

"Shy Violet is our Color Kid of Knowledge", said Rainbow, "She probably has her own reasons for wanting to give you that shell. Probably something we all don't know about."

"These are all great gifts", smiled Brian, "Thank you all. Rainbow Brite speaks highly of all of you and she was right. You are true friends."

All the Color Kids smiled at the compliment, but them became shocked as one more kid entered the room. It was Stormy. The Kids were about to run away in fear, but then stopped themselves at remembering what they agreed to do.

"Stormy", asked Rainbow, "What brings you here?"

"Well", said Stormy, "I went to explore Earth so I can study all that Grix, until I came across this little guy", she said as she reached into her coat pocket, "He says you belong to him." And she handed Brian a little hamster.

"Captain Fuzz!" smiled Brian with tears in his eyes as he hugged his little hamster pet. "I thought I'd never see my little King of the Hamsters again! Thank you, Stormy!"

"AUUGH!"grumbled Stormy, "King of the Hamsters again?! Listen kid, I didn't do this for you, I only did it for the hamster. He seemed sad and lonely without his boy servant to feed and clean up after him. So I brought him to you to cheer him up. Well, gotta go." And she quickly left the room.

Everyone in the room was silent at what they saw the kindness the once fierce Stormy did. Except for Brian who was just happy to have one friend from Earth back in his life.

"Will you all excuse me, please?" said Rainbow as she left the room too.

Stormy was up in the sky resting on a cloud creating a little spout of water to drink from until Rainbow Brite showed up on a magic rainbow platform. "Is there room in this sky for a friend?" asked Rainbow.

"It's a free sky", said Stormy.

"You know, Stormy", said Rainbow, "It's not like you to travel to a dangerous place just to save a little hamster."

"Hey, I just happen to be an animal lover", protested Stormy.

"Are you actually referring to Brian?" smiled Rainbow.

"Just don't tell him that, otherwise I'll have to let some bolts fly." said Stormy. Rainbow just laughed and Stormy just laughed along with her while they hugged.

"So, why aren't you spending time with your pet human?" asked Stormy.

"I'll get back to him later", said Rainbow, "Right now, I want to spend time with my good friend, Stormy. Besides, he's in the hands of 7 good Color Kids right now."

Back at the guest room, Brian and the Color Kids were spending time talking and laughing together. Brian then took Violet's seashell and placed it on Captain Fuzz's head. "I hope you don't mind, Violet. But I promised my little King of the Hamsters I'd get him a new crown." smiled Brian. Violet just peeked from behind the chair and smiled seeing her gift to Brian on the cute hamster's head.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3, Red Darings

The Spectra Scepter Saga, Chapter 3

Red Darings

by Cullen Pittman

Brian was having another dream. He found himself still in his wheelchair with rainbow casts still sealed on his feet in a room of darkness. Just then, he saw his rainbow casts turn gray and started to crumble and fall apart. Then Brian looked in fear as he saw the Grix that covered his feet grow red eyes and sharp teeth saying, "Rainbow Brite can't protect you forever. You will serve The Dark Princess eventually! HA HA HA!"

"No, I won't!" Shouted Brian as he shut his eyes, "Rainbow Brite will find a way!"

"Who are you kidding, boy?" said a familiar evil voice. Brian opened his eyes and found out his Grix covered feet had taken the forms of 2 Dark Princesses. "Remember, you brought me that wonderful Grix that helped me take over your planet", said both Grix Princesses at the same time, "I might as well call you the Sentinel of Darkness instead of the Sentinel of Light. You're going to be my most trusted right hand Grunt! HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOO!" cried Brian. But just then, a bolt of rainbow colored light appeared and blasted the 2 Grix Princesses off of Brian's feet making them pure again. "Rainbow Brite?" asked Brian.

"Not exactly", said a man's voice. Brian looked up and saw that the light came from a long glowing scepter made of many shapes and colors. "Brian", said the voice, "This here is the long lost Spectra Scepter. I once used this 30 years ago to defeat the Grix when it conquered Rainbowland. Now it's your turn to use the Spectra Scepter to save Earth from the Grix and the Dark Princess. I know you can do it son."

"Son?" gasped Brian, "Is that you, Dad?" He tried to get out of his wheelchair to grab the scepter, but then the scepter exploded into different pieces and scattered themselves into the darkness. "No, I need that thing!" cried Brian as he fell out of his chair and onto the ground waking up.

Brian woke up and found himself in his bed in the Color Castle guest room. He looked under his covers and saw that his feet were still in the rainbow casts. He looked around the room and saw the table with a little hamster cage Canary Yellow gave him for his pet hamster, Captain Fuzz. The hamster was drinking from his water bottle with a purple shell crown on his head which was a gift from Shy Violet.

"Morning Captain Fuzz", yawned Brian as he sat up in his bed dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed his shirt and sweater and put them on, then climbed into his wheelchair and rolled over to feed Captain Fuzz some rainbow colored hamster food. The hamster looked at it funny. "Yeah, I know", said Brian, "I'm still getting used to eating the colored food here myself."

"Knock, knock. You decent in there?" called out a familiar voice through the door. Brian rolled over and opened the door and there was Rainbow Brite holding a basket of blue pastries.

"Good morning, Rainbow", smiled Brian.

"Good morning?" gasped Rainbow, "You're supposed to say, glorious morning when you're in Rainbowland. By the way, I brought you some blue muffins."

"Don't you mean Blueberry muff..." asked Brian, but then stopped himself realizing that these muffins were all blue.

"Just wanted to make your first morning in the Color Castle a colorful one", smiled Rainbow.

"But it's always colorful here", said Brian.

"Like that timeless Rainbowland motto says, You can never have too much color", said Rainbow, "Otherwise, life would be like an obsolete black and white TV."

"TVs were once black and white?" wondered Brian.

"By the way", asked Rainbow, "Did you sleep better last night?"

"I'm glad you brought that up", said Brian, "I just had a dream that I was about to get conquered by the Grix again. Until I was saved by a mysterious scepter. Then I heard my Dad's voice. He said this scepter of his would be able to remove all that Grix from Earth and defeat the Dark Princess. He called it the, Sparkle Scepter, or the Spectacle Scepter, or the spangle Scepter, or some kind of tongue twister. "

"Yes", said Rainbow, "I do remember reading about in the Grix's history how the mighty Krys used some kind of magic weapon to defeat the Grix when it conquered Rainbowland 30 years ago."

"Is that scepter still around here?" asked Brian.

"I don't think so", said Rainbow, "I read that the scepter got lost once the battle was over. Nobody had ever seen it again."

"In my dream, I was about to grab the scepter", explained Brian, "But it somehow broke into many pieces and flew off in different directions."

"Hmmmmm", said Rainbow, "I think I might know who can help us find this scepter. Red Butler. He's the complete expert on Krys."

"He's an expert on my Dad?" asked Brian.

"Of course", said Rainbow, "Red idolizes your dad and someday wants to grow up to be a great hero like him. We'll go talk to him right after breakfast."

In The Pits, we see Red Butler wandering around carrying a huge grocery bag, "I hate it when it's my turn to check on Murky and Lurky", grumbled Red, "They always know how to push my buttons. And you should never push a button that's red!" Red soon found Murky and Lurky sitting on a log still serving their Pits arrest.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Red Butterfingers", snickered Murky.

"That's Butler", grumbled Red.

"Then why don't you live up to your name and serve us our chow, faithful butler?" laughed Murky.

"I'm not your butler, I'm your parole officer of the day", grumbled Red as he handed Murky and Lurky the bag. "Here are your rations for today." Murky and Lurky looked all the varieties of many colored foods.

"Yuck! More colored food?!" grumbled Murky, "Can you at least give us a gallon of gravy to make it all gray?"

"Too much gravy is bad for you!" said Red, but then looked at both of the villains, "Say, are you two losing weight?"

"Oh yeah", said Lurky, "Does it show? Murky came up with this plan to..." But Murky stuffed a huge yellow turkey in Lurky's mouth.

"That's not really the correct way to stuff a turkey", said Red, puzzled.

"Oh, by the way", said Murky, "I heard rumors that Brian, that Earth brat, is now staying here in Rainbowland for a while."

"Yes", said Red, "Why does that concern you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you feel that Rainbow Brite's new hero is going to steal your thunder?" snickered Murky.

"What do you mean thunder?" demanded Red, "Thunder is Stormy's specialty!"

"Come on", laughed Murky, "Before that Earth twerp came along, you were once Rainbow Brite's top boy. The one who handled all dangerous situations and led the Color Kids to victory every time. Now that Rainbow Brite is spending more time with her new Sentinel of Light, Brian. You're about to become a red second banana."

Red started twitching at those words Murky was saying. "I know what you're trying to do", said Red sternly, "You're trying to do what The Dark Princess did with Stormy by turning me against Rainbow Brite and Brian! Well, that won't work with me. I admire Brian and his heroism. He's earned my respect. And as for Rainbow Brite. To her, I'll always be Red Butler, the Color Kid of Adventure!"

"To bad you now have no chance to be the next Krys", laughed Murky, "Because his true offspring has taken that mantle dream from you."

"I gotta go", said Red twitching again and left the two villains.

"I thought that would get rid of him", said Murky, then he pulled the turkey out of Lurky's mouth.

"But I never got to eat that turkey, Murky", cried Lurky, "Huh huh, Turkey, Lukry, Murky! That's funny!"

"Can the rhyming, Poetry Puss!" growled Murky, "If you ate that bird, you would've gained some weight and the plan would get ruined!" Then Murky pushed aside a huge rock revealing a hole and he threw the turkey in the hole that contained a whole bunch of other foods.

"Can I just eat a little cracker?" asked Lurky.

"No!" grumbled Murky. "We just gotta lose two more pounds and we'll soon be free from these blasted ankle bracelets! Trust me, you're not missing a thing from this hunger strike. Colored foods are disgusting!"

Red had returned to his home called The Red Keep. He then pulled a red curtain open and revealed a wall that had a picture on it. It was Brian's father, the Mighty Krys, in his Sentinel armor. "Oh, Krys", sighed Red, "Will I ever get my own legacy like you?"

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Red opened it and saw Rainbow Brite and Brian. "Oh, hey guys", said Red sprouting a fake smile, "What brings you here?"

"We need your help, Red", said Rainbow, "I know you're the expert of knowing everything about Krys and his history."

"Look over there", gasped Brian as he rolled his wheelchair to the picture on Red's wall. "Is that my Dad as a kid? And he's wearing the same armor I wore too."

"Yeah", said Red blushing to match his clothes, "I'm a big admirer of your pop."

"You must know all the heroic deeds my dad did for Rainbowland", said Brian, "Even more than I do. When we get time, can you tell me some of Dad's stories?"

"Well, gee, uh..." said Red.

"Actually, we need to know something about a weapon Krys once owned", said Rainbow, "The Spectra Scepter. We need to find it so we can free Earth from the Grix. Just like how Krys freed Rainbowland the same way."

"Let's see now", said Red as he went to a bookshelf, grabbed a huge book entitled, THE BOOK OF KRYS, and blew the dust off.

"Dust attack!" gasped Rainbow as she used her magic to turn the brown dust into rainbow colored dust before it landed on her and Brian.

"This book contains info on Krys and his heroic deeds, plus all his weapons and magic items in the history of Rainbowland", said Red as he put the book on the desk and started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of all sorts of magic equipment until they came across a mulit-colored scepter.

"That's the one from my dream", said Brian as he placed his hand on the page stopping Red from turning to the next page.

"Ooooh, it's pretty", smiled Rainbow.

"This here is the Legendary Specta Scepter", said Red reading the information below the picture of the scepter. "It was made from the magic stones found only on the planet Spectra. Each segment of the scepter controls a different part of nature. It was crafted by the mighty Sentinel of Light Unseen known as Krys. When the evil substance called The Grix conquered Rainbowland, Krys used his Spectra Scepter to strike the Grix at the source destroying it and freeing Rainbowland. But unfortunately, the Scepter got destroyed in the process and shattered into seven shards and got scattered all throughout Rainbowland. Luckily, Krys managed to get hold of the first shard known as the Red Shard, the one that controls fire. He hid the Red Shard down in a secret cavern below the Color Castle."

"OMB!" gasped Rainbow, "The first piece of the Spectra Scepter is right under our feet?"

"I believe I remember seeing a cellar door somewhere in the back of the castle", said Red, "But I may have forgotten about it some time ago."

"Then take us there, Red", said Rainbow. "We're on our way to building the weapon that'll get your life back in order, Brian."

"You really think so?" asked Brian with hope in his eyes. "But we're going after one shard right now and there are supposed to be seven. How will we find the other six?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it", smiled Rainbow, "And trust me. I'm an expert at making bridges", and she created a small Rainbow bridge in her hand and gave it to Brian.

As Red was leading Rainbow and Brian to the secret cellar door, he thought to himself as he saw Brian's casts. "If Brian stays Grixed, he won't be able to become the Sentinel of Light Unseen and I can still have a chance to be the next Krys. No, those are evil Murky thoughts. Think pure!" And he started banging his head with his palm.

"Why are you doing that, Red?" asked Rainbow. "You craving a V8?"

"Oh no", said Red blushing, "Just swatting a pesky mosquito."

"Mosquitoes are smaller than you, Red", said Rainbow, "You shouldn't swat them."

"Is that the cellar door over there?" Brian interrupted as he pointed to a huge golden cellar door with an even huger golden padlock.

"Yep, that's the one", said Red.

"But it's locked", said Brian, "I think we'll need a key to get it open."

"Maybe this'll do the trick", smiled Rainbow as she took out a key.

"Hey, that's my Dad's key", said Brian, "The one that first brought me to Rainbowland. But I thought Stormy had stolen it."

"When we became friends again, Stormy returned it to me", said Rainbow, "I have a feeling this key might also open that lock."

"You mean like a skeleton key?" asked Brian.

"You're not a skeleton", laughed Rainbow, "You still have your skin. Brian became puzzled as he and Red watched Rainbow insert the key into the lock. The lock magically dissolved and the cellar door slid open. There, they saw a group of stone stairs that led down into the darkness.

"Those stairs must take us to the Red Shard", said Red as he was the first to rush down.

"Wait, Red", called out Rainbow, "You shouldn't just rush down there. Come on, Brian."

"I can't really go down there", said Brian.

"Why, you got a fear of being underground?" asked Rainbow.

"No", sighed Brian, pointing to his wheelchair, then his cast covered feet.

"Oh yeah", said Rainbow blushed, "No prob. I'll just create you a ramp." Rainbow shot a rainbow down into the cellar covering the stairs with a colored ramp. "Going down", said Rainbow grabbing the handles of Brian's wheelchair and slowly started to push him down.

"You're not going to turn my chair into a race car like that time in the hospital, are you?" asked Brian worriedly.

"Oh no", laughed Rainbow, "Indigo warned me not to do that to you anymore and to be more careful when handling you in your wheelchair. Oh wait, there's a spot on my boot." She let go of the handles to bend down and wipe her boot clean.

"AHHHHH! RAINBOW!" shouted Brian's voice. Rainbow looked up and saw Brian sliding down the rainbow ramp screaming.

"Uh oh!" said Rainbow quietly as she ran down the ramp and tried to catch Brian, but luckily, Red was waiting below and stopped Brian's wheelchair.

"Whew! Thanks, Red", said Brian puffing.

"Not a prob", said Red.

"Sorry about that, B-Racer", said Rainbow, sliding down the ramp. "We don't have to tell Indigo about this incident, do we?"

"Look over there", called out Red as he walked further down the basement and came across six closed doors. "I believe one of those doors could lead us to the Red Shard."

"But which one?" asked Brian.

"I think I see some stuff written on each door", said Rainbow. Sure enough, each door had a sentence written on the front. They read...

1\. "Mr. Owl ate my metal worm."  
2\. "Was it a car or a cat I saw?"  
3\. "Step on no pets."  
4\. "My dog is feeling glum."  
5\. "Senile felines."  
6\. "Won't I panic in a pit now?"

"What are all these messages?" wondered Red puzzled.

"Look, there's a message down on the floor", said Brian. Sure enough, the message said to only enter the door marked with the sentence that's not like the others. "Hmmm," said Brian, "Which sentence is different?"

"All of those sentences have cute little animals", smiled Rainbow with starry eyes.

"Except for door six", said Red, "It says, Won't I panic in a pit now? Perhaps that's the door that's different and will take us to the shard."

"No, wait..." said Brian, but before he could finish his sentence, Red opened the sixth door, but all it did was cause him to almost fall into a deep pit, until Rainbow managed to pull him back.

"I guess that wasn't the right door", said Red panting. "Thanks, Rainbow."

"I'll try number 2", said Rainbow approaching the door that read, Was it a car or a cat I saw? "Maybe there's a cute little kitty driving a toy car, like those Earth videos they post online." But instead, there was another brick wall dead end, but it had a cute painting of a car with a cute cat's face on the front. "Aw, I was right to open that door!" smiled Rainbow.

"But that still wasn't the door that'll lead us to the shard", said Red.

"I think I got it", said Brian, "Let's go through door number 4."

"The one that says, My dog is feeling glum?" asked Rainbow, "Good idea. I love cheering up sad puppies." Rainbow opened up door 4 and instead of a glum dog, there was another pathway. "Where's the dog?" asked Red.

"I believe this is the right door that will lead us to the shard", said Brian as he rolled his wheelchair into the door while Red and Rainbow followed.

"Wow, you did it, Bri", smiled Rainbow, "How did you know that was the not-like-the-other-sentences door?"

"I noticed that the other 5 sentences were palindromes", said Brian.

"Isn't that the sprinkley cheese you put on spaghetti?" asked Rainbow.

"No, that's Parmesan", said Brian, "Palindromes are words, numbers, and sentences that stay the same when spelled forwards or backwards like Wow, Kayak, Radar, 33, and 505 and Spot Tops. But, My Dog is Feeling Glum, was the only sentence that wasn't a palindrome. So I figured that was the door we should try."

"And you were correct, Brian", smiled Rainbow as she leaned down to hug him.

"I could've figured that out myself", thought Red, "If they gave me an hour or a day", But then he stopped thinking and started scratching himself.

"What's wrong, Red?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't know", replied Red as he continued scratching, "I think I may be getting a rash."

"Could it be from an allergy?" asked Brian.

"I don't think so", replied Red, "I think I'm sensing the Red Shard close by."

"Great", smiled Rainbow, "I don't mean it's great that you're getting a rash, it's great that you might be leading us to the shard. Lead on Red Butler." Red felt better that he was making Rainbow Brite happy, and tried to smile through his itch.

Suddenly, they came across another room with a closed door. "The shard must be behind that door", said Red, "I can feel it."

"But there's no doorknob to open it", said Brian.

"But there is something else stuck to it", said Rainbow, "And it's making me hungry." Sure enough, there was a fast food drive thru menu with a speaker stuck on the door.

"What's a drive thru menu doing underground?" asked Red, "It's not like any cars can get down here."

"There's a message on top of the menu", said Brian.

Sure enough, there was a message on the menu and it read, "Figure out what's so special about this list of foods and shout it through the speaker to open the door." The list of foods were...

1\. Fried Dough  
2\. Tea, Eal Grey  
3\. Pastrami  
4\. Alfalfa  
5\. Queso  
6\. Granola  
7\. Sweet Tea  
8\. More Fried Dough

"What do these foods have in common?" wondered Brian quietly.

"Why does it have fried dough twice?" asked Red.

"It's also got tea twice", said Rainbow. "Maybe the restaurant manager likes fried dough and tea way too much."

"But it has two different types of tea", said Red. "This is a stumper."

Brian covered the left side of the list with his hand and looked at what the remaining letters on the right went on to spell. "I think I got it", said Brian as he approached the speaker and recited, "Do, Rey, Mi, Fa, So, La, Tea, Do!"

"Um, that's a drive thru speaker, not a karaoke mike", said Red puzzled. Just then, the door slid open.

"You did it again, Brian the Brain", cheered Rainbow.

"I just noticed the ending parts of those foods sounded like a musical scale", said Brian blushing as they entered the door and found yet another pathway and started walking and rolling down it.

"The itch is starting to get worse", said Red scratching himself while walking, "We definitely must be getting close by."

"Unless we find another puzzler", said Brian, "I wonder if my Dad had to solve these things when he came down here to hide the shard?"

"Maybe your Dad created these puzzles himself", said Rainbow, "To keep intruders stumped from getting in and stealing the shard."

"Krys had been know to be a fan of puzzles", said Red. But then, they came into yet another room. This one didn't have a door. Instead, there was a huge bookcase at the end of the room.

"Such a huge bookcase with only 6 books", said Rainbow. Sure enough, there were only 6 books on the middle shelf and the books were...

1\. Alice in Wonderland  
2\. Animal Farm  
3\. The Chronicles of Narnia  
4\. The Neverending Story  
5\. The Phantom Tollbooth  
6\. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"At least they're alphabetized", said Brian who was a kid who spent all of his school lunches in the library.

"I see another message on the top naked shelf", said Rainbow.

The message read, "Only pull on the book that's not like the other books."

"So which book is not like the others?" wondered Red, "I've never even read or heard of half these books."

"I've read these", said Brian, "My Dad's bookshelf had copies of these books. And I know which one to pull."

"Should've figured", sighed Red as he watched Brian pull on the book that said, Animal Farm.

"Why Animal Farm?" asked Rainbow.

"All these other books are about ordinary kids from Earth who get transported to magical lands", said Brian.

"Just like you, Brian", smiled Rainbow, "Maybe someday, someone will write a book about you or maybe even an internet cartoon series. I have this (Feeln)."

Brian just blushed at Rainbow's comment then continued,"But Animal Farm isn't about a kid in a magic land, it's about farm animals who take over a farm from a cruel farmer and run it themselves." So this is the book that's not like the others." He then continued to pull out the book, but it didn't get pulled all the way out. Brian let go of the book as he and the others watched the bookshelf slide to the left revealing another doorway.

As the trio went down another pathway, Red started to itch and scratch even worse than before. "Is your rash even more serious now?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes, I definitely feel it!" cried Red, "This rash is telling me that this pathway will definitely take us to the Red Shard!" And then, they stopped when they came across a small set of stairs that led down to a small pit. In the center of the pit, was a steel pedestal with a small black box on top.

"Could the shard be inside that box?" asked Brian.

"Yes, I feel it!" said Red, "I'll go down there and get it while you two stay up here.

"Wait, Red. There could be a trap in that pit!" called out Brian. But it was too late, Red had rushed down the stairs and into the pit. He lifted himself up onto the pedestal and took the box. But when he tried to open it, he found it was locked. But there was a small video screen and a pen with a cord attached to it on the top lid.

"Another riddle?!" shouted Red and sure enough, some small words appeared on the box's screen that read, "Write down a way for 1 plus 1 to equal 6 and this box will open giving you the Red Shard."

"Bring it back over here, Red", called out Rainbow, "We'll let Brian solve that riddle since he was so good at the last 3."

"I can handle this one myself!" called out Red as he thought for a minute, took the pen, and did some writing. But he ended up writing 1 plus 1 equals 2. Which caused the screen to reply, "Wrong answer. Now you must pay the consequences."

"But 1 and 1 always equals 2!" demanded Red, shaking the box. "I got it right! You're the one that's wrong, box. There's no way 1 and 1 can equal 6!"

But then, the bottom of the pit started sprouting some ankle high fiery flames. "YIKES!" shouted Red who was safe on the pedestal! "Won't I panic in a pit now?! But for real this time!"

"Hold on, Red!" shouted Rainbow, "I'll make you a rainbow bridge so you can cross safely back to us!" She tried to shoot some rainbow beams out of her cuffs, but nothing came out.

"Rainbow, what's wrong?" asked Brian, "Why aren't you shooting out any rainbows?!"

"It's too hot in here!" cried Rainbow, "And there's no moisture for me to create any rainbows!"

"You mean I'm trapped in this inferno?!" shouted Red.

"Sorry, Red!" cried Rainbow, "If only we had some fireproof boots, we could walk across that fire and save you!"

Brian suddenly became silent and had a flashback. When he was on Earth and was surrounded by Grix Grunts, one of them had caught on fire, but it didn't harm the grunt at all. He just patted the flames away like they were nothing. Then Brian snapped out of his flashback and looked down at his rainbow casts that were covering his Grix infected feet. "I sure hope this won't be a bad idea", said Brian as he started to pull off the casts like a pair of boots. Then he looked disgusted at his Grix covered feet and shins.

"Brian, have you gone crazy?!" cried Rainbow as she saw Brian get out of his wheelchair and started to walk down the stairs with Grix covered feet. "Get back in that chair and put those casts back on!"

"No, I have to do this for Red!" shouted Brian holding out his palm to stop Rainbow. "Grix is fireproof, so I can probably walk across this field of fire without getting burned."

"Probably doesn't always work!" shouted Rainbow.

"Isn't it your law saying not to give up hope?" asked Brian.

"You're right", sighed Rainbow as she nervously watched Brian walk down the stairs and into the ankle high flames.

"I'm okay, Rainbow!" called out Brian, "My feet don't feel the heat at all!"

"You were right, Brian!" said Rainbow as she saw Brian walk across the flames. "Just remember to keep thinking happy thoughts!" shouted Rainbow, "So the Grix on you won't keep growing and consume you!"

"Right", said Brian as he kept trudging his Grix covered legs through the fire, "Think happy thoughts. 4 day weekends! All night hamster parties! The Dark Princess growing old and gaining 500 pounds!" And then Brian finally reached the pedestal where Red was standing on top of it.

"Brian?" asked Red surprised to see the boy standing on a bed of flames.

"Get on my back and I'll walk you safely back to Rainbow", said Brian.

"But you're covered in Grix!" gasped Red.

"Only my feet", said Brian, "I studied the Grix Grunts when they were grabbing people. You don't become infected if you touch a Grix Grunt, only if the actual source of the Grix touches you. Trust me!"

"Okay, sighed Red as he got off the pedestal and got on Brian's back while still holding onto the box. "I'll hold onto the box", said Brian, "You just hold onto me." Red let Brian hold the box while Red wrapped his arms and legs around Brian's body, while trying to avoid touching Brian's Grix covered legs.

"Will you be able to keep your balance with me on board?" asked Red, looking down at the flames.

"Don't worry", said Brian walking, "My friends and I used to play, The Floor's Made of Lava, back at my house."

"You have actual lava floors in your house?" gasped Red, "Earth must be a really tough place to live."

Then Brian walked back up the stairs where Rainbow was waiting for them. Red jumped off Brian's back while Brian shook the small sparks of fire off his Grix covered feet causing them to fly back into the pit.

"You both made it back safely!" smiled Rainbow jumping up and down happily. Then she turned to Red, "What happened back there, Red? You could've just come back here and taken the box to us so we could solve the riddle together instead of you trying to solve it all by yourself."

"I know", sighed Red, "I just wanted to prove that I was a good puzzle solver just like Brian. Go ahead and solve it, Brian. You're much better at this stuff."

Brian just looked at the screen on the box that had the riddle, thought for a minute, and then handed it back to Red, "I'd like you to have another shot at it", said Brian.

"Another shot?" gasped Red, "But what if I solve it wrong again and another disaster happens?"

"I believe in you Red Butler", said Rainbow, placing her hand on Red's shoulder, "Why do you think I made you leader of The Color Kids? You always find a way to come through for all of us. So, go ahead and use that adventurous and daring brain of yours."

Red smiled a little and looked at the box that had that difficult riddle. "How do I add 1 and 1 and get 6?" he wondered. But then had a thought. He took the pen and wrote the words, one, and, one. Then he wrote a number next to each letter. "O-1, N-2, E-3, O-4, N-5, E-6." Then the box suddenly opened.

"You did it, Red!" smiled Rainbow happily.

"Way to go, Red", said Brian giving him a thumbs up, "My Dad would've been proud of you."

"Thanks, guys", smiled Red as he reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a hand sized red sphere that had a fire emblem carved into it. "It's the Red Shard", he whispered.

"That red ball looks like the top of the Scepter", said Brian.

"I wonder if it actually controls fire?" asked Rainbow.

"We shall see", said Red as he aimed the shard at the pit. The flames started to leave the pit and charge right into the shard leaving the pit fire free. "Hey, it does work", said Red.

"That's a new way to prevent wild fires", smiled Rainbow, imaging Red with a hat marked, Smokey, on it.

"But isn't the shard burning your hand?" asked Brian. "It is full of fire now."

"Not at all", said Red studying the shard, "Let me try something else." He pointed the shard into the pit again, concentrated, and it shot out a bolt of fire. Red concentrated again and the flames started to form a fiery bird doing amazing aerial acrobatics.

"Awesome!" said both Rainbow and Brian as they watched the flaming bird fly back into the shard.

"This whole trip was worth the rash", said Red, but then he noticed he was no longer itchy. "Hey, my rash is gone."

"Maybe it wouldn't go away until you got to the Red Shard", said Rainbow, "Perhaps that same effect would happen to the other Color Kids if they got near their respected color shards."

"Uh, guys", said Brian as he looked down and noticed that the Grix was now climbing up to his knees.

"Quick, Brian", shouted Rainbow as she handed Brian back his casts. "Cover back up." Brian sat on the ground and tried to slip on the casts, but they ended up splitting apart.

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow, "The Grix has gotten thicker! And I can't create more rainbow casts down here!"

"This is bad!" gasped Brian as he saw the Grix was now going up to this waist and then covering his hands and arms. He tried to think more happy thoughts, but that didn't seem to help this time.

"Quick, Brian, catch!" called out Red as he threw the Red Shard into Brian's Grix covered hands. Then, suddenly, The Grix started to dissolve from Brian's hands and also from the rest of his body. Soon, Brian was now sitting on the ground with no ounce of Grix covering him." Rainbow and Red smiled happily.

"Hey, I'm Grix free!" smiled Brian with happy tears in his eyes as he looked at the Red Shard in his hands. "Thank you, you wonderful red shard!"

"You should really thank Red Butler", said Rainbow, "He seemed to know how to save you from the Grix."

"Thank you, Red", said Brian, "I owe you my life."

"Nyahh, consider us even for saving me back there", laughed Red.

"How did you think of using the shard to save Brian?" Rainbow asked Red.

"Elementary", smiled Red, "If the famed Spectra Scepter had the power to take down a Grix covered land, I figured that at least one shard of the Scepter could wipe away a small amount of Grix from a friend."

"That was smart thinking, Red", said Brian as he looked down at his feet." It feels so good to see my feet again."

"Hey, maybe you can become the Sentinel of Light Unseen again now that you're free from the Grix", said Rainbow.

"Maybe so", smiled Brian as he tried to activate his ring. But nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" asked Brian as he tried to shake his ring to activate it, "I don't have any Grix on me anymore."

"Uh oh", said Rainbow nervously.

"When Rainbow Brite says, Uh Oh, it's never a good sign", said Red.

"Well, Brian", stuttered Rainbow, "I believe since you were recently exposed to Grix, the ring still doesn't trust you or find you pure anymore."

"You mean I can't become the Sentinel ever again?!" gasped Brian sadly.

"I can't believe earlier I wished this would happen to him", thought Red to himself feeling a two ton block of guilt falling on him.

"Look, it's red!" gasped Brian.

"What?" gasped Red nervously for he thought Brian had read his mind. "What did I do?"

"No, I meant my ring turned red", said Brian showing Red and Rainbow his ring which was now colored a bright red.

"Hmmmmm", said Rainbow, studying the new color of the ring. "Maybe this is a sign that the ring still believes in you, Brian."

"You mean I still have a chance?" asked Brian with hope.

"Why of course", said Red, snapping out of his guilt, "After all, you're the son of Krys. His noble red blood flows inside of you too. And I believe if we all work together, we can find the other 6 shards of the Spectra Scepter, put them together, and save Earth. It's what your old man would've wanted."

"Okay, I'll keep red burning bright", said Brian as he looked at the Red Shard in his right hand and then looked at his red colored ring on the finger of his left hand. "For you, Dad." He tried to stand up, and then started to walk, but then he fell down on his bottom.

"What's wrong, Brian?" asked Rainbow as she came to his aid.

"I don't know", said Brian as he felt his feet. "My feet still feel kind of numb."

"We'd better get you back to the hospital", said Red as he and Rainbow helped Brian back into the wheelchair and pushed him back up the pathway to the surface.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4, Physical Therapy Blues

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 4

by Cullen Pittman

Physical Therapy Blues

Back at the hospital, we see Rainbow Brite sitting on a nearby chair watching Brian sitting on a medical table while Volunteer Nurse Indigo was examining his bare feet. "Tell me, Brian", said Indigo as she was pulling gently on his toes, "Can you feel me pulling your toes?"

"No, not at all", said Brian nervously.

"Well, can you feel this?" asked Indigo as she started tickling Brian's soles. Brian started laughing out loud. "Such loud laughter for simple foot tickling", thought Indigo, but then she looked up and saw Rainbow tickling Brian's sides.

"Rainbow, cut that out!" demanded Indigo as she pushed Rainbow back.

"Sorry", said Rainbow blushing, "I just wanted to join in the tickle fight."

"This is a tickle examination", demanded Indigo as she started to tickle Brian's soles again. "Can you feel me tickling your feet, Brian?" she asked.

"No", panted Brian, "And thank goodness."

"Let's see if you can walk around a bit", said Indigo as she helped Brian off the table. Brian was able to take a few steps, but fell back down. Indigo and Rainbow helped Brian back on the table.

"Do you know what the stasis on Brian's feet are?" Rainbow asked Indigo.

"Yeah", gasped Brian, "I thought I was free from the Grix."

"Yes", explained Indigo as she was looking at a folder, "The latest x-rays we took just now shows that you're 100 percent free from Grix infection."

"But why can't I start walking?" asked Brian.

"I believe it was because your feet were covered with Grix and casts for about 4 days, so you never had a chance to do any walking at that time", explained Indigo, "So your leg muscles have gotten weak."

"But Brian was walking fine when he was walking through that fiery pit to save Red", said Rainbow.

"That was because Brian was walking on Grix power at that time", said Indigo, "But now he needs to get his true feet back in shape."

"You mean I might have a chance to walk again?" asked Brian.

"I believe if I put you through some physical therapy, that could be possible", said Indigo.

"Did somebody say, physical?" called out a voice. "Into the office stepped Buddy Blue holding a a medicine ball.

"Buddy Blue?" asked Indigo, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get some medicine for my medicine ball", said Buddy, "But none of the doctor Sprites would fill out a prescription. What's a medicine ball without any medicine?" Indigo just shook her head at what Buddy was thinking.

"Anyhow", said Buddy, "I heard Brian needs a physical therapist to get him back on his feet. And I live and breathe physical fitness."

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Brian.

"Yes", said Rainbow, "After all, Buddy Blue is the Color Kid of Athletics."

"Hmmm, I don't know", said Indigo, "I've seen how you give the Sprites a workout. Your training methods can be a bit hardcore."

"Hardcore?" demanded Buddy. "The only thing hardcore about my training are the hard muscle aftermaths."

"But still..." said Indigo.

"Besides", Buddy told Brian, "Red told me about how your ring isn't working for you anymore, and I think I might know why."

"You do?" asked Brian.

"Yep", said Buddy, "When you first became the Sentinel of Light Unseen, you never had any basic training to begin with. I'll bet even the mighty Krys works out every day, keeping fit for battle. Maybe a good workout from me will not only give you your walking power back, but maybe the ring will see you it as a warrior again."

"Maybe Buddy is right", said Rainbow.

"I'll do it", said Brian in a determined voice. "If I want to walk again and become the hero that'll save the Earth and all the people I love, I'll take this hardcore workout."

"Perfect", said Buddy, "Meet me at the Funnest, Excellent, Gym in Existence at 0600 hours tomorrow."

"O600 hours?" gasped Brian.

"All right, 0601 hours then", said Buddy, "Nobody can say that I'm a strict trainer."

The next morning at the Funnest, Excellent Gym in Existence, Buddy Blue was waiting and tapping his sneaker while looking at his stopwatch. Then Brian rolled in his wheelchair dressed in a blue sweatsuit with a number 11 on it. "It's about time", said Buddy.

"Sorry", yawned Brian, "I don't normally get up this early."

"The early worm catches the bird you know", said Buddy.

"Don't you mean the early bird catches the worm?" asked Brian.

"I do not!" shouted Buddy in a drill sergeant sounding voice. "Because right now, you're the early worm who can't even walk!"

"I'm a worm?" gasped Brian looking down at his inactive feet.

"But I'm about to make you the bird", said Buddy, "You'll work your way up to a running road runner and then you'll be able to fly like the bald eagle. It's work out montage time!"

Before Brian could think, he suddenly found himself on an exercise machine trying to pump up his legs. It was pretty hard, even with the weight setting on one pound. But Buddy was standing there shouting, "One, two, one, two!" Next Brian was on an exercise bike trying really hard to pedal with Buddy giving the same shouting treatment. Then we see Brian in a pool, holding onto the sides while kicking his legs in the water. And last, we see Brian on a treadmill set on slow motion, but kept slipping off. "This is so hard!" he whined.

"Hey", demanded Buddy, "If you want working legs again, they gotta be hard as rocks, not soft as Jello. Besides, the other day, I went to check on Murky and Lurky and I saw them exercising a storm. You could learn a thing or two from them."

"Learning from Villains?!" gasped Brian as Buddy helped him back on the treadmill.

Sure enough, in the Pits, we see Murky and Lurky doing jumping jacks non-stop. "Pant pant. How long have we been doing this, Murky?" asked Lurky.

"6 hours", panted Murky as he kept jumping, "And we'll keep on doing it till we lose the last of our ankle fat."

"I'd workout better if I had something to eat", said Lurky looking at the rock that had all the food they were supposed to eat underneath.

"Oh no!" grumbled Murky."And put the pounds back on? We'll never be free from these stupid ankle brace..." But before he could finish his sentence, Murky discovered that the ankle bracelet had slipped off his ankle and was now on his foot.

"Lurky", gasped Murky as he shook the bracelet off his foot. "It worked! I'm free!"

"You're free?" asked Lurky as he picked up Murky and turned him over looking at him.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Murky.

"You said you were free", said Lurky, "I'm looking if there's a price tag on you that proves it."

"Not that kind of free, you amoeba brain!" shouted Murky as he bonked Lurky on the head causing the monster to drop Murky on the face. "I'm finally free from my Pits arrest! Now I can leave the Pits anytime I want and get my revenge on Rainbow Brite and her little friends!"

"Does that mean, I can take off my bracelet too?" asked Lurky.

"No, you still got fat on your ankles", said Murky, "You need to keep doing more workouts and eat less if you want to be free from your Pits arrest."

"Or I can just rip it off like this", said Lurky as he ripped off his ankle bracelet like it was made of plastic.

"WHAAAT?!" shouted Murky with a shocked look on his face. "You mean you could've just easily ripped off our bracelets like that instead of having us trying so hard to lose all that weight?!"

"Does that mean I can start eating again?" smiled Lurky as he pushed over the rock and started gobbling up all the food that was stored in the hole. "It's great to eat again", said Lurky, "Even if all this food is now moldy and crawling with bacteria."

"Oh for badness sake!" grumbled Murky as he went and joined Lurky in the moldy feast for he was starving too.

Meanwhile, back at the gym, Brian was sitting in his wheelchair exhausted. Buddy had left the gym for a few minutes to get something and told Brian to take a break. "I've never felt this sore before", moaned Brian as he took off his sneakers and started rubbing his feet. "At least I got some feeling back in my feet", he panted, "I just wish it wasn't pain."

"No pain, no gain", replied Buddy as he stepped back into the gym. "Break's over. Back to your workout."

"If I must", sighed Brian, putting his sneakers back on.

"And I think I found a way to get you back on your feet again", said Buddy, "I'm giving you a training partner." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a familiar friend.

"Captain Fuzz?!" gasped Brian seeing his beloved hamster.

"The one and only", laughed Buddy, "The question we're gonna answer in this workout is, are you more athletic than a hamster?"

"You're not serious, are you?" worried Brian.

"The noble King of the Hamsters believes he can take you down", laughed Buddy, "So how can an inactive Sentinel of Light take down a king?"

Brian looked at his ring and then looked at his hamster. "Well, Captain Fuzz", sighed Brian, "Looks like we're now rivals."

Then another workout montage happened. Captain Fuzz was running nonstop on a hamster wheel while Brian was trying to keep up on the treadmill. The hamster was now seen rolling around in a plastic hamster ball while Brian was trying to catch it, first by crawling and then by walking. Then in the pool, Brian was trying to swim after Captain Fuzz who was riding in a toy speedboat, remote controlled by Buddy. "This isn't fair!" shouted Brian, "Captain Fuzz isn't even working out, he's just riding in a boat!"

"This isn't the hamster's physical therapy", called out Buddy, "This is yours!" And he turned the dial on the remote and the boat zoomed past Brian splashing water in his face. "Captain Fuzz isn't going to go down with this ship. But you might if you don't shape up!" shouted Buddy. Brian sighed as he continued to swim after the hamster filled boat.

After finishing their long awaited meal, Murky and Lurky finally took their long awaited steps out of the Pits and onto Rainbowland territory. "Finally", cackled Murky, "We're finally free from the Pits and now on, Yechh!, the green colored grass of Rainbowland! I wonder if we were better off on Pits arrest after all!"

"But wait", said Lurky, "The Color Kids always check on us everyday. Won't they notice us missing?"

"I've got that covered", laughed Murky as he took out a remote control and pushed a button. Suddenly, two figures came out of a nearby cave from the Pits. To Lurky's surprise, they were exact copies of Murky and Lurky.

"Hey, it's us", said Lurky, "Are we looking in a mirror?"

"These are robot duplicates, no-brain", grumbled Murky, "When those clueless Color Brats come here, they'll look at these bots and think we're innocently serving our Pits Arrest with no trouble. How are you doing today, Murky and Lurky?" Murky asked the robots.

"I hate colors!" replied the Murky-bot in a monotone voice.

"I like bunnies!" replied the Lurky-bot in a monotone voice also.

"Huh, huh", giggled Lurky, "It's like we both have twin brothers.

"So you see, we got our freedom now to cause as much chaos as we want", laughed Murky as he and Lurky walked away from the Pits and the robots.

Rainbow Brite and Indigo were seen walking through the hallways of the Color Castle. "I'm still not sure if Buddy's the right person to be in charge of Brian's physical therapy", said Indigo.

"Aw, I'm sure you can trust Buddy", said Rainbow, "After all, he is the fitness expert in Rainbowland."

"Hey, Rainbow", called out Red Butler from a nearby room, "Great news! The Sprites have come up with something that'll help us find the other missing shards of the Spectra Scepter." Rainbow and Indigo rushed into the room and there they saw Red standing next to a huge machine that looked like a vat with a computerized map of Rainbowland attached. Along with Mr. Glitters and some Sprites in scientist suits standing there proudly. "Behold", said Red proudly as Mr. Glitters started blowing a tiny trumpet, "The Spectra Scepter Shard Trackdowner."

"That is so awesome looking", smiled Rainbow.

"How does it work?" asked Indigo.

"Watch what happens when I put this shard into the vat", said Red as he took out the Red Shard they found the other day and placed it into the vat. Suddenly, two colored blips appeared on the Rainbowland Map. "See that red blip in the center where the Color Castle is located?" asked Red. "That's where we are now. Right where the Red Shard is. And that blue blip on the left side is where the Blue Shard can be found."

"OMB!" said Rainbow happily, "Now we know where to look for all the shards and we can rebuild the Spectra Scepter and save Earth from the Grix!"

"But where are the other shards?" asked Indigo, "All I'm seeing are red and blue blips."

"Once we find and fill this vat with more shards", explained Red, "More blips will appear on the screen."

"Then we'll let this screen be covered with cute little blips, ASAP", smiled Rainbow. "Let's see, where is the Blue Shard located?"

"I recognize that area", said Indigo, "That's the river known as the Rowdy Rapids. Oooh, that river makes me shiver!"

"We'll go get Buddy Blue to help us", said Rainbow, "I'm sure he'll be able to track down that Blue Shard like you did with the Red Shard, Red."

"We're in luck", said Red, "I ran into Buddy today. And he told me he was planning on taking Brian to the Rowdy Rapids for some special physical therapy. Hopefully, we'll be able to meet him there right now."

"WHAT?!" gasped Indigo, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted Buddy! Hurry everybody, we gotta get there before Buddy puts Brian into much worse shape than he is now!"

"Uh oh!" gasped Rainbow, "I forgot how intense those waters can be. Not to mention the whirlpools!" Rainbow, Indigo, and Red rushed out of the room while the Sprites followed, leaving the Trackdowner and the Red Shard inside it unguarded. Especially with two villains peeking through the window.

"I've heard about this Spectra Scepter", said Murky, "It's full of delicious power that should be mine!"

"I didn't know power was delicious", said Lurky, "Do you eat it with a fork or your hands?"

"Never mind", grumbled Murky, "Just push me in." Lurky obeyed and pushed Murky through the window and into the room, while Lurky stayed outside for he was too big to go through the window. Murky went over to the machine, swiped the Red Shard, stuffed it in his pants pocket and went back to the window where Lurky helped him out.

"We did it!" laughed Murky evily as he and Lurky ran through Rainbowland, "We committed our first jailbreak, breaking and entering, and theft! I'm on fire today!"

"Yeah, Murky", said Lurky, "You're on fire all right!" And Lurky pointed to the back of Murky's pants. Murky turned around and saw his back pocket flaming with red fire.

"YEOWWW!" shouted Murky as he ran around in circles while the fire in his pants got hotter.

"Quick, Murky!" called out Lurky, "Crop, Chop, and Bowl!"

"What does that mean?!" Shouted Murky still running.

"Or was it Mop, Hop, and Mole?" wondered Lurky, "Or Plop, Top, and Casserole?"

Murky started to run away screaming while Lurky ran after him. The Red Shard rolled out of Murky's flaming pants and landed somewhere in the tall grass. The shard was still hot and the blades of grass started to light up like green matches.

At the wet and wild river known as Rowdy Rapids, we see Buddy and Brian dressed in blue wetsuits and eye goggles. "You expect me to swim in there?!" gasped Brian staring nervously at the dangerous looking rapids and whirlpools.

"Yep", said Buddy, "And I am too. If you can beat me in a swimming race, then I know you'll be A-okay to walk again."

"Have you ever swam in there before?" asked Brian.

"To tell you the truth, no", said Buddy, "Which is why I think it'll be fun. But just to ease your anxieties, I'll jump in and swim around first." Brian watched as Buddy dove in and started swimming around easily. "See, Bri", called out Buddy, "Nothing to it, it, ITCH!" And Buddy started scratching like crazy in the water.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" called out Brian.

"I don't know!" shouted Buddy, still scratching, "I suddenly feel this itchy rash! Making it hard for me to swim straight!"

"Itchy rash?!" gasped Brian, "Could another Scepter Shard be close by?"

"AAAAH!" shouted Buddy as he got caught in a whirlpool and got sucked in.

"OH NO, BUDDY!" shouted Brian and without thinking, he got out of his wheelchair and dove into the whirlpool after Buddy.

Brian kept swimming under the water forcing his way through the rapids like a salmon swimming upstream. He then saw Buddy with his foot tangled in a seaweed trap and holding his breath for dear life. Brian swam to Buddy, snapped his foot free from the weeds, and managed to swim him back to the surface and on dry land.

"Buddy, are you all right?" panted Brian as he sat Buddy on the ground and then sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I think I'll survive", said Buddy as he spat water from his mouth, "Thanks, Brian. That was some awesome swimming you did there."

"Does that mean you think I'm now more athletic than a hamster?" asked Brian.

"You might even be more athletic than, dare I say it, me!" laughed Buddy, "High-5!" And he extended his hand. Brian was about to high-5 him until he noticed something in Buddy's hand.

"What's that you're holding?" asked Brian.

"I'm holding something?" wondered Buddy as he looked in his hand and found a blue crystal shaped like a pentagon with squiggly lines like water in the center. "I must've grabbed it when I was trying to free myself down there."

"That looks like another shape from The Spectra Scepter", gasped Brian. "Tell me, do you feel itchy anymore?"

"Now that you mentioned it, no", said Buddy, "What's up with that?"

"I remember Red Butler having the same itch when he was getting closer to The Red Shard", explained Brian,"But then he felt better once he touched it. Congratulations, Buddy. You found us another piece of the Spectra Scepter."

"Well, what do you know?" laughed Buddy as he and Brian started laughing together. Just then, Rainbow, Red, and Indigo arrived at the scene.

"Brian, Buddy", called out Rainbow, "Are you guys okay? You looked drenched!"

"Couldn't be better", laughed Buddy.

"I'll live", said Brian, "And so will he."

"Buddy Blue!" shouted Indigo angrily as she picked up the boy by his shoulders standing him up. "What were you thinking?! Putting Brian in that situation! This is physical therapy, not extreme sports! Has that headband of yours cut off the circulation to your brain?!"

"Please, take it easy on Buddy", said Brian standing up. "He was only trying to help get me back on my feet."

"Wait a minute", said Indigo surprised, "Brian, are you now standing up?"

"I am?" gasped Brian as he realized he was now on his feet. He started to walk around in circles, and didn't fall down once. "Hey, I got my feet back!" said Brian, happily. "ALL RIGHT!"

"Oh, B-walker!" smiled Rainbow as she hugged her now back-on-his-feet friend, "How did it happen?"

"It's was Buddy's idea of physical therapy", laughed Brian, "Sure, his methods were kind of rough and questionable at first, but when I saw he was in danger from drowning, I just had to get my feet back in action and save him, no matter what."

"And once again, I thank you for saving my healthy life", smiled Buddy.

"WHAT?" gasped Indigo, "You almost had a near drowning experience and Brian was forced to dive in to help you?! Everyone in Rainbowland knows that the Rowdy Rapids are not fit for swimming! It's been that way for 30 years!"

"It doesn't look so dangerous now", said Rainbow. Everyone looked at the river and were surprised to see that all the rapids and whirlpools were suddenly gone and the river was now clear and calm.

"Wait a minute", said Red as he saw the shard in Buddy's hand. "Did you just find The Blue Shard right now?"

"Oh, this?" said Buddy blushing, "Actually, this thing found me."

"Could that shard have something to do with the river acting wildly?" asked Brian.

"I think so", said Red, "According to the book of Krys, the Blue Shard has the power to control water. When the shards of the Scepter went flying across Rainbowland 30 years ago, The Blue Shard must've landed in that river making it rowdy and rapid for 30 longs years. And now that Buddy removed the shard, the river can now be at rest."

"That means this little blue baby gave the river a 30 year workout", laughed Buddy. "I wonder what else this sparkling drink coaster can do?" He aimed the shard at the river and tiny little spouts came out. Then Buddy concentrated and made a small whirlpool, then turned a section of the river into ice, and then changed it to steam, then back to water.

"It's like I have my own traveling aquacade", laughed Buddy as he put on a splashing water show while his friends smiled and clapped in amazement.

"Can you use that shard to absorb water like a sponge?" asked Rainbow.

"We shall see", said Buddy as he held the shard up closer, concentrated, and the shard sucked up a lot of water. "Whoa!" gasped Buddy, "I think it must of sucked up ten gallons of water. Like a ten gallon hat."

"Actually, a ten gallon hat can't even hold one gallon of water", said Brian.

Just then, Starlite galloped up to the group with a worried face, "Rainbow", he panted, "We got an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Starlite?" asked Rainbow.

"There's a grass fire near the Color Castle!" panted Starlite, "And it's getting bigger!"

"OH NO!" gasped Rainbow as she got on Starlite's back. "Hurry, everyone!" And they all left the now calm river following after Rainbow and Starlight. Brian, who hadn't done any running for several days, was much slower than the rest, but he tried his best to catch up.

Next, we see a huge fire in the middle of Rainbowland. The remaining Color Kids and the Sprites were pouring buckets of water over the flames, but that didn't seem to help. Even Stormy, who was above in the clouds splashing downpours of rain, couldn't douse that fire.

"Why isn't that fire going out?!" shouted Stormy with frustration.

"My poor green grass!" wailed Patty O'Green as she kept tossing water on the fire.

"This is so not good!" cried Rainbow as she and the others arrived at the scene.

"I got an idea", said Buddy as he jumped upon Starlite's back, "Rainbow, can you create a rainbow bridge over the fire?"

"You got it", said Rainbow as she created one of her bridges and she, Buddy, and Starlite went up to the top.

"Okay, waterbombs away!" shouted Buddy as he held out the Blue Shard and released all the gallons of water he absorbed from the river and dropped it on the fire.

"Buddy Blue's outstorming me?" gasped Stormy as she watched from the side.

Once every drop of water had been released from the shard, the fire was now no more. Just a huge pile of burnt grass. Everyone cheered as Rainbow, Buddy, and Starlite got back on the ground.

"That was awesome", smiled Canary Yellow, "How did you do it?"

"It wasn't too shard", smiled Buddy, "Everyone just groaned at that bad pun."

"Is everything okay now?" panted Brian as he finally caught up to the group.

"Brian, are you walking again?" asked Canary.

"You bet he is", smiled Rainbow, "Thanks to Buddy Blue."

"Speaking of blue", said Lala Orange, "Look at Brian's ring."

"My ring?" gasped Brian and to his and everyone's surprise, the ring was no longer red colored, but now a bright blue."

"Brian", smiled Rainbow, "This could be another sign that the ring is starting to trust you a little more." Brian just smiled with hope and was about to speak until Patty spoke up.

"My poor green blades of grass!" wailed Patty, "What monster could've done this to you all?!"

"That?" pointed Shy Violet shyly. In the center of the char, they spotted a round red sphere.

"The Red Shard!" gasped Red as he rushed over and slowly touched it with his finger to see if it was still hot. It was now damp from all that water and was cool and safe for Red to pick up. "How did this get all the way out here?" he asked.

"Hmmmm, I wonder?" said Rainbow as she took out her Rainbow binoculars and looked over to the Pits. She saw Murky and Lurky wandering around in circles, not realizing they were actually robot duplicates.

In another part of Rainbowland, we see Murky sitting in a small puddle in his underwear while Lurky was hanging Murky's singed pants on a tree branch to dry. "I'll get my revenge on Rainbow Brite and her little friends for this!" growled Murky.

"At least your wallet survived the fire", said Lurky as he took out a black wallet from the now hanging pants, but then the wallet crumbled into ashes, "Never mind", replied Lurky.

"I had my baby pictures in that wallet!" grumbled Murky, "Now what am I gonna use to scare people with?"

"Oh wait", said Lurky, "Now I remember! To put out a fire, you stop, drop, and roll! Aren't you glad I remembered?"

"A little too late!" scowled Murky as he started rolling around in the puddle in frustration.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5, Orange You Stylish?

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 5

by Cullen Pittman

Orange You Stylish?

We see Lala Orange heading into the Pits with a bag of food. She saw Murky and Lurky standing there with monotone looking faces. "You know, you two", said Lala, "I really hate it when it's my turn to check on you and bring you your food supplies. These sharp rocks in the Pits always ruin my new shoes."

"I hate colors", replied Murky.

"I like bunnies',replied Lurky.

"Sorry, but I have no time to discuss our hates and likes", said Lala, "Here's your lunch. They were serving orange chicken in the cafeteria today. Though I feel you don't deserve to eat my trademark colored food after everything you did to us and Rainbowland."

"I hate colors", said Murky.

"Just for that, you're not getting your dessert", grumbled Lala as she took a small bag of colored fortune cookies out of the big bag and placed the bag on the ground next to Murky's feet.

"I like bunnies", replied Lurky.

"One, that's chicken in that bag", said Lala, "And two, eating bunnies for dinner is wrong. I thought at least you wouldn't disgust me today, Lurky. See ya!" And she left the two standing there not realizing they were actually robot duplicates.

"It worked, she fell for it!" called out the real Murky who was hiding behind a huge rock, watching the whole time. "Now we can cause all the chaos we want and won't be missed."

"Aw", sighed Lurky as he stepped from behind the rock too, "I want to be missed."

"The only thing you're missing is your brain", grumbled Murky, "Anyway, we got a new evil mission. To steal those so called Scepter Shards from Rainbow Brite and her cronies. Think of the power I can obtain once I have them in my hands!"

"You might want to put oven mitts on your hands", said Lurky, "Remember how that red rock burned your pants yesterday?"

"I'm aware of that!" growled Murky, rubbing his bottom, "Which is why I'm building my newest genius invention to steal the shards for me. It should be finished in about a day or two. HA HA HA!" And Murky and Lurky looked over a nearby cave that had red glowing eyes in the dark and what looked like a beak.

Lala Orange was walking back to the Color Castle, still having bad thoughts about her experience with Murky and Lurky just now. "What's with those two and wanting to destroy my homeland?" grumbled Lala, "Other than that, I now have Pits dust all over my outfit!" She took out a whisk broom and started to dust herself off, until she bumped into someone and landed on the ground. "Watch where you're going!" groaned Lala as she pushed her beret off her eyes and back on her head.

"Sorry", said Brian's voice, I didn't see you", And Brian extended his hand to help Lala up.

"How could you not see my beautiful stylish clothes?" demanded Lala, but then she noticed that Brian's normally huge front tuft of hair was even huger than before. In fact, it covered his eyes. And the rest of his hair seemed a little longer. "Uh, Brian?" asked Lala, "When was the last time you had a haircut?"

"Haircut?" asked Brian, feeling his shaggy hair, "I think I remember having an appointment scheduled. It was supposed to be on the day after the Grix took over Earth. So I guess I missed it."

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Lala in a panic.

"Yes, I feel the same way!" sighed Brian, "That Grix messed up my home planet. But me and Rainbow Brite are working on a way to save..."

"NOOOO!" shouted Lala, "That awful Grix caused you to miss your hair appointment! That's the most horrible tragedy that could happen to someone!"

"It's only a missed haircut", said Brian confused.

"You might as well be brave about missing an appendix removal!" cried Lala as she hugged the boy, "You poor tormented soul. You've suffered too much!"

"But I..." said Brian, but before he could finish his sentence, Lala grabbed his wrist and started dragging him back to her keep while making funny siren sounds.

"Move aside, move aside!" shouted Lala to all the nearby Sprites. "Emergency bad hair day victim coming through!" The Sprites looked puzzled as Lala dragged Brian into her keep and slammed the door.

Brian soon found himself in a barber's chair wearing an orange colored smock. Lala was looking on the shelf at combs soaked in blue liquid. "This won't do", said Lala as she took an orange crystal, dropped it in the liquid turning it orange. "That's better", smiled Lala as she took out a comb and grabbed some scissors.

"I'm not so sure about this", said Brian, "The only one who's ever cut my hair in my entire life was my family barber. Only he knows how to get it just right."

"Trust me", said Lala, "I'm a professional. I've cut and styled the hair of everyone in Rainbowland. Color kids, Sprites, and even Starlight's mane. I've studied and memorized your hairstyle the first day I met you. So I think I know how you'd like it."

Then she started snipping and combing Brian's hair. The first thing she did was trim the hair that was covering Brian's eyes. Then Brian was able to get a good look at Lala's place. It was filled with lots of fancy clothes hanging from everywhere. "You sure have a lot of pretty clothes", said Brian.

"Aw, thank you", smiled Lala as she continued clipping, "I designed them all myself."

"That one in the middle looks really great", said Brian. Sure enough, in the center of the room was a headless mannequin wearing a long orange coat covered with almost every colored gem you could think of.

"That's my almost finished masterpiece", said Lala blushing, "I call it my Dazzling Retrocolor Gleamcoat. It just screams fashion!"

"Is every gem in the world on that coat?" asked Brian.

"No, not every gem", sighed Lala, "There are some that are missing from my list. Some that can only be found in other galaxies far away and very dangerous. In fact, I'm not ever going to wear that coat until I finally gather and decorate it with every type of gem in the universe. That's my dream."

Back at the Color Castle, Rainbow Brite was in the lab with Red Butler and Buddy Blue who were holding their respected colored Scepter Shards and were surrounding the new invention known as the Trackdowner.

"Tell me again why we had to wait till tomorrow to operate this machine again", asked Rainbow.

"Well", said Red, "The Sprites explained that the Trackdowner is a complex machine. It can only work once a day and needs to take a 24 hour rest after it's done its function."

"I don't know why it's called a Trackdowner", said Buddy, "The word downer is a bummer name. Especially when you put it near something fun to run on like a track."

"It's used to track down the missing Scepter Shards", explained Red, "Now that we have two shards, we can now get another lead to finding another shard."

"Okay, boys. Then drop shard 1 and shard 2 in so we can find shard 3", smiled Rainbow as she opened the vat of the Trackdowner and watched as Red and Buddy put both their shards in. They all looked at the map of Rainbowland above and there were the red and blue blips again, now close together in the picture of the Color Castle. Far south in which looked like a colored desert, was an orange colored blip.

"That's the Fingerpainted Desert", said Buddy.

"That must be where the Orange Shard is located", said Rainbow happily.

"Hmmmm", said Red, taking out the Book of Krys and turning a page, "The Orange Shard has the power over minerals like rocks, dirt, sand, and gems."

"Gems?" asked Rainbow, "That's Lala's specialty and that Shard is orange too. I bet she'll be totally syked to travel with us to the desert and help us find that shard."

Soon, Lala had finished Brian's haircut and turned the chair around facing Brian to the mirror. "So, what do you think?" asked Lala.

"Hey, it looks just like the way my barber cuts it", smiled Brian. "Thanks Lala."

"And you doubted me at first", smiled Lala as she swept up the clipped hair from the floor with a small broom and a dustpan and placed it in a jar marked Brian.

"What's that you're doing with my hair clippings?" wondered Brian.

"Oh, I always like to keep my Orange Keep clean", said Lala. "And I like collecting the hair clippings from the friends I give haircuts to." She then opened up a cabinet revealing jars of different colored hair clippings marked with the names Rainbow Brite's, Starlite's, Stomry's, the Color Kids, and the Sprites. "Now I got a new jar to add to my collection", said Lala proudly as she placed the jar with Brian's hair clippings on the shelf. "This was the very first time I ever cut an Earthling's hair", smiled Lala, "It was a great experience."

"Heh, heh", said Brian blushing while stroking the back of his hair.

"Please don't mess up my work", said Lala as she took a comb and combed the back of Brian's hair straight.

Just then, Rainbow Brite and Starlite came into Lala's place and saw the combing scene. "Oh, hello, my friends", said Lala blushing while Brian did too."

"Uh, we were just..." said Brian.

"Let me guess, Brian", said Starlite, "Lala just gave you one of her stylish manecuts."

"Starlite", said Rainbow, "Brian got a haircut. Only horses get a manecuts, and lions too."

"You mean stallions get manecuts", corrected Starlite.

"Thank you for giving Brian an unscheduled appointment", Rainbow said to Lala, "That was kind of you."

"Not a problem", smiled Lala, "Hair emergencies should never have appointments."

"I wouldn't really say mine was an emergency", said Brian.

"So what brings you and Starlite to my Keep?" asked Lala.

"Another Scepter Shard was located", said Rainbow, "The Orange Shard. And it can found in the Fingerpainted Desert."

"Fingerpainted Desert?" wondered Brian scratching his head, until Lala started combing it again.

"And we need your help searching for that shard, Lala", said Rainbow, "Since it's orange and you'll be able to sense where it is."

"You mean I'll get an itchy rash when I'm near that shard like Red and Buddy had?" gasped Lala, "I can't get a rash! Swimsuit season is coming soon!"

"But the rash will disappear once you find the touch the shard", said Rainbow, "Please, Lala. We need your help. For Brian and for the Earth."

"Oh, very well", sighed Lala, "For Brian and his home planet."

"Thank you, Lala", said Brian, "For doing this for me and my home."

Next, we see a desert painted with beautiful rainbow colored fingerprints all over the sand. Then a rainbow bridge appeared and Starlite galloped down it with Rainbow Brite, Brian, and Lala riding on his back. "Here we are, the Fingerpainted Desert", said Starlight as everyone got off.

"Look at these huge fingerprints", said Brian, "Did a kindergarten class of giants color this place?"

"Who knows?", said Rainbow, "It's been a mystery for many years on who decorated this desert. But I'm glad someone did. It's so pretty."

"Oh, ah, I feel the rash!" cried Lala as she started scratching, "It's like wearing a tacky wool sweater!"

"The Orange Shard must be buried somewhere in these sands", said Starlite.

"But this is a huge desert", said Brian, "Where do we start digging?"

"I guess we should start around this area", said Rainbow as she used her magic to create rainbow shovels and handed one to each of them.

"Actually, I can use my hooves to dig", said Starlite as he started digging through the sands.

Soon, the four friends were seen spread out digging holes in the desert trying to find that shard. "Why do I have to endure this?!" Lala whined to herself digging while scratching herself, "Not only am I itchy and sweating in the hot desert sun, I'm also getting sand all over my new clothes!" Just then, her shovel scooped up something. It was an orange crystal shaped like an oval with a rock emblem in the center.

"This must be the Orange Shard", said Lala as she picked up the shard, "And I'm no longer itchy. And this thing is pretty too. Much prettier than all this sand all over me. Why couldn't I be covered with little diamonds instead?" Just then, the shard started to glow and Lala found herself covered with small diamonds. "Where did these come from?" gasped Lala as she scooped off the diamonds, studied them, and stuffed them in her backpack. Then she looked at the shard. "Rainbow told me that this Orange Shard has the power to control and manipulate minerals. I wonder?" She looked at 3 nearby rocks, aimed the shard at them, concentrated, and the rocks suddenly turned to gold, silver, and bronze.

"I got the Midas Touch", smiled Lala, "Or actually the Midas Shard. With this stone, I can create all the gems missing from my Gleamcoat out of ordinary rocks." She picked up the now transformed rocks and placed them in her backpack.

"Oh, Lala!" called out Rainbow's voice. Lala jumped and quickly hid the shard in her coat pocket.

"Oh, hi Rainbow", said Lala trying not to sweat, "Any luck finding the shard?"

"No, not yet", said Rainbow, "How about you?"

"Um, no, I haven't seen it yet", Lala lied. Then imagined herself with an unattractive long nose.

"I noticed you weren't scratching anymore", said Rainbow, "Could that mean we're far away from the shard?"

"Maybe we are", said Lala, trying to sound innocent, "Perhaps we should search farther into the desert."

"No, it's getting late right now", said Rainbow as she waved to Brian and Starlite to come to her. "Let's all go back to the Color Castle and get some sleep", yawned Rainbow, "Then come back here tomorrow. Maybe we'll have better luck then."

"I sure hope so", sighed Brian, rubbing his arm. "And I thought Buddy's workouts were work."

"I am kind of pooped", said Starlite, "And no stallion poop jokes please."

"Yes, sleep", said Lala as she looked into her coat pocket, for she didn't really have sleeping on her mind right now.

It was the middle of the night back at the Color Castle. Everyone was sound asleep except Lala Orange. She was carrying a huge box of rocks back to her keep. It was extremely heavy and she ended up dropping them on the ground. "There's got to be a better way", thought Lala, but then realized there was. She took out the Orange Shard she secretly found today, aimed them at the rocks, and they suddenly marched in a straight line. And then she marched them into the front door of her keep and made them sit in a huge pile in the middle of the floor.

"You're all good rocks", smiled Lala as she pulled up a chair. "Now I'm about to make you all ever better gems." She grabbed a rock and aimed her shard at it, and it became an orange crystal gem. "Excellent!" laughed Lala as she looked at her unfinished gleamcoat. "By this morning or the next, you'll be coated! HA HA HA!" Laughed Lala as her eye pupils turned to jewels, and then used the shard to turn more of the rocks she gathered into jewels. Then we see the outside of the Orange Keep shooting out sparks of light through the windows.

The next day, Rainbow, Starlite, Brian, and Lala were back at the desert still digging for that missing shard, unaware that Lala had it hidden in her keep, for her Gleamcoat still wasn't finished yet. "Will we ever find that Shard", moaned Brian as he wiped his brow.

"I'm gonna need a hoof manicure once all of this is done!" groaned Starlite as he was blowing air on his sore sand colored hooves.

"Lala, can you sense the Orange Shard anywhere?" Rainbow called out to Lala. But Lala was still digging, still in a trance thinking about her future Gleamcoat. "LALA!" called out Rainbow. "Rainbowland to Lala!"

"Oh, yes. The Shard", said Lala, snapping out of it.

"You don't seem to be itching, Lala", said Brian, "So maybe the shard isn't around this section of the desert."

"No, probably not", said Lala, trying to sound innocent, "Why don't we all go back home and rest up. I have this feeling we'll be lucky tomorrow and finally find it."

"Good idea", said Rainbow, "They say that third time's the charm."

"And I'll have lots of charms tonight", thought Lala to herself with a wicked smile.

It was nighttime again at the Color Castle. Brian was lying in bed in the guest room exhausted from all that digging today. He then got out of bed to use the bathroom. Once Brian did his business, he saw something out the window. It looked like a parade of small rocks marching into the Orange Keep. But Brian was too tired to think straight and dismissed it as a dream and went back to bed.

The next morning, Lala stepped out the door in her now completed Dazzling Retroclor Gleamcoat which was covered with every known type of gem in the universe. Which were actually created from ordinary rocks. "I can't wait to show my masterpiece off to everyone in Rainbowland! YAWN!" said Lala, for she was both happy and tired from working two straight nights on her coat. She waved to a couple of nearby passing Sprites, but she was too sleepy to notice that the Sprites suddenly transformed into motionless crystal statues for some reason.

Lala had now entered the Color Kids control room where she saw the other 6 Kids working at their stations. "Good morning, my color loving co-workers", called out Lala. "What do you think of my new Dazzling Retrocolor Gleamcoat? I pulled an all-nighter to make it! No, make that two all-nighters."

Red Butler was the first to look up at Lala. "Hey, that's pretty...AAAAAH!" gasped Red as he saw orange beams shoot from Lala's eyes and hit him. Everyone became shocked when they saw Red get transformed into a motionless ruby statue.

"Red, what happened to you?" gasped Canary.

"Lala Orange!" demanded Patty O'Green, what did you just do to Red?" But then more beams shot from Lala's eyes and Patty got turned into an emerald statue.

"It's coming from Lala!" shouted Buddy as he looked at Lala and got transformed into a sapphire statue.

"What's happening to me?!" cried Lala as more beams shot out of her eyes and watched in horror as the rest of the Color Kids got transformed into crystal statues of their respected colors.

"What did I just do?" cried Lala as she went over to the Red Butler statue, "Red, can you hear me?" she called out, "Can all of you hear me?!" But statues couldn't move nor say a word.

"Maybe I can transform them back with this shard", said Lala as she took out the Orange Shard and aimed them at the statues, but nothing happened.

"NOOOO!" cried Lala as she looked at her shard that wasn't helping her now, "I have to find Rainbow Brite! She'll probably know what to do! No, I'll turn her into a statue too if I look at her! I've gotta get out of here!" She quickly ran out of the castle and tried to get back to her keep until she ran into Starlite.

"Oh, good morning, Lala", said Starlite, "I was on my way to meet Rainbow and Brian and you so we can go back to the desert and resume our dig for the Orange Shard. Shall we go together?"

"NOOOO, don't look at me!" shouted Lala.

"Don't look at you?" asked Starlite, "But you look so lovely with that sparkling gem coat and those orange beams shooting out of your eyes. Wait a minute!" But then Starlite became silent when he got transformed into a white crystal stallion statue.

"I'm too dangerous to be seen!" wailed Lala, "I'm no Midas, I'm a Medusa! A crystal statue making Medusa!" And she cried all the way back to her keep and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Brite and Brian were seen in the Color Castle's lab, unaware about what happened with Lala and her statue victims. "I just don't understand why we had a hard time finding the Orange Shard yesterday and the day before", said Rainbow.

"Do you think we should activate the Trackdowner again to see if it's still in the same spot?" asked Brian.

"Maybe so", said Rainbow, "Perhaps I overlooked something that day." Rainbow and Brian went over to the Trackdowner and turned it on. Sure enough, the three colored blips reappeared on the Rainbowland map. The red and blue blips came from the 2 shards already in the machine's vat, but then the kids noticed that the orange blip wasn't in the desert anymore. But instead, the blip was now seen in one of the Color Kids' keeps.

"What?" gasped Rainbow puzzled, "The map is showing that the Orange Shard is now in the Orange Keep."

"You mean Lala has it?" asked Brian, suddenly realizing those marching rocks he saw last night were probably not a dream after all, "If so, why didn't she tell us that she found it?"

"I don't know", said Rainbow, "But we'd better get over to her place and find out." Rainbow and Brian left the lab and tried to cut through the control room to get to the exit of the castle. Then they became surprised when they saw 6 crystal statues of the Color Kids in the seats.

"Oooh, somebody made pretty statues of my friends", smiled Rainbow. "I wonder who made them?"

"Good question", said Brian, "And I wonder where the Color Kids are? And why is there no statue of Lala?"

"Maybe the Orange Shard has something to do with this", said Rainbow, "Let's go, Brian." The two kids left the castle and rushed to the pathway of the Orange Keep. They noticed a lot of crystal Sprites everywhere.

"First crystal kids and now Crystal Sprites?" asked Brian, "What next, a Crystal Starlite?"

"Starlite!" gasped Rainbow as she saw her stallion friend now a crystal statue. "Somebody also made a statue out of Starlite. But why did the artist give him a surprised scared face?"

"What if that is Starlite?!" wondered Brian.

"That can't be!" cried Rainbow as she hugged her crystalized stallion. "Who could've done this?!"

"Maybe when we get to Lala's, we'll have the answers", said Brian, putting her hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Yes, let's keep going", said Rainbow trying to put on a brave face. Then she and Brian arrived at the front door of the Orange Keep and knocked.

"Please go away!" cried Lala's voice, "I don't want to look at anyone!"

"Lala, it's us", said Rainbow. "Rainbow and Brian."

"Oh no!" cried Lala, "You've found out what I've done?!"

"What did you do, Lala?" asked Brian as he watched Rainbow use the magic rainbow key to unlock the door and they both stepped inside. There, they found Lala sitting in a corner in the shadows.

"No, stay back please!" cried Lala. Rainbow and Brian approached Lala and saw that she was wearing a blindfold.

"Why do you have your pretty eyes covered?" asked Rainbow as she went over and pulled off the blindfold revealing Lala's cursed eyes.

"NO, DON'T!" cried Lala, but it was too late. Rainbow Brite got transformed into a crystal statue of many colors.

"RAINBOW!" gasped Brian as he saw his dear friend now a quiet motionless statue.

"I tried to warn her!" wailed Lala as she slipped the blindfold back on so she wouldn't do the same thing to Brian.

"What happened to Rainbow?!" demanded Brian, "What did you do to her and to all the rest of our friends?!"

"I don't know how it happened!" cried Lala. "The last thing I remember was working all night on my now completed Gleamcoat! And when I went to show it off to everyone, beams shot out of my eyes and they all turned into statues!"

"How did you get all those gems?!" asked Brian surprised when he saw Lala wearing her Gleamcoat, "When I saw your coat 2 days ago, it had only a few gems."

"All right, I confess!" cried Lala as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the Orange Shard, "I used this to create these gems out of ordinary rocks!"

"So you did have the shard all this time", said Brian as he took the shard from her, "Why didn't you tell us that you found it?"

"I was only going to keep it for a night or two so I could finish up my coat", said Lala, "And when it was finished, I was planning on letting you know I had the shard during our third trip to the desert so you'd think I found it just now."

"You mean you had us digging for two whole days, and we were about to go back to that hot desert again when you had that shard all along?!" demanded Brian.

"I know", cried Lala, "I was afraid if I told Rainbow the plans I had for this shard, she'd say no. I never meant for my friends to become crystal statues! I'm so sorry!" And she started crying through her blindfold.

"It's okay", said Brian, patting Lala's shoulders, "You never meant to harm anyone. You just wanted to make your beautiful coat."

"I wish I never made this thing!" shouted Lala. "I'd give it up if I can cure my friends!"

"Maybe the Book of Krys will help us find a way to reverse the effects", said Brian, "It's back at the lab where the Trackdowner is kept. We'll go together." Brian took Lala by the hand and helped her out the door and started to guide her back to the castle. "Don't worry, Rainbow", said Brian as he looked behind and saw the helpless crystalized Rainbow Brite, "We'll find a way to cure you and all of our friends."

Just then, a vulture with red glowing eyes swooped down and snatched the shard from Brian's hand, "Hey, come back with that!"shouted Brian.

"What just happened?" asked Lala, who couldn't see a thing.

"A vulture just took the shard!" shouted Brian as he tried to chase after the flying thief while dragging Lala behind her.

"Excellent!" cackled Murky while operating a remote control. For that stealing bird was actually a robot. "My new robo-vulture will snatch every shard those color brats end up finding!"

"Can I keep the birdie as a pet?" asked Lurky, "I promise to clean up after him."

"It's a robot!" growled Murky, "But you can clean up after his oil spills though."

Just as the vulture was about to approach Murky and Lurky, it ended up hitting something. The bird hit Stormy in the face who was passing by on one of her clouds.

"The birdie hit Stormy", said Lurky.

"Uh oh!" gasped Murky, "Run for it, Lurky! Before Stormy lightning bolts our bottoms!" And the two ran off back into the Pits.

"Stupid bird!" shouted Stormy as she grabbed the vulture, "You should be arrested for jayflying! And you're no jaybird either! Wait a minute, what's this you got?" She yanked the Orange Shard from the bird's beak and let it fly off and follow Murky and Lurky back into the Pits.

Stormy then saw Brian and Lala running. Stormy lowered her cloud to them and asked, "Does this belong to you?" and she handed the shard back to Brian.

"Thank you, Stormy", said Brian, "You really saved the day."

"So what's with all these crystal statues I keep seeing around this place?" asked Stormy, "And where is everyone today? And what's with the blindfold, Lala? Are you finally sick of looking at Brian's mug? HA HA!"

"We'll explain on the way", grumbled Brian as he led Lala back to the Castle while Stormy followed.

Back in the Castle lab, Brian was flipping through the Book of Krys while Lala sadly told Stormy about how she caused this crystal statue catastrophe. "Wow", said Stormy, "And I thought I did some bad stuff!"

"How will I ever cure my friends?!" wailed Lala, "And if I do cure them and myself, how can I ever face them again?"

"If they are your friends, I'm sure they'll forgive you", said Stormy, placing her hand on Lala's shoulder, "Like how you all forgave me."

"You really think so?" asked Lala.

"Yeah", said Stormy, "All those bad things I did in the past, I actually did on purpose. And out of anger and jealousy. But you didn't mean to do this to your friends. Trust me, you're a much better person than I ever was back then."

"Thank you, Stormy", said Lala as the two girls hugged.

"I think I found the answer", said Brian as he came to a page, "It says here, that anyone who misuses the Spectra Scepter or any of the shards for evil or selfish desires, they will get inflicted with magical punishments."

"And that's what I did", gasped Lala, "Used the shard to create those gems instead of giving it to you now so you can help your Grix covered world. I know I deserve to be punished, but the shard didn't have to take it out on my friends too! They did nothing wrong!"

"But don't worry", continued Brian, "It also says the punishments are only temporary. And things will go back to normal once you've learned your lesson."

"Oh, I have", said Lala, "I definitely have."

"Hey, look", said Stormy as she pointed to the door that led to the control room. All of the Color Kids were now changed back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Red, "I suddenly felt as stiff as a statue for a while."

"And I felt like I had Emerald pigtails", said Patty, adjusting her hair.

"I think I might need some physical therapy myself", said Buddy, trying to kick out the kinks in his legs.

"I think your punishment has officially ended", said Brian as he undid Lala's blindfold. Lala saw the now cured Color Kids and sighed of relief that everything was back to normal.

"Look, it's Britey!" said Stormy as she saw Rainbow Brite and Starlite and all the Sprites who were now free from their crystal shells.

"You're all back to normal!" smiled Rainbow happily.

"Normal?" asked Violet puzzled, trying to straighten out her mind.

"Lala", gasped Rainbow as she saw Lala step into the room with a humble face while Brian and Stormy also stepped in. "Are you okay, Lala?"

"I am now", sighed Lala as she held out the Orange Shard, "I'm sorry that I caused this mess everyone. I hope that you'll all forgive me for turning you into statues."

"Don't worry, Lala", said Rainbow, "I'm sure what you did was just a mistake. The thing that matters now is that we're all here in the flesh and fur. Right everyone?"

"Yeah!" said all of Lala's friends, smiling at her.

"Just as long as you don't ever do that to us again", said Indigo, "Or at least try not to."

"Thank you, everyone", smiled Lala with tears of joy.

"Say, what happened to your new coat?" asked Starlite, "It was covered with gems a while ago, now it just has rocks."

"Rocks?" gasped Lala. Sure enough, all the gems on her coat she had created had turned back into plain ordinary rocks.

"Sorry your Gleamcoat is no longer gleaming", said Brian.

"It's okay", said Lala, "It's what I get for trying to make shortcuts. I now prefer to keep searching for the true gems for my coat one day at a time."

"I know", said Brian as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold bottlecap and handed it to Lala. "I got this from a bottle of Earth soda the other day. It's not really gold and it may not be a gem, but I still think of it as a treasure and I'd like you to have it, Lala."

"But I can't take this if you think it's a treasure", said Lala.

"I insist", smiled Brian, "Think of it as a tip for the great haircut you gave me the other day."

"Thank you, Brian", smiled Lala as she gave him a hug and then she stuck the bottlecap on the right cuff of her coat. "I'll always think of you when I look at this 'treasure.'"

Brian then saw his ring glow and it turned a bright orange and he smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6, Green With Comedy

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 6

Green with Comedy

By Cullen Pittman

Rainbow Brite, Red Butler and some of the Sprites were seen in the lab in the Color Castle about to start up the Trackdowner. "Oooh, I can't wait to see those cute little colored blips on the screen again", said Rainbow excitedly, "It's almost like playing connect the dots."

"Hopefully, we can start playing connect the shards as soon as we find all 7 shards and rebuild that Spectra Scepter so we can save Earth", said Red as he placed the 3 shards they found so far, which were colored red, blue, and orange, in the vat of the Trackdowner. "Starting up", said Red as he flipped the switch and they all looked at the screen. But nothing appeared.

"Why is the screen all black?" asked Rainbow, "Where's my beautiful Rainbowland?"

"Rainbowland is still outside", explained Red, "For some reason, the Trackdowner isn't working and we're looking at a blank screen."

Mr. Glitters nodded and went to the back of the machine, opened a hatch, and started to look around.

"Do you see the problem, Mr. Glitters?" asked Rainbow. The little white Sprite squeaked a yes and stepped out of the hatch and pulled out a strange looking gadget that looked quite burnt to a crisp.

"Uh oh", said Red as he studied the device, "The Trackdowner has a broken Quelkzonker."

"Oooh, a broken Quelkzonker?!" gasped Rainbow, "Can it be fixed?"

"No, this Quelkzonker has seen its last days", said Red, "We'll have to get a new Quelkzonker, and that could be a problem."

"We can just go to the Sparlking, Delightful, Hardware Store in Existence, right?" asked Rainbow.

"Unfortunately, no", said Red, "Our local hardware store doesn't sell this rare part, nor does any store in this part of the galaxy. We'll have to special order a Quelkzonker from a hardware store in a galaxy really far away."

"How far?" asked Rainbow, "And how long will it take to get delivered?"

"I'd say if we place an order for one now, it should be delivered here in about a week", explained Red.

"A week?!" gasped Rainbow, "Brian's not going to like hearing that we'll have to wait a week to find more shards and that the mission to save Earth will be delayed a lot more."

"Where is Brian, anyway?" asked Red.

"He's helping Patty in her garden", said Rainbow, "Brian asked if he could be given more responsibility while he's temporarily staying here in Rainbowland. So I thought helping Patty would be good for him, seeing all those pretty flowers."

"You're serious?!" gasped Red, "You left Brian alone with the joke obsessed Patty O'Green?!

Meanwhile, at The Greenest Most Beautiful Garden in Existence, we see Patty O'Green watering a bed of flowers while Brian watched. "Can I help you water?" asked Brian.

"Sure", smiled Patty as she reached over for another watering can and handed it to Brian. "You can water those special flowers over there."

Brian was about to pour water on the flowers, but then remembered that Patty O'Green was a prankster, "Wait a minute", said Brian, "Are you sure if I water these flowers, they won't squirt at me?"

"How can you think that?" demanded Patty, "I swear on my pigtails that these flowers won't squirt you at all."

"Okay, if you say so", said Brian as he started to pour some water on the flowers. But then a giant cobra's head sprouted up from the flower bed and squirted liquid in Brian's face. "AAAHHH!" shouted Brian as he dropped the can and started rubbing his eyes. "Cobra venom!"

"Ha ha, relax, Brian", laughed Patty, "It's only water." When Brian's vision came clear again, he saw that it was only a rubber cobra attached to a hose held by Patty.

"And I thought Stormy was the only one who loved getting me wet!" grumbled Brian, as he wiped his face dry with his sweater.

"Sorry, Brian", giggled Patty, "It's just that it's been so long since I had someone new to joke on. Everyone in Rainbowland is aware of my jokes and pranks and know how to avoid them. I'm so glad you came into my life." And she held out her hand so Brian could shake it.

"There's no joy buzzer on that hand, is there?" asked Brian suspicious.

"Nope", said Patty, showing that her hand was clear. Brian shook her hand, but then Patty's hand popped off. Brian became shocked as confetti shot out of Patty's sleeve.

"Gotcha again!" laughed Patty as her real hand came out of the sleeve.

"Do you always think of pranks?" demanded Brian as he dusted the confetti off.

"Not really", said Patty, "Plants and gardening are my other favorite things. In fact, I believe telling jokes helps my plants get a sense of humor and grow better. Just watch how I tickle the funny stems of this new batch of flowers." Brian watched as Patty went over to some nearby flowers.

"Hey flower fans", said Patty, "What do you give a Christmas tree with bad breath? Orna-mints! Ha Ha! Did you hear about the girl who wore magnets as earrings? She wanted to feel attractive! Ha ha! They say 7 is the scariest number because 7 ate 9. But do you know what the scariest letter is? V! Because V always comes after U! Ha Ha! I kill me!"

"I hope those flowers won't kill her first", thought Brian, listening to Patty torturing those poor flowers with those jokes. Just then, while Patty was closing her eyes laughing, Brian noticed that the flowers pulled themselves out of the ground and started running off somewhere. "Patty", said Brian snapping her out of her laughing trance. "Your flowers are running away."

"Okay, I understand you want to be a comedian like me", giggled Patty, "But seriously, runaway flowers? You gotta come up with better material than tha..." Then Patty dropped her jaw when she saw Brian pointing to the flowers running off somewhere.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" demanded Patty as she and Brian followed after the running plants. Then they came across a huge wall with an entrance that was completely covered with a large clump of vines. The flowers managed to squeeze through small openings in the vines and disappeared.

"We're too big to get through this vine mess", said Brian. Then he turned around and saw Patty itching like crazy. "You okay, Patty?" he asked.

"I always try to avoid this section of the garden", cried Patty as she was still scratching, "I always seem to break out in an itchy rash whenever I'm near those vines."

"Wait a minute", said Brian, "That's the same itching Red, Buddy, and Lala did when they came close to their respected color shards. Maybe the Green Shard is somewhere behind those vines."

"Really?" asked Patty still scratching, "All this time, there was a magic shard in my garden and never knew about it? The jokes really on me!"

"We have to let Rainbow Brite know about this", said Brian.

"Here, use my cell phone to call her", said Patty as she handed Brian a green phone. "I'm too itchy to dial." Brian pushed a button and it gave him a small shock.

"YIKES!" shouted Brian as he felt static.

"Oops, sorry", said Patty embarrassed, "That's my joy buzzer phone. Here's my real phone." She took the prank phone from Brian and handed him her real phone.

"And I thought crank calls were annoying", sighed Brian as he started dialing Rainbow Brite's cell phone number.

Soon, Rainbow Brite was at the scene with Brian and Patty. She was studying the mess of vines blocking the entrance. "What luck that we might be able to locate another shard without the Trackdowner's help", said Rainbow, "You were smart to plant that four leaf clover patch the other day, Patty."

"If only my luck would get rid of this rash", grumbled the scratching Patty, "It feels like I'm near poison ivy!"

"After reading The Book of Krys before I came here", explained Rainbow, "The Green Shard has the power to control plants."

"Could that have been the reason those flowers uprooted themselves and ran through those vines?" asked Brian.

"And I thought they just didn't like my jokes", said Patty.

"Now we have to find some way to get through this vine-guard", said Rainbow, "Hee hee! I said vine-guard. Sounds like vineyard or vanguard!"

"I wish you'd leave the jokes to me", sighed Patty.

"I think I know the tool that'll do the job", said Rainbow as she magically made a pair of rainbow colored hedge clippers appear. "These hedge clippers should get rid of those vines. Though I should probably call them vine clippers though."

But before Rainbow could make the first clip, some vines shot out of the clump and seized Rainbow tying her up, "What the...?" gasped Rainbow, but before she could continue, she got pulled into the vines out of sight.

"RAINBOW!" cried Patty and Brian as they suddenly saw the vines roll up into a huge ball and started rolling away making the entrance to the secret place clear. "After those plants!" shouted Brian as she and Patty chased after the vine ball.

Brian and Patty were now running through an even bigger garden. Filled with all sorts of dangerous plants like giant Venus Flytraps and cacti. "I never knew plants grew hyper in this part of my garden!" gasped Patty.

Just then, the cacti started firing needles at the kids and the flytraps were reaching out trying to bite them. "These plants also seem hyper mad too!" cried Brian as he and Patty continued running. Luckily for them, those plant attackers were bad shots and the kids escaped from them with only one needle stuck in Brian's bottom. "OW!" cried Brian as Patty yanked out the needle.

"I guess no one taught these plants about T.L.C." said Patty.

"And that vine ball is M.I.A." said Brian. "We lost its trail! Now how are we going to find and save Rainbow?!"

"Look over there", said Patty as she and Brian headed over to what looked like a bunch of flowers, "I remember growing these flowers some time ago, but then disappeared. How did they get here?"

"Maybe they ran in here", said Brian, "Just like those last running flowers we saw."

"Look what's in that tree way back there", gasped Patty, pointing to a tree right next to the end of the wall. Patty and Brian ran up close to it and saw it was a large crab apple tree. And there was a hole in the center of the tree that contained a green crystal shaped like a square with a leaf emblem in the middle.

"That must be the Green Shard", said Brian. "At least we found that."

"And the sooner I touch it, the sooner I'll stop itching", said Patty as she took the shard out of the tree. "Ah, that feels much better", smiled Patty for her rash seemed to stop.

But just then, a branch of the tree yanked the shard away from Patty. "Hey, that's mine!" she demanded.

"Oh no no no!" said a cranky sounding old man's voice. Brian and Patty looked up and was surprised to see the tree now sprouted an angry looking face. "This green rock is mine you flesh colored thieves!"grumbled the tree as it pointed the shard to the ground. Suddenly, 2 long vines sprouted out and tied up Brian and Patty.

"What's going on?" gasped Brian as he tried to squirm free, but just made the vines tighter.

"Yeah", gasped Patty, "Since when do crab apple trees talk and power magic shards?!"

"I'm no mere crab apple tree!" growled the tree, "I am King CrabApple! Ruler of this plant kingdom!"

"You, a ruler?" gasped Patty laughing, "The only way you can be a ruler is if you get carved into a 12 inch stick! HA HA HA!"

"Oh, those horrid jokes of yours!" griped King CrabApple, "My newest plant subjects were right about you!"

"What do you mean your plant subjects?" asked Patty. Suddenly, the same flowers that ran away stepped out from behind the King tree.

"I used the power of this green rock that suddenly landed in my branches 30 years ago to summon these innocent flowers free from your garden prison and bring them here to my secret kingdom. I've been doing this for a while!" explained the King, "Ever since you started telling them your bad jokes!"

"My jokes are bad?" gasped Patty, "Brian, you think my jokes are good, don't you?"

"Well", said Brian, but then decided to change the subject, "Your majesty", said Brian, "We're looking for our friend, Rainbow Brite, who was taken by a huge wall of vines. That's the only reason we came into your kingdom. We need to save her."

"Oh really?" said the King, "And I thought you came in here to take my jewel."

"That too", said Patty, blushing.

"I knew it!" shouted the King, "As for your friend, she's safe for now." He then snapped his branchy fingers and something dropped out of his leafy top. It was Rainbow Brite tied up in vines, hung upside down.

"RAINBOW!" gasped Brian and Patty.

"Hi guys", said Rainbow blushing, mainly because the blood was rushing to her head.

"Please, your majesty", pleaded Brian, "We don't mean to steal from you. We only need that shard to build a powerful scepter to save my home planet from an evil substance called Grix."

"Grix?!" gasped the King, "I remember that evil toxin. It completely covered me and my poor plant subjects turning us into the Dark Queen's personal garden of evil! Oh, those were the most horrible days we've ever experienced. Thankfully, that Grix soon got cleared and this shard, you call it, came into my life. And I've been using it to protect this section of my garden ever since. I don't ever want my plant subjects to suffer such a dark hardship ever again."

"But right now, my family and friends and fellow Earthlings are going through the same suffering you and your subjects experienced", pleaded Brian, "Thanks to the Dark Queen's even worse daughter, The Dark Princess."

"Yes", pleaded the upside-down Rainbow, "You don't want those Earthlings to feel the pain you went through back then? Do you?"

"Hmmm, you have a point", said the King, "I'll tell you what. If you can pass a little challenge of mine, not only will I set you free, I'll also surrender this Green Shard to you. But if you fail, you three must remain here as my gardening slaves forever. And your first job will be to feed my hungry Venus Flytrap subjects!"

Brian gulped remembering those carnivorous plants that almost ate him and Patty.

"What's your challenge?" asked Patty.

"I'm glad you were the one to ask me that, Patty O'Green", said the King, "Since you've tortured these plants with your jokes, now you must tell me a joke and get me to laugh."

"Is that all?" asked Patty, "Sure, I'll take your challenge and I bet I'll have you laughing so hard, you'll spout sap out your nose."

"Don't be so cocky", warned the King, "We crab apple trees have a reputation for being crabby and hardly ever laughing. You'll get 4 chances to make me laugh. Go right ahead."

"Okay", said Patty, "Here's one of my favorite gutbusters. What do you call a dinosaur who gets into an accident?"

"A tyrannosaurus wreck", sighed the King, "Not funny. Second joke please."

"I thought I'd get him with that one", moaned Patty, "Okay, do you know what you get when you fill an alarm clock with pepper?"

"You get a sneeze alarm", grumbled the King, "And the world's loudest alarm clock won't wake anyone up from that sleeper. Third joke now!"

"Oh gee", said Patty slowly losing her confidence, "Did you hear about the painter who dipped his paintbrush in a soda can?"

"He made pop art", finished the King, "The plants that I rescued from you have told me all these jokes before. Though I found the pop art joke kind of funny, it wasn't strong enough to make me laugh. You got one last chance."

"Can you please give me and Brian some alone time to come up with some new material?" pleaded Patty, "Kind of a last request if I fail and we become flytrap chow?"

"Oh, very well", said the King, "No one can say this tree has no mercy." The King used the shard to free Patty and Brian from their vine ropes. Then summoned four rectangular hedges to surround Patty and Brian giving them privacy.

"So, your highness", asked Rainbow, "Why are your apples called crab apples? Do crabs like to eat them? Or do you actually grow seafood?"

"Auugh!" mumbled the King, "That green girl better deliver me some laughs!"

Inside the hedge prison, Brian was watching a nervous Patty pacing around, "What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?!" stuttered Patty. "It's bad enough all my friends in Rainbowland have heard of all my jokes, now these plants too?!"

"But at least King CrabApple has given you some time to come up with new material", said Brian.

"But I can't think of new jokes at the last minute!" cried Patty, "No one can! It's impossible!"

"Or maybe improv-able", smiled Brian, "You can do improv!"

"Improv?!" gasped Patty, "What's that?"

"Improv is a type of comedy where the audience gives the comedians ideas and they have to come up with something funny right away", explained Brian, "My school back on Earth did improv acts during acting classes and they were really funny."

"But I've never done improv before", said Patty.

"Don't worry, we'll do an improv act together", said Brian, "And I'll run you through some steps."

"So tell me, your majesty" asked Rainbow Brite who was still tied upside-down from King CrabApple's branches, "If you're the king of this garden, does that mean you have a queen? How about that willow tree over there? Maybe she's a widow willow? Hee hee!"

"GRRRR", mumbled the King to himself, "I should wrap a vine around this girl's mouth! But I can't. Her face is too cute and innocent." He then took the Green Shard and made the hedges walk away revealing Patty and Brian. "Okay, Miss O'Green", commanded the King, "You have one last chance to make me laugh."

"Oh, I will", said Patty now ready, "And Brian here is going to assist me. Now, the first thing I need is a setting for this joke to take place. Care to choose, your majesty?"

"You want me to help you with your joke?" asked the King, "This is rather unusual. Let's see. How about a restaurant just for plants?"

"A restaurant just for plants, eh?" said Patty, "Okay, we can work with that. I'll be the waitress and Brian can be a plant customer. What kind of plant do you want Brian to be?"

"How about making Brian a human customer in a plant restaurant?" called out Rainbow. "I like him better as a human."

"Heh, heh", said Brian blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, that would probably be even funnier", said Patty, "Would that be fine with you, your highness?"

"Very well", said the King, "This might be interesting."

"And now for the comedy skit, Human Customer in a Restaurant for Plants", said Patty as she turned to Brian. "Welcome to Chez Flores, my good sir. How many in your party? We have special high chairs available if you have little seedlings."

"Uh, just one please", said Brian.

"Come right this way, sir and have a seat", said Patty as she grabbed a nearby flower pot and put it behind Brian.

"You expect me to sit in a flower pot?" asked Brian.

"Oh no", said Patty, "You stick your feet and stand in it."

"Then why did you call it a seat if I have to stand in it?" asked Brian.

"Because the pot's name is Seat", said Patty.

"Seat the Pot?" asked Brian.

"Yeah", said Patty, "I wanted to name him Pete, but that was his brother's name. Peter Pot. Or was that Peter Pan?"

Brian just turned the pot upside-down and sat on it, then looked over at King CrabApple who didn't seem to be laughing yet.

"Do you serve sweet potatoes here?" asked Brian.

"But of course", said Patty, "We serve everyone. The Sweet Potato Family have a reservation booked at 5. And they are sweet tippers. Unlike those greedy sour pickles."

"What are your specials?" asked Brian.

"Well, we got fertilizer, fertilizer, and more fertilizer", said Patty.

"But I don't eat fertilizer", protested Brian.

"You should", said Patty, ruffling Brian's hair, "Your top has turned from green to brown. It's not even autumn."

"Do you at least have something in the meat department?" asked Brian.

"So you're carnivorous, eh?" asked Patty, "Then you'll love our flytrap special. Lots of delicious creepy, crawly bugs."

"Gross!" gasped Brian, "Do you expect me to eat bugs?!"

"But bugs have all the main alphabetical vitamins", said Patty, "There's Vitamin A-phid, Vitamin B-tle, Vitamin C-cada, Vitamin K-tydid..."

"But bugs?!" demanded Brian.

"Gee, first you don't want fertilizer and now you don't want bugs", said Patty, "You sure are one finicky plant."

"But I'm not a plant", protested Brian, "I'm a human."

"Oh really?" asked Patty, "Then why did you come to a restaurant for plants?"

"Plants?" asked Brian, "I thought this was a restaurant from France."

"From France?" asked Patty, "How could you make a mistake like that?"

"The guy who recommended this place was a French Fry", said Brian.

"Vive La Plants!" sighed Patty.

Just then, Patty and Brian turned around and saw King CrabApple trying to hold something in, but then he opened his barky mouth and started laughing out loud. "HA HA HA HA!" laughed the King as he let loose Rainbow Brite setting her on the ground. "A restaurant that sells fertilizer and bugs!" laughed the tree. "Who could think of such comic genius?!"

"I really didn't think it was all that funny", said Patty, "I was just improvising."

"His royal highness thinks it was funny", laughed Rainbow, "And so did I!"

"And so do his fallen down from laughter flowers", said Brian. Sure enough, all the flowers that ran away from Patty earlier seemed to be giggling.

"Wow", said Patty, "I was being funny without even thinking about it."

"Look at King's crab apples!" gasped Brian as he pointed to the laughing tree. Sure enough, the rotten looking crab apples were transforming into large red and green colored apples.

"You did it!" laughed the King, "You've turned me from a cranky crab apple tree, back into a regular old sweet apple tree!"

"You were once an apple tree?" asked Patty.

"Correct", smiled the King, "Many years ago, I was once a jolly tree king named just King Apple. Until that terrible Grix covered me up. And when I was finally free from the Grix and started using this Green Shard that fell on me, I suddenly felt myself turning into a crabby crab apple tree for some reason."

"Of course", said Brian, "I remember reading that the shards punish anyone who misuse their powers."

"So this green rock was the reason I why I felt so crabby over the years", said The King, "By taking innocent plants from their home gardens and making them live here and serve me. And I thought I was protecting them from Patty's bad jokes. Which now I don't think are really that bad anymore."

"You thought my original jokes were really funny?" asked Patty now smiling.

"Yes", said the King, "And so do your flowers. They were telling me all along that they loved your jokes, but I was too busy being a crabby king to believe them. I apologize my dear flowery subjects and to all of you children for tying you up with vines. Here you go, Patty O'Green. The Green Shard is yours." And he handed the Shard to Patty, "Feel free to use it to take your flowers back to their true garden home."

"Wow, thank you, Your Majesty", smiled Patty as she looked at the shard. "And I especially want to thank you, Brian. You helped me get my comedy mojo back thanks to your improv idea!" And she hugged Brian.

"You mostly did all the comedy", said Brian blushing, and then noticed that his ring had changed color once again. To a bright green.

"Hey, you got another color added to your ring, Brian", smiled Rainbow. "I think you might be getting halfway there to becoming the Sentinel once again."

"You really think so?" asked Brian smiling and looking at his now green ring. "It almost looks like a certain green comic book superhero's ring."

"And one more thing." said the King as he reached from behind his back and pulled out 3 green apples and handed them to Patty, Brian, and Rainbow. "Care to try my sweet green apple treats?"

"Neat!" smiled Patty as she and the others were about to take bites of their apples, until all 3 apples exploded covering them all with green applesauce.

"HA HA HA!" laughed the King, "This King can also be quite the jester! HA HA HA HA!"

The 3 kids sighed as they slowly walked away from the cracking up tree while Patty used the Green Shard to let her flowers follow her back to her garden. The giant Venus flytraps and cacti they meet earlier didn't attack for Patty was showing them the shard she was holding.

"You know", said the King as he looked over at the willow tree next to him, "Maybe I will try to woo that willow."

The 3 kids were back in the familiar garden where Patty used the shard to get the flowers to replant themselves back in their original beds. "You know", said Patty as she turned to Rainbow and Brian, "I've just had some inspiration for some new jokes and pranks. Whoopee cushions with exploding applesauce! HA HA!"

"I think we'd better watch where we sit for a while", Brian whispered to Rainbow. Rainbow just silently giggled.

"Well, at least we now have 4 shards", said Brian, "Rainbow, when can we start up the Trackdowner so we can find those last 3 shards and quickly save Earth?"

"Uh", said Rainbow still smiling, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, hopefully patient Brian."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Chapter 7, Spring Break Special

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 7

Spring Break Special

by Cullen Pittman

Today, we see Rainbow Brite holding a blindfolded Brian's hand taking him somewhere. "Just what is this surprise you have planned for me?" asked Brian.

"Remember yesterday when I told you that the Scepter Shard Trackdownwer was broken and won't be fixed until next week?" asked Rainbow.

"I really didn't like hearing that", sighed Brian, "Knowing that we won't be able to find anymore Scepter Shards for a while and the Earth will be under the Dark Princess's control for yet another week."

"Well, I thought of a good way to kill some time until that special part for the Trackdowner finally comes", said Rainbow as she removed the blindfold from Brian. There in front of them was a railroad track and on the track was a rainbow colored locomotive with a passenger car and a caboose. And there were all 7 Color Kids and Stormy all wearing backpacks.

"Cool", said Brian, "Are we all going on a train ride?"

"This is no mere train", said Rainbow, "This is the famous Aurora Express. Every year, this train comes to Rainbowland so me and my friends can take our annual spring break trip to 7 Colors Cove."

"7 Colors Cove?" asked Brian.

"The best beach in the galaxy", smiled Rainbow excitedly, "At first, we were going to cancel our trip because of the crisis happening on Earth. But then I decided we should still go. Mainly, for you, Brian. You need a few days at the beach to take your mind off your troubles."

"Do you really think so?" asked Brian.

"I think you should", said Indigo approaching the boy, "As your nurse, I'm ordering you to go on this trip with us and have fun."

"And I packed you a bunch of beach supplies", said Lala Orange, handing Brian a backpack.

"But what about Captain Fuzz?" asked Brian, "Who's going to look after my hamster while I'm gone? And he really doesn't like the beach much."

"Mr Glitters will take care of him while we're away", said Rainbow as she pointed to Mr. Glitters who was holding Captain Fuzz's hamster cage.

"Are you sure you can take care of Captain Fuzz, Mr. Glitters?" asked Brian.

"Sure he can", said Starlite as he galloped up behind Mr. Glitters, "And I'll be watching Mr. Glitters and the Sprites while you're all away."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to 7 Colors Cove, Starlite?" asked Rainbow.

"Not really", said Starlite, "I have my own personal reasons for not coming." And Starlite did. He had flashbacks of the last two times he went to the beach with Rainbow. The first time, Rainbow found a female seahorse and tried to get Starlite to go on a date with her thinking seahorses were real horses. And the second time, Rainbow tried to give Starlite a horseshoe crab as a gift, thinking these kind of crabs could build him an endless supply of horseshoes.

"Squeak, asqueak!" called out a blue engineer Sprite from the engine, which meant, "All Aboard!"

"It's time for us to go", said Rainbow as she hugged Starlite and Mr. Glitters, "You two and the other Sprites keep Rainbowland safe while we're gone. Love you guys!" And she grabbed Brian's hand and dragged him into the main car of the train while Stormy and the Color Kids followed.

"Goodbye, Captain Fuzz", called out Brian from the door, "You be good for Mr. Glitters." And then the door closed.

Soon, the train was chugging along the tracks and the 10 kids were in their seats chatting and looking out the windows enjoying the Rainbowland scenery. "This is kind of nice", said Brian watching the beauty of Rainbowland's fields passing by.

"I thought you'd like it", smiled Rainbow sitting next to him and wrapping her arm around his arm.

In the seat behind them, Stormy was watching jealously as she saw Rainbow and Brian sitting together and wanted to be next to her friend, Rainbow. But she was content sitting next to Lala. "Say Stormy", said Lala, "Want to try my new orange scented sunblock? It'll give you a New Jersey orange tan."

"No, thanks", said Stormy, "I have my own methods of blocking out sunshine."

"Oooh, I just can't wait to show those punk Sprites", said Buddy Blue as he took a blue volleyball from his backpack.

"You're not going to start another volleyball feud with those local beach sprites like you do every year, are you?" asked Indigo who was sitting next to him, "You know they always beat you."

"This'll be my year to get a V for Victory", said Buddy, "Or you can call me Vuddy! HA HA HA!"

"Or I can call you Vego Vaniac", sighed Indigo.

"Say, Violet", said Patty O'Green to Shy Violet who was sitting next to her, "Did you hear about the new toy train made just for dogs? It's called a chew-chew toy! HA HA HA! I got new joke material!"

"Heh, heh", giggled Violet quietly and politely and wishing she had her own private car.

Canary Yellow was next to Red Butler and she noticed Red holding a metal black box in his lap, "Is that your fishing tackle box, Red?" asked Canary, "You know I find fishing a sport that's cruel to hook sensitive fish lips."

"Oh no", said Red as he opened the box and showed her the four Scepter Shards that had been found so far. "I'm keeping these shards safe with me at all times. They got lost once and the Red Shard escaped from me a few days ago somehow, and I'm not going to let that happen again, or even get stolen."

"Who'd want to steal such powerful world conquering items?" laughed Canary.

In the caboose in the back, we see a dirty old steamer trunk. And out of the trunk stepped Murky and Lurky. "Gee Murky", said Lurky, "I wonder why they call this a caboose? Is it a cross between a moose and a bear cub. Get it? Cub-oose!"

"I'll kick you in your caboose if you don't focus!" growled Murky, "As I was spying on those Color Brats, I heard that radish brained Red Butler will be keeping the shards with him at all times. All we have to do is hide out here in this caboose, then go outside when it's nightfall and wait till they're all asleep, and then snatch that box of shards. Simple plan, isn't it?"

"Just like the way you always call me simple?" asked Lurky.

"That's simple-TON!" grumbled Murky. Just then, the train stopped and Murky and Lurky looked out the window and saw a bright colored beach with rainbow colored sand, beautiful colored water, and rocks of different sizes and colors. "YEEECH!" growled Murky, "A disgusting colored beach! Why can't they get a bunch of anti-eco hippies to come here and dirty up that place?!"

Muky and Lukry watched as the kids ran out of the train laughing and excited and then started pitching two tents. A big one for the 7 girls and a smaller one for the 3 boys. Then they went inside the tents to change into their beachwear.

"Murky, someone's coming!" said Lurky, peeking out the caboose door window and seeing an Orange Sprite, holding a ticket puncher, heading for the door.

"Back in the trunk!" shouted Murky as he and Lurky jumped back into the trunk and closed it just as the Sprite entered the caboose. The Sprite was chewing pink bubble gum and noticed the trunk. He took out his gum and threw it inside the trunk and walked out of the caboose.

"Eyeww!" groaned Murky as he and Lurky were tangled in a pink gum web. "I oughta report that thoughtless Sprite and have his ticket puncher revoked!"

"And least we're pretty in pink", smiled Lurky, "And smell like strawberries too."

Rainbow Brite, dressed in a cute rainbow colored swimsuit with a skirt, stood on a rock while the other kids were watching her. "I hear by declare our spring break beach party now begun! And just for this time, we will not worry about all the troubles we're having right now. We can do that once we get back to The Color Castle. So let's party!"

All the kids cheered and went off to do their own fun things on the beach. Violet found a huge colored rock to hide behind, so she could be out of the sun and awkward situations with her friends. She then looked over at the distance where she saw Brian sitting on a beach towel wearing blue Bermuda shorts and the orange jacket that Lala made for him a few days ago. Violet blushed and shyly hid behind the rock. Then she became delighted to find some abandoned sea shells next to her and gathered them up. "Someday, I'll find a shell my size", sighed Violet.

Stormy was sitting on a beach chair wearing 3 pairs of sunglasses for she didn't like the hot sun too much. She then created a dark cloud over herself and smiled as she was enjoying being in the dark. "Who needs sticky sunblock when I got my own personal sunblocker?" smiled Stormy.

Buddy was on a surfboard in the steady ocean feeling frustrated that there were no waves. He then swam back to shore and approached Red who was asleep under a big red umbrella. "Hey, Red", said Buddy waking him up.

"What is it, Buddy?" yawned Red as he sat up while holding his box of shards.

"I need to use the Blue Shard", said Buddy, "I need its water powers to make the biggest wave that I can hang ten on!"

"No can do", said Red, holding onto his box tightly, "You know that anyone who misuses the shards like that will get punished somehow!"

"But it's only a huge surf riding wave", protested Buddy, "It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone."

"What if that shard ends up creating a tidal wave that wipes us all out?" asked Red, "Sorry, but these shards are way too unpredictable. They're staying here in this box at all times. Now if you'll excuse me, this is the one time of year I want to relax and not think about work." And Red held the box tighter and went back to sleep.

"Now what am I gonna do for physical fun?" sighed Buddy, "But then he looked over at the distance and found three Sprites colored red, yellow, and blue. They were wearing Hawaiian shirts and setting up a volleyball net. "Oh, it's on!" cackled Buddy as he went to get his volleyball and approached the Sprites. "Remember me?" laughed Buddy. "The Sprites made cute, but tough, looking faces and nodded. Then they started playing a wild game of volleyball with Buddy on one side and the 3 Sprites on the other. Buddy was really good at moving and hitting the ball back to each Sprite.

Canary was walking while drinking a bottle of lemonade trough a straw. Then she saw Indigo creating a huge and beautiful sand castle. "That's a pretty sand castle, Indigo", smiled Canary.

"Actually, it's a Sand McMansion", said Indigo, "I received a contract to build one today." She pulled out a paper written in orange crayon.

"Really, from who?" asked Canary. Suddenly, the doors of the sand mansion opened and out stepped Lala in a gorgeous orange swimsuit.

"Make way for a high fashion girl", smiled Lala as she started to strut around the beach like a fashion queen. But then she heard Canary and Indigo laughing for some reason. "And just what is so funny?" demanded Lala, "I'm trying to be as graceful as a swan here."

"You look like half a swan", laughed Canary as she plucked what look like a white feather from Lala's back.

"What the...?!" gasped Lala as she felt her back and discovered she had white feathers. For Lala's entire backside was covered with sticky white feathers making her look like a half bird.

"PATTY O'GREEN!" shouted Lala as she turned around and found a laughing Patty stepping out of the sand mansion carrying a bag of white molted seagull feathers and sticky sunblock.

"You look more like a high fashion gull than a girl!" laughed Patty as she started running into the water.

"This gull is so gonna gully you for this!" shouted Lala as she chased Patty into the water to go after her and to wash off those feathers from her back. Then the two girls started to have a good natured splash fight.

"I'm so glad everyone's having a great time today", smiled Rainbow as she was sitting on a rainbow deck chair she created. But then, she looked over at Brian who didn't seem so happy.

Brian was still sitting on a beach towel, holding a stick and was drawing something in the sand. It was the planet Earth with evil looking red eyes. Like that time he remembered seeing his beloved planet getting conquered by the Grix.

"Hey, what's the idea being a such a beach bummer?" demanded Rainbow. Brian saw Rainbow's bare foot tapping and then he looked up at his smiling friend.

"Sorry, Rainbow", said Brian, "I know we all agreed not to let our troubles get to us on this trip. I just feel so selfish enjoying this warm beautiful beach while all my family and friends back on Earth are, you know."

"Hmmm", thought Rainbow and then had an idea. "She grabbed Brian's hands and pulled him onto his feet. "Come into the water with me", said Rainbow as she started running into the water and waved her hand to get Brian to chase after her.

"If I can get used to eating colored food, I guess colored water won't kill me either", sighed Brian as he threw off his jacket and joined Rainbow into the colored ocean.

"Brian", smiled Rainbow, "So far, you've seen what Rainbowland looks like on land and in the sky, now I'm going to show you what it looks like underwater."

"Won't we need swim fins or scuba gear for that?" asked Brian.

"Not when you're feeling all bubbly!" giggled Rainbow as she grabbed Brian's back to bring him close to her. Then she used her other hand to surround themselves with a rainbow that turned into a giant sphere. Then Brian found himself and Rainbow sealed in a huge bubble. Then Rainbow made a star appear on the bottom of the bubble and it started to spin around like a boat propeller. "Going down!" smiled Rainbow as the bubble started to shoot off into the sea and go down.

Brian looked in amazement at what the undersea world of Rainbowland looked like. Lots of colored fish swimming around peacefully. Kelp beds of many colors. And the most beautiful colored coral reefs imaginable. "This is so cool!" smiled Brian as he pressed his hands and face against the bubble to get a closer look. But then got knocked back when he saw a scary looking octopus face appear and grab the bubble with its huge tentacles. "Rainbow?" asked Brian nervously.

"Relax, B-fish", smiled Rainbow as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is just Octavia. I come down here and visit her every year. Hiya Octavia. I'd like you to meet my new friend, Brian." The rainbow colored octopus winked her large eye at Brian, then spread apart her tentacles revealing a huge beak shaped mouth. Brian got nervous, thinking he and Rainbow were about to get eaten, but instead Octavia ended up blowing a heart shaped kiss made of purple ink. Then Octavia started to playfully bounce the bubble around like a ball.

"Fun, isn't it?" laughed Rainbow.

"Yeah, it is kind of", said Brian, now laughing. "Almost like one of those octopus shaped theme park rides back on Earth. I'm just glad we're safe inside this bubble."

"Yeah, but not as fun", said Rainbow as she made two smaller bubbles appear. One over her head and the other over Brian's like they were air helmets.

"What are you doing, Rainbow?" asked Brian nervously as he watched Rainbow put her finger on the huge bubble, popping it, and exposing them to the ocean. Then Octavia grabbed the two kids with her tentacles. "Rainbow!" gasped Brian as he felt the sticky tentacle wrap around his torso with his arms free.

"Relax", smiled Rainbow, as she cradled herself in Octavia's tentacles. "Just lie back and enjoy the ride."

"Ride?!" asked Brian. Just then, the huge octopus started to shoot like a jet giving Rainbow and Brian an amazing ride through Rainbowland's underwater world. "This is pretty fun", said Brian who was actually enjoying himself.

"Isn't this better than a theme park ride?" called out Rainbow, "And you don't have to wait in long hot lines or worry about if you're tall enough to ride."

Just then, Brian found himself and Rainbow back on the beach. For Octavia had returned them to the surface. He turned around and saw Octavia winking, waving them goodbye, and going back into the sea.

"Bye, Octavia", called out Rainbow waving to her, "Thank you again for another trippy sea trip!"

"That was amazing", smiled Brian, "Thank you Rainbow. I really needed that right now."

"Anytime, B-Man", smiled Rainbow as she popped hers and Brian's bubble helmets.

It was now nighttime on the beach. All 10 kids were gathered around a campfire, roasting hot dogs on sticks. Brian was looking funny at his rainbow colored hot dog, and wondered what kind of meat was in this 7 colored sausage. "Actually, I don't even want to know what's inside an Earth hot dog either", thought Brian as he continued cooking the hot dog.

Stormy looked at her hot dog and shot a bolt of lightning from her finger charring her dog black. Then put it on a bun and bit into it letting little sparks fly.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" asked Rainbow. Buddy was looking glum while his hot dog stick looked like it was about to drop into the fire.

"Buddy's just frustrated that those beach Sprites beat him at volleyball once again", said Indigo.

"I thought I got them this time", moaned Buddy, "But, no. Those Sprites must eat volleyball for breakfast and nets for lunch!"

"Well, there were 3 Sprites and only one of you", said Lala.

"Still, I thought I could take them all on", grumbled Buddy, "Say, Red. I know what would cheer me up. Getting access to a Blue Shard so I can go surf."

"Sorry, not a chance", said Red, "But I know what always cheers you up." And he took out a huge hot pot.

"You mean...?" smiled Buddy as he held out his plate with a hot dog on it.

"You got that right, Buddy old bean", smiled Red as he took a giant spoon and started scooping what looked like colored beans onto everyone's plates along side the hot dogs.

"Are these jellybeans?" asked Brian, but then realized they were actually rainbow colored baked beans.

"No, they're baked beans", giggled Rainbow as she held up a bag of actual jellybeans, "We're having real jellybeans for dessert. On top of cupcakes."

"How can you tell which beans are which?" asked Brian puzzled.

"The stomach always knows", said Buddy as he felt his stomach rumble and rushed over to a nearby porta potty.

Soon, it was time for all the kids to get to sleep. Red, Buddy, and Brian were in their sleeping bags in the boys' tent. They were listening to the loud laughter and the girls talking gibberish coming from the huge tent next to theirs. "Every year, we have to listen to this!" groaned Buddy.

"I'm glad you're here, Brian", said Red, "Now that we got a third guy with us, we can split that girl talk earworm Buddy and I have to endure every year."

"What do you suppose those girls are talking about?" wondered Brian.

"Probably stuff about make-up, new shoes, the latest misunderstood bad boy hunks who like giving average guys wedgies", sighed Buddy.

"I guess it is kind of tough, being that you two are the only guys in the group of Color Kids", said Brian.

"Say, let's show Brian our fun place", smiled Buddy as he took a cardboard box out of his backpack.

"Good idea", said Red, "Brian, we have to sneak quietly out of here so the girls don't find out."

"Find out about what?" asked Brian.

"You'll see. Come with us", said Red as he, Buddy, and Brian left the tent and headed over to a cave that was far to the East, leaving the tent empty, except for the sleeping bags, backpacks, and a certain box of shards carelessly left unguarded.

"Wow!" said Brian amazed as Red and Buddy took him into a huge cavern filled with colored stalactites, stalagmites, and a beautiful colored pond on the bottom.

"Welcome to the Echo Cave", said Red, "Listen to this!" Red shouted out a loud, "RED RULES!" And the echo sounds of "RED RULES, RED RULES, RED RULES!" filled the cavern.

"BE TRUE BLUE!" shouted Buddy, while the echos of, "BE TRUE BLUE, BE TRUE BLUE, BE TRUE BLUE!", drowned out Red's echos.

"You give it a try, Bri", said Buddy.

"Let's see", said Brian, "I know, THE DARK PRINCESS REEKS!" And the echos of, "THE DARK PRINCESS REEKS, THE DARK PRINCESS REEKS, THE DARK PRINCESS REEKS!" filled the cavern while the boys laughed.

"Ha, ha. Good one, Brian!" laughed Buddy.

"If only the Dark Princess were actually here to hear that", laughed Red, "Would her scowl crack that evil face of hers to pieces."

"That actually felt great", said Brian, "I needed to get that out of my system."

"This is why me and Buddy like coming here to this cave", said Red, "We get to do guy stuff and to get away with stuff the girls would probably find gross."

"That's my cue", smiled Buddy as he opened his box and revealed a six pack of what looked like soda. He tossed a can to Red, then Brian, and took one himself.

"Color Cola?" said Brian as he read the can's label.

"Much better than Pastel-si", laughed Buddy as he and Red snapped their cans and started guzzling the cola. Brian decided to join in too and started drinking the soda that was made of many colors.

"Now here comes the gross fun", smiled Red as he let out a burp that echoed throughout the cave. "Red starts out ahead!" laughed Red.

"Well, I'll show you what blue can do", said Buddy, as he let out a huge, "BUUUURPP!" much louder than Red's.

"Okay, Brian. Your turn", said Red.

"Gee", said Brian, rubbing the back of his head, "My family is not really a fan of burping." Then he saw Red and Buddy looking at him with large sad teary eyes. "Okay, just this once", said Brian as he took a deep breath and without thinking, let out the largest burp imaginable. Causing some of the rocks and stalactites to fall down into the pond.

"Now that's a first class belch!" said Red, rubbing his ears with his fingers.

"Way to go, champ!" shouted Buddy.

"I guess I needed to get that out of my system too", said Brian blushing. Then the 3 boys started burping in rhythm like a trio of frogs.

Lurky was seen standing near the empty boys' tent listening to the burping sounds coming from the cave. "I think that cave could use some antacid!" said Lurky.

"Forget the crude cave!" called out Murky from inside the tent. "Those fools left this box of shards unguarded." And Murky stepped out of the tent, carrying the metal box. Then he opened it, revealing the four shards. "Finally, all this power in my evil hands!" cackled Murky.

"Actually, they're in the box, not your hands", said Lurky.

"It was a figure of speech, beach blanket brain!" growled Murky, "Now to cause some evil mischief with these rocks. Which one should I try first?"

"Look, there's that red one that set your pants on fire, remember?" asked Lurky.

"URRGH!" growled Murky, rubbing his bottom, "I'll use that one last. Let's see what will happen if I try the, ugh, blue one! If only these things weren't so colorful!" Murky aimed the blue shard at the ocean and a huge water spout shot out and hit Murky. When the water cleared, he was covered with wet sand and seaweed.

"Huh, huh!" giggled Lurky, "You look like a sandman who got out of the shower."

"You're a riot!" grumbled Murky as he dusted the sand and seaweed off and then had an idea. "Maybe I'll use this stuff to create my own sandman, no a sandmonster, or better yet, a Sandsquatch!" Murky took the Orange Shard and made the wet sand rise and take form of a huge monster with eyes, sharp teeth, and huge feet. "What do you think, Lurky?" asked Murky, "If you can actually think?"

"Where are his hands?" asked Lurky, noticing the sand monster didn't have arms.

"I know something even scarier than hands", cackled Murky, "Tentacles!" He then took the Green Shard and made the seaweed slither up the monster's body giving the creature four long wavy green tentacles. "Perfect!" laughed Murky while dancing around his creation, "The first of my loyal Sandsquatches has been created. And if he turns out to be a successful terror, I'll make a whole army of sand warriors to do my evil in Rainbowland!"

"What are you gonna make him do first, Murky?" asked Lurky, "I know. How about making us sandwiches? Huh, huh, get it. Sand-wiches!"

"Knock it off, lunchmeat-brain!" growled Murky.

"You're right", said Lurky, "He's a sandmonster, not a sand-witch. What was I thinking?!"

"Exactly!" grumbled Murky, then turned to his Sandsquatch. "Now my loyal Sandsquatch, go over to that tent and attack Rainbow Brite and her little friends!" The monster just folded his seaweed tentacles and shook his head, no.

"What do you mean, no?!" demanded Murky, "Do as I say! I created you and I can uncreate you with these shards!" And he held the shards up to the monster to make him obey. But since Murky used the shards for evil, they stopped obeying him. The Sandsquatch just snagged the 4 shards with his tentacles and inserted them into a hole in his chest. Then the monster used the power of the Red Shard to breathe fire from his mouth charring Murky.

"I guess that's his way of saying, no means no", said Lurky. Then the Sandsquatch started breathing fire again.

"RUN FOR IT!" shouted Murky as he and Lurky ran off into the ocean to put out the fire they were covered with and swam off into the night horizon.

With his creator gone, the Sandsquatch went on a wild rampage growling and breathing fire all over the beach. Shy Violet stepped out of the tent, curious about what was making all that noise. The minute she put on her glasses, she freaked when she saw the fire breathing sand beast and made a silent, "Eek!"

"What is it, Violet?" asked Rainbow as she and the other girls stepped out of the tent and discovered the Sandsquatch!"

"A MONSTER!" shouted Canary.

"Relax", laughed Patty, "It's probably the boys dressed up in a costume trying to scare us. I can spot a monster costume prank."

"How do you explain the fire coming out of his mouth?" demanded Lala.

"It's probably just red confetti", said Patty. "I bet I can just pick up those flaming ashes and it'll feel like paper." And she was about to pick up the hot ashes until Indigo stopped her.

"Well, how do you explain the boys coming this way?" asked Indigo as she pointed to Red, Buddy, and Brian who just arrived at the scene.

"Wait a minute", gasped Patty, "If the boys are here. That means that monster is real! Then that means these fiery ashes are real! I'm not touching those little hotties!"

"What is that thing?!" gasped Brian.

"Whatever it is, we gotta stop it before it burns us into baby back ribs!" shouted Buddy.

"Maybe the shards can help", said Red, but then he noticed that his box was on the beach opened and empty. "Where are the shards?!" he gasped.

"I see them stuck in that monster's chest!" called out Brian.

"How could this have happened!" cried Red, "I can't believe how careless I was, keeping my eyes off those shards!"

"Don't worry", called out Rainbow, "I'll wrap a rainbow around this monster and make him happy!" She shot a long rainbow rope around the Sandsquatch, but he easily burned it away. And started laughing wickedly. "Well, I guess that made him happy", said Rainbow.

"Move aside, Britey", said Stormy as she made a storm cloud, got on, and hovered over the Sandsquatch. "A little rain will put out that freak's flames!" Stormy made a downpour come out of the cloud, but the Sandsquatch just used the power of the Blue Shard to shoot the rain back at Stormy, knocking her off the cloud.

"Stormy, are you all right?" asked Rainbow, coming to her aid.

"So that's what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a storm", said Stormy in a daze.

Just then, the Sandsquatch used the power of the Orange Shard to absorb all the nearby sand making him an even larger monster. Then used the Green Shard to make his seaweed tentacles grow even bigger. And he snagged all 10 kids and opened his mouth wide.

"He's gonna eat all of us!" shouted Brian.

"Maybe not!" said Rainbow as she looked over and saw a familiar tentacle rise from the ocean. It snagged the Sandsquatch around the waist causing him to drop the kids. Then the tentacle dragged the yelling sand beast into the ocean. He tried to use the power of the shards to protect himself, but for trying to eat the kids, the shards stopped obeying him.

"I don't want to be in that sand monster's shoes", said Canary.

"He's not wearing shoes", said Patty.

Just then, the familiar face of Rainbow's and Brian's octopus friend rose from the water.

"Octavia?" gasped Brian.

"Thank you so much, dear friend", smiled Rainbow as she went over and hugged one of Octavia's tentacles. "You're a true 8 legged hero!" All the other kids cheered causing the octopus to blush.

"So what happened to the sand monster?" asked Brian. Octavia nodded and dropped a clump of wet sand and seaweed showing that the deadly Sandsquatch was no more.

"A sad end to a beast who wanted to do evil", sighed Rainbow.

"I don't see the Scepter Shards in that mess", said Red nervously. Octavia replied by reaching out a tentacle and handing Rainbow the four missing shards.

"You found them, Octavia!" smiled Rainbow happily, "I don't know what we would've done without you!"

Octavia bowed her head, waved goodbye to the kids, and returned to the ocean. Then they noticed the small flames the Sandsquatch had breathed on the beach. Stormy created little rainclouds over each flame to put them out.

"I just don't understand it", said Red, as he put the shards back in his box, "First the Red Shard ends up in the Rainbowland grass and catches fire, and now the shards somehow create a dangerous sand monster."

"You don't think someone's messing with the shards whenever we weren't looking?" wondered Brian.

Rainbow looked down on the ground and noticed some familiar footprints in the sand. "Hmmmm", she thought.

"What happened, Red?" asked Canary, "I thought you said you were going to guard those shards at all times."

"Yeah", demanded Indigo, "Where were you boys all this time that monster got born?"

"Well, you see..." said Red, Buddy, and Brian trying to think of a good excuse.

"You two were having your traditional burping contests and wanted Brian to join in the fun, right?" asked Rainbow, smiling.

"You know about our burping?" asked Buddy as he and the other two boys blushed.

"Of course", smiled Rainbow, "Every year, we girls love lying in our sleeping bags listening to you boys burp it all out in that cave. It has really loud echoes."

"So you don't mind if we boys burp?" asked Red.

"I do", said Lala disgusted, "Which is why I bring my high fashion earplugs with me every year."

"Some of us girls like to let it out ourselves too", smiled Rainbow as she let out a loud burp, surprising the boys.

"That's my cue", groaned Lala as she took out her earplugs and put them in.

"You call that a burp?!" demanded Stormy, "Here's a burp!" And she let out a huge burp releasing a lightning bolt from her mouth and it hit the sky creating a beautiful fireworks show.

"WOAH!" said all the kids amazed while Stormy stood there proud.

"Hey look!" called out Buddy as he pointed to the ocean, "The waves are back! Surf's up!" And he grabbed his board and ran out into the water.

"All right!" said all the kids as they joined Buddy in the now wavy water.

"This was an exciting spring break trip", smiled Brian as he and Rainbow were splashing in the water together, "I'm glad these waves finally came."

"Let's say an old friend wanted to leave us with some waves", smiled Rainbow winking. In the distance, it showed Octavia creating waves for the kids with her tentacles then winked her huge eye.

In the far ocean, Lurky was lying on his back while Murky was sitting on Lurky's stomach rowing with a piece of wood he found. "I can't believe this is happening!" complained Murky, "We were almost better off with our Pits Arrest. Now we're prisoners of this huge ocean!"

"At least we have lots of water to drink", said Lurky.

"It's salty!" growled Murky, "Do you want to get a sodium attack?!"

"I like sodium", said Lurky, "Especially ice cream sodiums. Maybe we can have burping contests."

"Murky just turned his helmet around, covering his face with frustration.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8, The Yellow Bird of Optimism

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 8

By Cullen Pittman

The Yellow Bird of Optimism

Rainbow Brite, Red Butler, Brian, and the Sprites were back in the lab in the Color Castle examining the still inactive Scepter Shard Trackdowner. "So how long will the Trackdowner stay broken?" asked Brian.

"We're still waiting for that rare Quelkzonker part to be delivered", said Red.

"Can't we use another part that's like a Quelk, uh a zonk, a whatever that is?" asked Brian, who had a hard time remembering the strange word, Quelkzonker.

"At first, we tried a Razzmagger", explained Red, "But it wasn't compatible with the Trackdowner. And then we tried a Zogroxer, and that was a bust. And I don't want to talk about the mess that happened when the machine got sick with a Vortsquinkle installed in it."

"If I used those names back on Earth, I'd probably get my mouth washed out with soap", said a confused Brian.

"Red, you said the Quelkzonker would arrive in a week", said Rainbow, "Well, I believe the week is over, so it should arrive hopefully today."

"Unless the UPS guy gets caught in a meteor shower", said Red.

"UPS can deliver in outer space?" asked Brian.

"Oh course", smiled Rainbow, "That's why they're called the Universal Parcel Service."

"Actually, the UPS I was thinking of stands for..." said Brain, but he was cut off when Canary Yellow entered the room with a package.

"Something came in the mail today", smiled Canary, "And I got to sign my name on the delivery man's form too. I dotted the i's with smiley faces."

"But, Canary", said Brian, "Your name doesn't have any i's in it."

"I just signed it, iCanary, iYellow", smiled Canary, "Just wanted to make that hard working delivery man happy."

"Hey, it's from the galactic hardware store I ordered from a week ago", smiled Red as he tore open the package and revealed a box labeled, QUELKZONKER.

"See, I was right", smiled Rainbow, "The UPS can deliver anywhere in the Universe on time."

"Does that mean we can finally fix the Trackdowner so we can find more Scepter Shards?" asked Brian with hope.

"OH NO!" shouted Red as he opened the box and revealed a white circle shaped metal part that had yellow bolts for eyes and a small red tube that looked like a frowning mouth.

"What do you mean, oh no?" asked Brian concerned.

"How could I've been so thoughtless?!" wailed Red, "When I placed the order, I forgot to mention that I wanted a positive Quelkzonker. They sent me a negative Quelkzonker!"

"You can just mail it back to that hardware store and have them replace it with a positive Quelkzonker, can you?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, I could", sighed Red, "But it would take a week to reach that hardware store in that far away galaxy. And another week for the right Quelkzonker to come back here."

"Which means the Grix will still control Earth for another 2 weeks", said a frustrated Brian.

"I know", said Canary, "Let's turn that frown upside down."

"Good advice, Canary", smiled Rainbow, "Everyone smile through your frustrations! And keep smiling for two whole weeks until the right Quelkzonker finally comes, even if it makes our jawbones sore!"

"Actually, I was talking about this thing", said Canary as she took the Quelkzonker from Red. Then she removed the frowning red tube and put it back in upside down and showed it to everyone. The Quelkzonker now looked like it had a smiling face.

"Say, that does look like a positive Quelkzonker", said Red.

"But will it operate the Trackdowner?" asked Brian.

"Only one way to find out", said Rainbow as Canary handed her the Quelkzonker. She then gave the part to Mr. Glitters who opened up a hatch in the Trackdowner and inserted the Quelkzonker in.

"Here goes nothing", said Red as he took his metal box and poured the four shards into the vat of the Trackdowner and flipped the switch. And, IT WORKED! The screen of the Trackdowner turned on and it showed the map of Rainbowland in its glorious color.

"We're back in business!" shouted Rainbow happily as she and the kids and the Sprites started to cheer.

"That was an awesome idea, Canary", smiled Brian, "I guess turning a frown upside down can help in more ways than one."

"That's why we call Canary Yellow our Little Yellow Bird of Optimism", smiled Rainbow.

"Aw, stop", said Canary blushing, "Just doing my duty to spread sunny smiles to all of my friends."

"We got another shard blip", said Red as he pointed to the screen. Everyone looked at the Rainbowland map and saw the red, blue, orange, and green blips of the shards in the Color Castle. And over to the North looked like a forest, where a yellow blip was flashing.

"Looks like we're going after the Yellow Shard next", said Brian.

"That's your color, Canary", said Rainbow.

"Wow!" smiled Canary, "What a coincidence that I'd be right here when my trademark color shard is located. Talk about optimism!"

"It looks like the shard's located in the Rainbowland Rainforest", said Rainbow.

"According to the Book of Krys", said Red, reading his book, "The Yellow Shard has the power to control animals."

"Animals?" asked Canary, "What do you exactly mean that it controls animals?"

"It doesn't say anymore than that", said Red.

"I wonder if that shard controls the minds of animals making them slaves to the holder of the shard?" asked Brian.

"Oh, those poor animals in that forest!", wailed Rainbow, "We have to go there and get that shard before it corrupts their cute minds! Will you help us find it, Canary?"

"Why sure", smiled Canary, "Just as long as I can bring a special friend with me. It's really important to her."

What our heroes didn't know was that a small robot bug was spying on them, recording their messages and taking pictures of the map on the Trackdowner and then flew off somewhere.

We see Rainbow Brite, Brian, and Canary riding on Starlite's back galloping down one of Rainbow's magic rainbow bridges that led them to a really colorful rainforest. "Brian, may I introduce you to the Rainbowland Rainforest", smiled Rainbow as the three kids got off Starlite.

"This place is beautiful", smiled Brian as he gazed at the multi-colored trees and listened to the hidden birds sing their songs. "I wonder where the birds who are making those cool songs are?"

"The birds are mostly shy around humans", said Starlite, "And stallions too."

"There's one particular bird that I'm hoping to find here", said Canary as she reached into her smiley face backpack and took something out. It was a live quail with quartz colored feathers.

"Canary", gasped Rainbow, "Is that Quilla?"

"Quilla?" asked Brian as he looked at the quail who shyly hid its head in Canary's chest.

"This here is Quilla", said Canary, "She's the last Quartz Quilled Quail in all of Rainbowland."

"The last?" gasped Brian, "You mean, she's an endangered species?"

"Fraid so", sighed Canary, "Rainbowland used to be populated with Quartz Quilled Quails, until they were all wiped out."

"What happened to those quails?" asked Brian.

"It was the fault of the Dark Princess's evil royal family", explained Starlite, "For many years, they hunted those poor quails for their tender meat."

"And for their shiny feathers", sighed Rainbow,"Just so they could get fancy toothpicks they could throw away when they were done with them."

"How horrible", gasped Brian, "That makes poor Quilla here an orphan."

"Which is why I let Quilla stay in the safety of my animal sanctuary", said Canary, "But there's now hope for her. I just heard from an unknown source that there might be another Quartz Quilled Quail hiding somewhere in this forest. And if it turns out to be a male quail, maybe he and Quilla can hook up, get married, have kids, and the Quartz Quilled Quail population can make a comeback. So turn that frown upside down, Quilla."

"She has a beak", said Starlite, "How can you turn a beak upside down?"

"OMB, this is fabulous!" smiled Rainbow, "We're suddenly on two quests! To find the Yellow Shard and another Quartz Quilled Quail for little Quilla! Let's go questing!"

Brian scratched his head after listening to Rainbow, "First a Quelkzonker, then a Quartz Quilled Quail named Quilla, and now a quest?" he thought, "Somebody's gonna wear out the Q key on his computer."

Somewhere deeper in the forest, we see Murky and Lurky hiding under a huge tree. "Why are we in the woods again, Murky?" asked Lurky. "I thought you hate trees."

"I do", growled Murky, "The only good tree is a tree turned to sawdust! The reason we're here is to find that Yellow Shard my little robot bug spy told us about!" And he held up the same small robot bug that was in the Color Castle.

"Oooh, he's cute", smiled Lurky as he took the bug from Murky and hugged it tight causing it to crumble to pieces!"

"You klutz!" shouted Murky, "That was our spy to help us find more shards! Besides, who ever heard of hugging a small bug?!"

"But I think all living creatures need hugs", said Lurky, "Even you!" He was about to spread his arms to Murky, but Murky went, "Try it and you'll lose two of your arms."

"Okay, maybe I'll hug the bees in that beehive over there", said Lurky as he went over to a nearby tree with a hive attached to it.

"Your funeral", sighed Murky, "Just keep those little sting-bugs away from me."

"I don't see any bees in here", said Lurky, looking through the small hole of the hive, "Just a small looking yellow rock."

"Yellow rock?!" gasped Murky as he crawled on top of Lurky and pushed his head down so Murky could get a peek inside the hive. Sure enough, there was a yellow triangle shaped rock that had an animal's eye emblem on it. "It's the Yellow Shard!" cackled Murky, "Those bees must've built their hive around it. And we found the shard before those brats did! Now we're gonna get it before them. Lurky, go pick up that huge stick over there."

"What am I gonna do with the stick?" asked Lurky as he picked it up.

"Just pretend that hive is a huge pinata", laughed Murky.

"Okay, Murky", said Lurky as he closed his eyes and whacked the hive causing the Yellow Shard to drop out into Murky's hand.

"YES!" cackled Murky, "The Yellow Shard is now mine! We're just lucky that there were no dumb bees in that hive."

"Maybe they were on vacation", said Lurky, "And maybe they're coming back right now!" Sure enough, a whole swarm of bees started to charge at the villains.

"BEES!" cried Murky as he held the shard up to protect his face, "If only they were gray slugs!" Just then, a yellow beam shot out of the eye of the shard and hit all the bees. When Murky opened his eyes, he found a bunch of harmless gray slugs drop down from the sky and hit the ground. "What did I just do?!" gasped Murky.

"I guess you, slugged, them", said Lurky, "Heh, heh! Get it. Slugged!"

"Wait a minute", said Murky, "If I remember from my now deceased robo bug, this shard has the power to control animals. Like transforming them into other creatures." Just then, they saw a pretty nightingale singing a beautiful song in the trees.

"That's pretty", said Lurky,

"Pretty annoying!" growled Murky, "Why can't that birdbrain sing like a giraffe?! In complete silence! Say, maybe it can!" Murky snickered as he aimed the Yellow Shard at the nightingale and shot a beam at it, turning its head into a long necked giraffe's head. With a giraffe's head on a small bird's body, the newly mutated nightingiraffe couldn't sing a note with its now silent vocal cords. Then it fell off the tree because it was so heavy and landed on a bush. Then the sad nightingiraffe walked away sadly dragging its neck on the ground.

"That was fun", laughed Murky, "What should I do next?"

"Oh, look, a cute little bunny rabbit", said Lurky, pointing to a rabbit who had jumped out from the same bush the nightingiraffe fell in. "I want to hug it!"

"Wait a minute, hugbrain", said Murky as he pushed Lurky back, "You know, I can never stand those disgustingly cute cotton ball tails on rabbits. But I know how to improve that!" Murky aimed the shard at the rabbit, transforming its cotton tail into a long scorpion's tail. "Let's see a petting zoo accept you now!" cackled Murky, "HA HA HA HA!" The freaked out scorpirabbit saw its new tail and ran away in a panic, jumping into a nearby rabbit hole, causing all the other rabbits to jump out in fear.

"Now let's see what happens if I fire this shard Willy Nilly all around and mess up any animal it hits!" cackled Murky as he started firing yellow beams all around the forest causing the frightened Lurky to duck down. All the hidden birds squawked in panic as the beams hit them.

Meanwhile, our heroes were still wandering around the forest, still trying to find the Yellow Shard, along with the missing quail mate for Quilla. Just then, they stopped when they saw flashes of yellow beams getting fired from the distance. "What's going on way back there?" asked Brian.

"Maybe someone's putting on a dazzling light show", smiled Rainbow, "To raise money to save the rainforests."

"Look, here comes some pretty birdies!" called out Canary.

"They don't look like birds to me", said Starlite. "Sure enough, there were a flock of birds coming their way, but the birds had funny looking heads.

"Look, one of those birds has a huge elephant's head", called out Brian.

"Could that be the extinct bird known as The Elephant Bird?" asked Rainbow.

"That can't be", said Brian, "Elephant birds have been known to be as big as elephants, they don't have the actual ears, tusks, and trunks of elephants."

"Tell that to the bull bird, hippo bird, and alligator bird flying after him", said Starlite. Yes, all the birds had the heads of different types of animals. Along with an aardrvark bird and a zebra bird.

"I've never seen birds like these before", said Canary, "Have you, Quilla?" The quail just shook her head no.

"Could it have something to do with those flashes of yellow beams we saw?" asked Brian.

"You mean like that one coming right for us?" called out Starlite. All the kids tried to get out of the way of the rushing beam's path. Starlite tried to gallop out of the way, but the beam seemed to be after him. He let out a loud painful neigh as the beam hit him.

"STARLITE!" cried Rainbow as she, Brian, and Canary came to Starlite's aid. And to their horror, they found a small white seahorse lying in the grass that had Starlite's head. "What's happened to you, Starlite?!" cried Rainbow, "You've become a seahorse!"

"You mean, sea stallion", corrected Starlite, "Wait a minute. I AM A SEAHORSE!" Starlite looked shocked at how he was now a smaller size and that his hooves were replaced with fins and a curly tail. "Look at me!" cried Starlite, "I'm a sea monster! And I'm not feeling too good either!"

"Seahorses need water!" gasped Canary, "We need to get him in some water to survive."

"It's a good thing we brought along some bottled water", said Rainbow as she used her powers to create a rainbow colored wading pool. Then the kids started to fill it up with bottled water so Starlite could soak in it. "Do you feel better, Starlite?" asked Rainbow.

"I feel a little better", said Starlite, "But there's still something wrong!"

"Wait, seahorses can only survive in salt water", said Brian. He took a salt packet from his backpack and poured some salt into the wading pool. Then Starlite seemed to be okay.

"Are you okay, now?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes, except for one thing", said Starlite calmly, "I'M A SALT WATER CONFINED SEAHORSE!" he now shouted in an angry frustrated voice.

"You mean sea stallion", corrected Rainbow.

Murky was still blasting the shard's powers throughout the forest, transforming the innocent animals into his own evil visions. "Wait till those know-it-all zoologists see the new creatures I created!" cackled Murky.

"Oh, look snakes", said Lurky, pointing to some snakes clinging onto a nearby tree. "Snakes give me the creeps. I'd like them better if they were squirrels."

"HEY!" shouted Murky as Lurky took the shard from him and zapped a beam at the snakes giving them long furry squirrelly tails. But still had the upper snake halves.

"Oh well", sighed Lurky, "At least they're half cute and half creepy."

"And your half-a-mind shouldn't be operating this thing!" growled Murky as he tried to grab the shard from Lurky's hands, but wouldn't let go.

"I still got more scary animals to make cute!" cried Lurky.

"Over your dead body!" shouted Murky. But what Murky and Lurky didn't know was that the shards punish anyone who misuse their powers for their own selfish or evil desires. The Yellow Shard started to glow and fly out of their hands and float in the air. The eye emblem on the shard started to turn into an angry looking eye.

"I think that rock might be mad at us", said Lurky.

"Mad?!" gasped Murky, but before he could say another word, the shard shot double beams at both Murky and Lurky mutating them into something.

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Brian, and Canary were busy trying to keep Starlite wet and trying to figure out how to change him back to normal. "Look on the bright side, Starlite", said Canary, "Now you can save on money needed for horseshoes."

"Not helping, Canary", sighed Starlite.

"Do you think the Yellow Shard has something to do with all this animal changing?" asked Brian.

"Probably so", said Rainbow, "Don't worry, Starlite. We'll find that shard and then find a way to get you back to normal."

"I hope so", moaned Starlite, "I think there might be an egg in my pouch. I'm not ready for fatherhood!"

"I guess we're lucky that you didn't get changed, Quilla", said Canary, "Uh, Quilla?" Canary turned around and saw Quilla running away in fear. "Quilla, where are you going?!" cried Canary.

"She seems scared", said Brian, "Maybe she's worried that one of those beams might hit her and change her."

"No, come back, Quilla!" cried Canary as she ran off into the deeper woods after the quail. "I'll protect you! You won't have to fear changing."

"Wait, come back, Canary!" called out Rainbow, "I can't go after her and leave Starlite alone!"

"Don't worry, I'll go after Canary", said Brian, "You look after Starlite." And he ran into the woods after Canary.

"If there were only some way I can bring you along with us", Rainbow said to Starlite.

Brian was running through the woods trying to search for Canary, "Canary, are you around here?" called out Brian. But then he heard a loud scream. "CANARY!" gasped Brian as he ran even deeper into the woods, but then stopped in fear at what he saw. A giant gray python head rose from the bushes.

"Rainbow!" whispered Brian in fear, just as the snake opened its mouth and quickly swallowed Brian whole. Brian screamed as he found himself sliding down the inside of the python until he landed in the snake's stomach. There, he saw Canary sitting right next to him. "Canary, are you all right?" asked Brian.

"I couldn't be better", said Canary, trying to put on a fake smile. "Being inside a snake's stomach is a brand new experience for me. And for you too, Brian. We should feel special, because hardly anyone has even gotten to be eaten and digested by a huge snake in their lives."

"You've got to be kidding!" gasped Brian, "How can you possibly think being eaten by a snake is a good thing?!"

"OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" shouted Canary as she started crying! "How can anyone be optimistic in a situation like this!"

"I'm sorry, Canary", said Brian. "I didn't mean to say..."

"No, Brian", wailed canary, "People always see me as The Yellow Bird of Optimism. And it's a cheerful burden! Trying to keep everyone's hopes and spirits up during bad times when I myself want to let out my own fear and sorrow! I was hoping I'd be in this snake's belly alone so I can let out my grief! But now I can't because you're here!"

"It's okay, Canary", said Brian, hugging Canary, "Go ahead and let it out. No one can be happy all the time. Otherwise, it can make you sick inside when you're actually feeling sad or angry. That's how ulcers get formed."

"Okay, Brian", said Canary wiping her tears. "Thank you for letting me be myself in here."

"No prob", said Brian, "But I have a feeling we'll get out of here somehow. Look, a light at the end of the tunnel."

"You mean we're now dea..." gasped Canary.

"No, I see actual sunlight down there", said Brian as he got up, grabbed Canary's wrist, and started to run towards the light. Suddenly, the kids found themselves back in the rainforest.

"We're out!" gasped Canary, "How did that happen?"

"I guess because the snake sleeps with his tail open", said Brian, "Wait a minute, that's no tail. That's another head!" Sure enough, they were looking at another python's head sleeping, only this python was brown. The gray python suddenly appeared and knocked the brown python on the head waking him up. Brian and Canary watched in horror as they discovered that the two pythons were actually connected.

"That snake has two heads?!" gasped Canary.

"And now that we've escaped, they're hungry again!" shouted Brian as he and Canary backed up against a huge rock as the two snake heads were about to swallow the kids once again. Just then, Canary started to scratch like crazy.

"AUUGH!" cried Canary as she continued to scratch. "What's going on with my body?!"

"I think your quail friend found The Yellow Shard", said Brian pointing to Quilla who jumped between the kids and the huge two-headed snake. And she was holding the Yellow Shard in her wings. She started singing a soothing snake charming song causing the shard to glow. The two snake heads suddenly appeared in a hypnotic stage, smiling and waving their heads to the music.

"Quilla", gasped Canary, "You now control the snakes, I mean snake, I mean two headed snake?"

Quilla nodded and started to chirp to the 2 headed snake causing it to slither away and fall off a huge nearby cliff.

"Quilla, you saved us!" smiled Canary as she picked up the bird who handed the shard to her. Then Canary felt her itching stop for the Yellow Shard was now in her hand.

"Way to go, Quilla", smiled Brian patting the quail's head.

"Brian, Canary, are you two okay?" asked Rainbow as she slid down a rainbow arch she created.

"We are now", said Canary smiling, "Thanks to Brian's optimism and Quilla's heroism.

"Aw", said Brian now smiling and then noticed something, "Rainbow, why aren't you with Starlite?"

"Oh, I got him right here", said Rainbow as she turned around and showed Starlite in a water filled container strapped on her back. "This time, Starlite gets to ride on my back", smiled Rainbow.

"It is kind of a different perspective", said Starlite, getting used to the water.

"Quilla just found us the Yellow Shard", said Canary, "We can use it to change Starlite back into a horse."

"Really?!" smiled Rainbow as she put the water container down so Starlite could face them.

"That's great", smiled Starlite, "But don't turn me into a horse, turn me back into a stallion."

"Okay, Starlite", laughed Canary as she aimed the shard at the seahorse and started to concentrate on a picture of stallion in her head. Then a beam shot out of the shard and it hit Starlite causing him to rise out of the water container. Everyone watched in awesomeness as the seahorse morphed back into a beautiful rainbow maned stallion.

"I'm a stallion again!" smiled Starlite with happiness as he kicked his heels in happiness and let out a loud happy neigh. "Thanks, Canary. Salt water's way too salty. I prefer sugar cubes."

"Oh, Starlite!" smiled Rainbow as she hugged her stallion friend.

Just then, all the transformed mutated animals came out of the darkness for they wanted Canary to turn them back to normal too. "Oh, you poor little darlings", said Canary, "I'll help you all!" She then started firing more beams at the mismatched creatures causing them all to turn back to their normal selves. Canary ended up firing one last beam by mistake and it ended up dropping down the same nearby cliff. "Oops", said Canary, "I hope that last beam won't do any damage down there."

"Down below the cliff was the two headed python, tangled up in knots, after landing on the ground from that cliff fall. Just then, the yellow beam ended up hitting the python causing the two heads to screech and transform. When the light cleared, it showed that the two headed snake was actually Murky and Lurky who got transformed by the shard earlier. "What a relief", sighed Murky, "I got hands again and my butt isn't attached to your butt anymore."

"Aw, but I felt like we were a lot closer than before", said Lurky hugging Murky.

"Give me space, you oaf!" growled Murky, "I still got that indigestion from tasting a disgustingly yellow color kid and an Earth brat!"

All the now returned normal animals were making grateful animal sounds to Canary. "Oh, your welcome", smiled Canary, "Not a problem. I know it was a scare, but you're all okay now."

"You can understand those animals?" asked Brian.

"Wow, I guess I can", said Canary surprised, then looked at the Yellow Shard she was holding, "Not only can this shard control and change animals, it must allow me to also talk to animals too."

"Hey, with that shard, that means I can finally talk to Starlite", smiled Rainbow, "And he can talk to me."

"But Rainbow", said Starlite, "I've been talking to you for years."

"Oh yeah", smiled Rainbow, blushing.

Canary then looked down at Quilla and then remembered her other mission. She then looked over at the animals and asked, "Say, do any of you know if a male Quartz Quilled Quail lives around here? I want to find a boyfriend for my friend, Quilla."

A rabbit approached Canary, "Sorry ma'am", said the rabbit, "But we haven't seen any of those kind of quails around here for years."

"But I heard a rumor that a Quartz Quilled Quail was spotted somewhere in this forest", said Canary.

"That was probably Nina Nightingale", said Rabbit, "She likes collecting feathers and pretending to be other birds. She calls it acting."

"Sorry if someone took my appearance the wrong way", said Nina Nightingale blushing as she was holding some old quartz colored feathers and decorated herself to look like a Quartz Quilled Quail.

Canary stood there shocked and disappointed and then turned to Quilla. "It looks like you really are the last Quartz Quilled Quail. I'm so sorry, Quilla", she cried, "I've been raising your hopes that we'd find you a Quartz Quilled Quail boyfriend so you can get married and have little quails. And now it looks like you'll be alone."

"But I'm not alone", said Quilla who was now speaking English to Canary thanks to the shard, "I already have a boyfriend back at the animal sanctuary."

"You do?" asked Canary.

"I do", said Quilla, "I've been trying to tell you all this time, but you couldn't understand me. Until now."

"You mean there's another Quartz Quilled Quail at my sanctuary that I didn't know about?" asked Canary with hope.

"I never said he was a quail", said Quilla, "If you take me back to the sanctuary, I'll introduce you to him."

Later, a rainbow bridge appeared at Canary Yellow's animal sanctuary, and we see Starlite galloping down the rainbow carrying Rainbow Brite, Brian, Canary, and Quilla. "Just follow me", said Quilla as she led them to a nearby tree.

"Wait, that's the parrot tree", said Canary, "You mean your boyfriend is...?"

Just then, a green and blue parrot flew down from the tree and hugged Quilla, "I'd like you all to meet my fiancee, Paco", smiled Quilla.

"He sure looks like a parrot hunk", smiled Rainbow.

"I guess you won't be sad about being single", said Canary, "I'm so happy for you, Quilla. And for you too, Paco. I give you both my blessings."

"Thank you", said both Quilla and Paco as they went off to be alone somewhere.

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to find a way to revive the endangered Quartz Quilled Quail population", Brian said to Canary.

"It's okay", smiled Canary, "What matters is that Quilla found her happiness. Who knows, maybe parrot and quail hybrids can be a new species?"

A few minutes later, Quilla and Paco approached Canary, "Canary", said Quilla, "Paco wants to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" asked Canary.

"My lovely Quilla told me about your Yellow Shard that can transform animals", said Paco, "Can you use that shard to transform me into a Quartz Quilled Quail like my love here?"

"You want me to transform you?" asked Canary, "But don't you love being a parrot so that you can fly around and eat crackers?"

"But I love Quilla even more", said Paco, "And I want to marry her and hatch and raise little quails. So that the Quartz Quilled Quail population can thrive once again. And besides, I'm kind of scared of flying and I don't really like the taste of crackers. I always felt like I was a quail deep inside."

"How do you feel about your fiancee changing, Quilla?" asked Canary.

"Paco insisted with all of his heart", said Quilla, "And whatever bird he becomes on the outside, he'll still be my beloved Paco on the inside."

"So please make our dreams come true, Canary Yellow. Our hopeful Yellow Bird of Optimism", pleaded Paco.

"Well, okay", said Canary now smiling as she held up the Yellow Shard. "Say cheese birdseed!" And a beam shot out of the shard and hit Paco. Everyone watched in amazement as the parrot was now transformed into a male Quartz Quilled Quail. "How do you feel, Paco?" asked Canary.

"Different, but happy", smiled Paco, "Now Quilla and I can truly be one!"

"Thank you, Canary", smiled Quilla as she went over and hugged Canary's leg. "Now Paco and I can get married and start a quail family."

"Anytime, Quilla", smiled Canary with tears of happiness in her eyes as she watched the two quails wander off to gather some twigs to build a nest.

"I love happy endings", smiled Rainbow as she hugged Starlite.

"I do too", said Starlite, "I'm happy that I was only changed to a seahorse and not a horsefly. I could've gotten swatted to death."

"Wow, Canary", said Brian, "Looks like there's hope for the Quartz Quilled Quails. You were right to keep Quilla's hopes up."

"And you reminded me how being an optimist is important for my friends and for me too", smiled Canary as she hugged Brian. Just then, Brian noticed that his ring was glowing and turned a bright yellow.

"Wow, another color change in your ring", smiled Rainbow, "Now we just have two more shards left to find and hopefully two more ring color changes."

"It helps to be optimistic", smiled Brian winking at Canary who was now helping her two quail friends build a nest for two, and hopefully more future Quartz Quilled Quails.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9, Shining Violet

The Spectra Scepter Saga chapter 9

By Cullen Pittman

Shining Violet

At the Color Castle's library, we see Shy Violet at a table silently reading a science/romance book about a matter particle boy and an antimatter particle girl who were in love, but could never come together, otherwise, they'd go BOOM!

"Such heartbreaking injustice", thought Violet as she took off her glasses to dry her tear filled eyes. But when she put them back on, she saw that Brian had entered the library, looking at some books on the shelves. Violet blushed and started to sweat and hoped the boy wouldn't make eye contact with her as she hid her face in her book.

"Hi, Violet", said Brian's voice. But Violet still kept her face hidden. However, she did manage to stutter out a, "H-h-h-Hi!"

"Say, Violet", said Brian, "Rainbow Brite tells me you're good at understanding Sprite language, maybe you can translate one of these Sprite written storybooks for me. They have really great artwork, but I can't read what the story's about. Uh, Violet?"

Violet was too nervous to speak or even look at Brian. She got up from her chair with her face still covered in the book, but managed to say "H-h-have to go. sorry!" And she rushed out of the library.

"Was is something I said?" wondered Brian as he scratched his head puzzled, then continued to look at the book he picked out and still wondered what it was about.

Later, Violet was heading for the cafeteria, still feeling bad about splitting when Brian approached her when in the library. But then she smiled when she looked at the menu chalkboard and found out they were serving Lavender Lasagna. She grabbed a nearby tray and some plastic silverware and thought a delicious meal of one of her purple based favorite dishes would cheer her up. But then frowned and got scared when she saw that the last person waiting in line was Brian. Which meant she'd have to stand right behind him and he'd probably turn around and see her.

"Maybe some more customers will come in now and I can give them my place in line", thought Violet, "That way, they can separate me from Brian." She waited for a minute to see if anymore kids or Sprites would come through the door to get in line, but no one was coming in.

"Hi again, Violet", said Brian's voice.

"Oh no, he saw me!" thought Violet, but was too nervous to turn around to face him. Instead she quickly rushed out of the cafeteria in embarrassment.

"I wonder if she's not a lasagna fan?" wondered Brian as he turned around and watched Mr. Glitters scoop a huge heap of Lavender Lasagna onto his tray.

Violet rushed back to her home known as the Violet Keep and slammed the door. She sat in the corner feeling terrible. Not only did she run away from Brian twice, but she was going to miss out on some Lavender Lasagna. Then she looked over at the table and stared at her collection of storybooks and seashells. "Why can't I face him?" thought Violet, "It's because he's so kind an amazing and cu, cu, cu, I can't say those last two letters!"

We then take a look inside Violet's mind. We see a small completely purple colored version of Shy Violet trapped in a room with four purple walls that had faces and numbers. "Please, just give me a chance to look and say a full sentence to Brian", pleaded the tiny Violet, "That's all I ask."

"You know we can't allow that, Violet Dear", said Wall No. 1,

"That's right", said Wall 2, "We're the protective walls you've built around yourself."

"It's our job to protect you from awkwardness, humiliation, dangerous situations, and heartbreak", said Wall 3.

"I know and I'm grateful for your past services", said the tiny Violet, "But Brian is different. Just let me out for a little while so I can talk to him."

"We can't", said Wall 4, "We walls sense that this boy might cause you grief and end up hating you if you say the wrong things. We'll need to double our wall strength with him around. Don't worry, Violet sweetie. We'll always be here protecting you."

Just then, some scratching was heard, and Violet snapped back into reality. She looked over at a nearby table and saw a shoebox. Inside was a cute little purple hermit crab with its shell removed, scraping the sides. "Oh, Madame Mauve", said Violet, looking down at her pet. "Have you outgrown another shell so soon? Lucky for you, I came back from the beach and got you some new shells to try on." She took the hermit crab from her box and placed her on the table with the shells so Madame Mauve could choose her favorite. And the crab crawled into a pretty purple and white swirly pointed shell.

"Nice choice", smiled Violet as she picked up Madame Mauve to admire her in her new shell. "I'm glad we're both friends and can understand each other. At least I can talk to you without choking or turning my head the other way." Then Madame Mauve looked like she was pointing her front claw to something on the counter. Violet turned around and saw a purple microphone.

"Oh okay, just one right now", smiled Violet as she put Madame Mauve down on the table and picked up the mike. Violet turned a dial and then clicked onto a button and the mike started to glow and make beautiful music. She was about to open her mouth, until she heard a knock on the door. Violet quickly turned off her mike and hid it in her coat and put Madame Mauve back in her box. She opened the door and found Rainbow Brite holding a book.

"Hi, Vi", smiled Rainbow, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Well, uh, well, no", said Violet blushing and hoping she could hide her microphone.

"That's good", said Rainbow, "I just wanted you to know that the Trackdowner just located another Scepter Shard. This time it's the Violet Shard. And I bet you know who that's named after, huh?"

Violet silently pointed to herself.

"Yep", smiled Rainbow as she showed Violet the Book of Krys, "And according to the Book of Krys, the Violet Shard has the power to control all sorts of energy."

"Energy?" whispered Violet.

"Look here", said Rainbow as she opened to a bookmarked page in the book. It was a Violet Shard shaped like a long pointy diamond with a small cone shaped bottom. And it had a spark emblem on it. "This is supposed to be the handle of the Spectra Scepter", explained Rainbow, "And since it has the power of energy, it's supposed to energize and power up the other shards making the Spectra Scepter the most powerful weapon in the universe. Enough to destroy a whole mess of evil Grix."

"My trademark color shard can do that?" thought Violet to herself, for she always thought of her self as the lowliest of the Color Kids.

"We really need your help to find that shard, Violet", said Rainbow, "And the Trackdowner showed us that it's located in the biggest cave in The Pits."

"The Pits?!" gasped Violet, trembling.

"Now I know The Pits can be frightening", said Rainbow, placing her hand on Violet's shoulder, "But we really need you for this. And don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be there by your side every step of the way."

"Thank you", sighed Violet.

"Along with Brian", said Rainbow.

"WHAT?!" gasped Violet as she felt her heart pounding like crazy.

"Yes, Brian will be joining us on our shard quest like he always does", said Rainbow, "And I think it would be good, because so far, you've only been seen with Brian in huge groups. This'll be a good chance for him to get to know you better."

"Know me better?!" gasped Violet feeling her knees turning to grape jelly or plum jelly.

"Sure", smiled Rainbow, "I just need to prepare some things for our quest. We'll all meet in front of the Color Castle in one hour. See you then." And she left before Violet could protest.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" cried Violet pacing around the room. "Me going on a quest with Brian?! What if I do something embarrassing in front of him and Rainbow?! I can't do this! I'd actually rather go alone in The Pits. Wait, I'll do that. I'll leave for The Pits right now, find the shard, and bring it to Rainbow. That way, I won't have to spend some awkward time with Brian!"

Next, we see Rainbow Brite and Brian outside the front the Color Castle getting ready for their trip into The Pits. "I sure hope we won't run into any trouble in The Pits", said Brian. "I've experienced trouble from that place the first day I came to Rainbowland."

"Don't worry, B-Dog", smiled Rainbow, packing a rainbow colored backpack, "The biggest pains in The Pits right now are Murky and Lurky. And they're on restricted Pits Arrest thanks to those ankle bracelets we put on them. So we shouldn't get any trouble from them. I hope. And besides, if we do get in a mess, our smart little Shy Violet will use her brain to help us out."

"I hope so", said Brian, "I haven't really gotten a chance to know Violet yet. It seems like she's always disappearing whenever I'm about to end up alone with her."

"She's just probably busy with things to have time to talk", said Rainbow, "Violet can be a real fun girl once you get to know her. Oh look, I see your heart twitching."

"What the...?" gasped Brian and saw something moving in his sweater. "Oh, that's just Captain Fuzz", said Brian as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his hamster. "I was giving his cage a good cleaning this morning and it's still pretty damp. So I'm keeping him with me until his cage dries out. I don't want him catching a cold."

"That's so kind of you, Brian", smiled Rainbow, "So I guess it'll be four of us going on that trip. Come to think of it, maybe Starlite should go with us. Just in case something goes wrong and he can gallop us all to safety. I'll go see if I can find him. You wait here for Violet, Okay?"

"Sure thing, Rainbow", said Brian as he watched Rainbow go off to look for Starlite. Then Brian turned around and looked over at the creepy looking Pits. "I wonder if Murky and Lurky know that a powerful shard is hidden somewhere in their homeland?" thought Brian. But then, he snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw Violet rushing into The Pits.

"Violet?" wondered Brian, "Why is she going into The Pits alone? I thought she was supposed to wait for me and Rainbow. Wait, Violet. Come back!" called out Brian as he started to rush off after her.

Violet was running through The Pits feeling very uneasy. "Going into these Pits alone gives me the willies", thought Violet, "But not as scary as being forced to spend time with, him." Then Violet came across the hugest cave in The Pits where the Violet Shard was supposed to be located. Then to her surprise, she suddenly felt an itch and started to scratch. "Yes, the shard is definitely in here. I can sense it", said Violet as she stopped scratching, took a deep breath, and rushed into the cave. What she didn't know was that Brian had arrived just after she went in.

"Violet, you can't go in there alone", called out Brian, but she was too deep inside the cave to hear him. So he had no choice but to go in and follow her.

But what both kids didn't know were the two resident Pits villains were watching from behind some rocks. "Now why do you suppose those two brats would go inside that deep dark cave?" asked Murky smiling.

"Maybe they're turning it into a hotel", said Lurky, "Or a Cave Inn. Huh, huh, Get it? Cave inn?!"

"No, you cavebrain", growled Murky, "That purple girl obviously went in there because she senses her color shard. I saw her itching and scratching. That's the sign she's getting close to it. Which is why we're going into that cave and wait till those two twerps find the shard, then we ambush them and take it from them. Come on! And come on quietly." The two villains started to tiptoe into the cave.

Murky and Lurky were looking around the creepy looking cave filled with gray stalactites and stalagmites. "Ah, the murky color gray brings tears to my evil passionate eyes", smiled Murky.

"And it's got a nice touch of purple too", said Lurky.

"Purple, in my Pits?!" gawked Murky, "WHERE?!"

"Up there", said Lurky pointing to the top of the hundreds of stalactites above. But one of them was a shiny purple.

"That must be the Violet Shard!" gasped Murky, "Those brats must've missed it. We have to get that thing!" Murky started to pick up some rocks and threw them up one at a time trying to knock the shard down so he could get it. "Don't just stand there, Lurky", shouted Murky, "Find a rock and get me that shard!"

"Okay, Murky", said Lurky as he picked up a huge boulder and threw it at all the stalactites. All the stalactites went down as a panicked Murky tried to dodge the pointy rocks that kept hitting the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one", said Murky as he took off his helmet to wipe the sweat off his brow. But he shouldn't have, because one last pointy thing bonked him on his bald head. "OW!" cried Murky as he looked down and saw the object that hit him, then smiled and picked it up.

"YES!" cackled Murky, "The Violet Shard is now mine! HA HA HA!" He started jumping around happily twirling the shard like a baton, but then a bolt of purple energy shot out of the shard's tip hitting his mustache frying half of it off.

"Is that thing a nose hair trimmer?" said Lurky, "Cause I have some hair in my nose that's kind of driving me crazy."

"Oh, I bet I can drive people crazy with this thing", cackled Murky as he aimed the shard at one last stalactite hanging up above. Another huger purple energy bolt shot out of the shard and hit the stalactite blasting it to dust. "I never felt such energy!" smiled Murky, "Think of all the damage and chaos I can do to Rainbowland. Not to mention Rainbow Brite! Let's leave this cave, Lurky!"

"But what about those two kids?" asked Lurky, "Weren't we supposed to ambush them?"

"I got something better in mind!" said Murky evily.

Violet was now further in the cave trying to find that shard, until she came to a dead end. Then realized she stopped itching. "I must've passed the shard", said Violet, "I'd better go back and search this whole cave again. But when she turned around, she turned white with anxiety when she saw Brian standing there.

"I'm glad I caught up with you", said Brian, "Why did you go into this cave alone?"

Violet was about to speak, but inside her mind, the protective walls started to panic. "Uh oh! The she's alone with the boy!" cried Wall 1.

"Double our wall power now!" called out Wall 2. The last two walls nodded and the 4 walls grew bigger and more solid and started to give the tiny version of Violet very little space.

"No, please don't do this!" cried the tiny Violet feeling bunched in.

"It's for your own good, kiddo", said Wall 3.

"It's what you created us for", said Wall 4.

"Violet, are you listening to me?" asked Brian. Violet snapped out of her mind trauma and tried to speak, but she couldn't even utter out a sound. She just stood there in fear.

"I know this cave looks scary", said Brian, "But I don't think anything really bad is going to happen right now." But he spoke to soon, for a huge blast was heard knocking the two kids down onto the ground. Brian looked behind him and saw a huge pile of boulders started to fall creating a wall. "No, not that!"cried Brian as he tried to get up, but it was too late. A huge rock wall was formed trapping Brian and Violet inside.

On the other side of the rock wall was Murky and Lurky. Murky had used the Violet Shard to blast some energy at a bunch of rocks up above creating the cave in. "That, my dear Lurky, is what a real cave in is supposed to be! Kids check in, but they don't check out! HA HA HA HA!" And he and Lurky started to run off leaving the kids trapped.

Violet was still on the ground and discovered her vision was blurry. "My glasses!" she thought, "Where are they?!" She was crawling on the ground trying to find her missing glasses until someone approached her handing her glasses back to her. "Th-th-thank you", said Violet as she put on the glasses and discovered who the blurry person was when her sight came back. She was looking face to face at Brian who offered his hand to help her back up. Violet was too nervous to even touch him, but she managed to cling onto a huge nearby rock to get back up.

"I hope you're okay, Violet", said Brian, "That was some scare there. And I'm afraid it's got even scarier. Looks like we're trapped in this cave." And he pointed to the cave in.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" thought Violet to herself. "I'd rather be trapped alone than to be trapped with the one boy I can't even speak to or look at! Why is this happening to me?!"

"I know", said Brian, "Rainbow tells me you have an amazing smart brain that can help anyone out in any situation. Maybe you can find us a way out of this trap."

Violet just silently nodded and slowly walked over to the cave in to figure something out. She tried to make some numbers and calculations appear in her mind, but the numbers kept getting jumbled up and crashing into each other. Mainly because she was so nervous being alone with Brian, not to mention the protective walls in her mind smothering her. She stood there for five minutes standing there silent and motionless.

"Have you figured out something yet, Violet?" asked Brian.

"I, I, I, I, I, c-c-c-c", stuttered Violet, for she wanted to say, "I can't", but couldn't bring out those words to Brian.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Brian getting a little peeved, "I thought you can handle any problem!"

"It's, it's, it's", was all that Violet could say as she rushed away from the rock wall and hid behind a huge slab of rock at the end of the cave.

"Never mind, I'll figure it out myself!" grumbled Brian as he went over and tried to pull on the rocks of the cave in.

"Oh no, he hates me!" thought Violet while sitting behind the rock slab hugging her knees. "Why do I act this way?!" and she took off her glasses and covered her face with her arms to hide the tears in her eyes. "This is the worst day of my life!" she thought to herself.

Brian was still trying hard to remove the rocks from the cave in wall, but none of them would even budge. Then he stopped for a while to take a break and tried to think of something else. "If only I could become the Sentinel again, I could easily blast away those rocks with my laser beams", sighed Brian. But then he heard some silent sobbing. Brian peeked over behind the huge rock slab and saw Violet in despair with her face buried in her arms and knees. Then Brian had a flashback.

In his flashback, it showed Brian back on Earth eating lunch alone in the school library, which he always did. Then he heard some kids passing him by whispering, "Look, it's that Brian kid who's always eating alone in the library. What, does he like to eat books?!"

"Yeah, doesn't he know books contain worms?" laughed another kid.

"He must be some kind of weirdo if he eats alone", said the last kid, "Let's leave him to his lame library lunch. HA HA HA HA!"

Then Brian snapped out of his flashback, remembering those hurtful, judge mental words those jerk kids said about him and wished he had a friend to make him feel better. Just like how Violet probably needed one right now. Then Brian opened up his backpack and took a paper lunchbag out of it.

Violet was still feeling grief, until she smelled something delicious. She put back on her glasses and saw Brian sitting next to her. And in between them was a paper bowl filled with Lavender Lasagna and two plastic forks.

"I thought you could use some food to build up your strength", said Brian, "Mr. Glitters loaded me up with so much lasagna that I couldn't eat it all. So I asked him to give me a doggie bag so I could eat it later. Maybe you'd like to share it. But I didn't know if you liked Lavender Lasagna or not because you seemed to left the cafeteria when..." Then Brian stopped talking when he saw Violet grab a fork and happily chowed down on her favorite Lavender Lasagna which she didn't have a chance to eat at lunch today.

"Th-th-th-th", said Violet, trying to express her gratitude to Brian.

"You're welcome", smiled Brian, who seemed to understand Violet's personality given that her name was Shy Violet. "You don't have to say anything", said Brian, "It just feels great getting to have lunch with a friend instead of eating lunch alone."

Violet smiled for Brian was being really nice to her. She could now look up at his face without fear. She wanted to say something, but she still didn't have the power to speak to him though.

"You know", said Brian, "We may be trapped in this cave for now, but I don't really feel scared for some reason. I have a feeling Rainbow Brite will be looking for us, and when she does, she'll use her powers to blast us free. Until then, I'm glad you're here by my side to keep me company. And you don't even have to say anything. Rainbow's told me so many great things about you, so I know I'm in good hands with you being here with me."

Violet blushed and smiled at those words Brian said to her. Just then, she noticed the front of his sweater wiggling. And she pointed to it.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot", said Brian, reaching into his shirt pocket to pull out his hamster. "There are actually 3 of us in this cave. My little Captain Fuzz. Look, he's wearing the seashell you gave me the day I moved into the guestroom. I let him use it as a crown for he's the King of the Hamsters." Violet silently giggled at Brian's imagination.

Just then, Captain Fuzz started to shake as he looked around the scary caverns and jumped out of Brian's hands and started to run off in a panic. "Oh no, I double forgot!" gasped Brian, "Captain Fuzz is scared of dark places like caves! Come back, Captain Fuzz!" But the hamster ran into a small hole on the south side of the cave. Brian peeked inside the hole and saw Captain Fuzz shaking in fear. "Please come out, Captain Fuzz", pleaded Brian, "I can't get in there to help you! And I don't want to lose you again!"

Violet watched as a worried Brian was trying to plead his hamster to come back to him. "That poor little hamster", thought Violet, "I have to do something." Then she looked into her coat pocket and found her microphone. She was about to take it out, until she heard the walls in her mind talking to her.

"No, don't do this!" ordered Wall 1.

"Yeah, talking to that boy might be bad", said Wall 2, "But doing what you're thinking right now could be worse!"

The Tiny Violet in her mind looked at her microphone, then made a bold face. She concentrated and the mike transformed into a huge purple mallet.

"Violet, sweetie. What are you doing?" asked Wall 3 nervously.

"Are you going to set me free now?" asked the Tiny Violet.

"You're not actually going to knock us all down?" laughed Wall 4. "There's no way we're backing down."

"You asked for it!" sighed Tiny Violet as she used every ounce of mind strength she had to knock down wall 4, then 3, then 2, until a nervous Wall 1 was left.

"Please, Violet!" pleaded Wall 1, trying to grow bigger, "I you do this! We won't be able to protect you from the consequences you're about to perform!" But Tiny Violet replied by knocking down Wall 1, finally freeing herself from her protective walls.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to all of you", said Tiny Violet as she looked down at the knocked out walls on the ground. "I'll build you back up after I help Brian and his hamster." Then she concentrated and turned her mallet back into a microphone. Then Violet flashed back into reality and felt a new kind of confidence as she looked at her mike.

As Brian was still trying to coax Captain Fuzz out of the hole, he suddenly heard some happy music, along with a shining purple light. He turned around and there was Shy Violet standing there smiling while the music seemed to be coming from her now glowing microphone. And she started to sing.

"In a vast open beach no one knows the name of,  
Lived a beautiful hermit whose name was Mauve.  
Madame Mauve, who had lots of love."

"Folks thought she was crabby because of her face."  
"But she had a kind heart no one could replace.  
Madame Mauve, who had a unique love."

"But she couldn't share her love very well.  
Because she was shy and couldn't leave her shell.  
So people passed her by like she was a rock.  
Her fears of rejection were like a big block."

"But one day, her shell couldn't fit anymore.  
"She was forced to leave it and step on the shore.  
Madame Mauve, you now have your shell off."

"Then a friend saw Mauve in the exposed light.  
And said, 'You my cutie are truly all right.'  
'You came out of your shell so the world could see you.'  
'I'm glad you did, because I'm like you too.'"

"'I try to hide myself in protective walls.'  
'But with you by my side, friendship calls.'  
'Come home with me and I'll find you a shell.'  
"And keep me company, so my life can be swell.'"

"Madame Mauve, the hermit that I love."  
"Madame Mauve, hermit crabs are what I'm fond of."

Brian was surprised at how the now Shy Violet was singing boldly with confidence. And then she started to stop singing and boogie a little as the music in the mike continued playing. Just then, Captain Fuzz crawled out of the hole, ran up to Violet, and started dancing with her. Brian just stood there shocked at the girl and hamster digging the beat, but then smiled at the amazing sight. Then Violet picked up Captain Fuzz and continued to sing.

"So if you're trapped in walls or feel stuck in a shell.  
Remember, someone loves you and can make you feel well.  
Like Madame Mauve, she knows the right stuff.  
Madame Mauve, you too can find some love."

Then the music stopped and Captain Fuzz snuggled into palm of Violet's hand all calm and happy. Violet smiled as she approached Brian and handed him back back his hamster.

This time it was Brian's turn to stare silently at Violet. But then he cracked a smile and said, "That was totally awesome! You somehow went from Shy Violet to Shining Violet!"

"Thank you", said Violet, blushing now smiling. Then realized she just said two complete words to Brian.

"Rainbow never told me you had this talent", said Brian as he put the sleeping hamster back into his shirt pocket.

"She doesn't know", said Violet, "Nobody knows. Except for my pet hermit crab, Madame Mauve, and now you."

"Well, I'm glad you did", smiled Brian, "Your song made Captain Fuzz come out of hiding and made him happy. How did you know that would work?"

"I always sing my song to my little Mauve and she always dances to it", said Violet, "So if it makes hermit crabs happy, maybe it would make hamsters happy too."

"I sure would like to meet Madame Mauve", said Brian, "Maybe she and my little King of the Hamsters can have a royal pet party."

"Hee hee", giggled Violet, "I like that. And while they party, maybe I can translate that Sprite written storybook which you asked me to earlier."

"That'd be cool", said Brian, but then looked at the rock wall, "Now if we can only bust down this wall so we can do all those things."

"Wait a minute", said Violet as she went over and studied the huge pile of rocks in the cave in, using her glowing mike as a lantern. Now that she felt comfortable around Brian, she could concentrate on calculations. She examined each rock as she imagined numbers and connecting lines. Then she looked at four certain rocks in the pile and saw a zigzag like connection.

"What do you see, Violet?" asked Brian.

"Hold my microphone please", said Violet as she handed the mike to Brian. "I'll need my hands free." She reached into her coat and pulled out two small mallets. She made one tap on each of the four rocks she studied, and all of a sudden, they crumbled into dust.

"What did you just do?" asked Brian surprised.

"Just finding the right pressure points on certain rocks", said Violet, "Now stand back and just wait." Violet pushed Brian back as some loud crumbling was heard. And all of the sudden, the rest of the rocks that were blocking their way fell apart and crumbled as well. And the pathway to leave the cave was clear.

"You did it, Violet!" smiled Brian as he went and hugged Violet happily. Violet was blushing uncontrollably, but she just smiled and hugged Brian back. "How did you figure all of that out?" asked Brian.

"Let's just say I found the power to knock down walls", smiled Violet. And she and Brian started to walk out of the cave.

Elsewhere in The Pits, we see Murky and Lurky putting together a huge metal cannon with the Violet Shard attached to the front and it looked like it was aimed at Rainbowland and the Color Castle. "Isn't it a beauty of destruction?" sighed Murky, "If that shard can blast away rocks, think what it can blast away now that I've amplified its energy with my colorless cannon! I'll blast every colorful thing out of Rainbowland, starting with The Color Castle! HA HA HA!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Lurky, "If you remember, every time you use those shards, something bad always happen to you in the end."

"What can that shard do to me now that it's a slave to my cannon?" laughed Murky, "Now get ready to aim and fire!" When Murky switched on the cannon, there was an explosion. But not at the Color Castle, instead the cannon blew up and Murky and Lurky found themselves on the ground looking at the glowing Violet Shard floating in the air. Then it aimed its point at Murky.

"You're not going to blast painful energy at me, are you cute little shard?" asked Murky nervously. But the shard seemed to have something else in mind. Instead, it fired a beam at Murky and it started to drain all the energy from his body. "I feel so weak and drained", gasped Murky as he found himself paler than usual, and all wrinkly. Then the shard stopped draining and just floated there glowing.

"Lurky", coughed Murky trying to raise his hand, "I need a pick me up."

"You got it, Murky", said Lurky as he picked up Murky and ran off with him. "Don't worry, I recharge you with some sugar cookies and juice. Or I got some jumper cables and a car battery that might do the trick."

"Just don't attach them to part of me you'll regret", coughed a weakened Murky. As soon as the two villains were out of sight, the shard stopped glowing and dropped to the ground, just as Brian and Violet had arrived at the scene.

"I'm feeling that itch again", gasped Violet as she started scratching.

"And I think I know why", said Brian as he reached down and picked up the Violet Shard, "We found your color shard, Violet." And he handed it to her so she could stop itching.

"Thank you, I'm so glad", sighed Violet, "But that's strange. When I was in that cave, I felt the same itching for a while."

"And The Trackdowner told us that the shard would be in the cave", said Brian, "Not out here in the open Pits. Hmmm, I wonder if Murky and Lurky had something to do with this?"

"Could be", thought Violet as she looked down and noticed a few pieces of the cannon scattered around the ground.

"Wait till I tell Rainbow Brite about our adventure", smiled Brian, "And the awesome things you did in that cave."

"Please, Brian", asked Violet, "I'd rather you don't. I just became Shining Violet now and I'm not ready to show this new side of me to my old friends yet. I just want to go back being my usual Shy Violet self. It's how everyone here knows me and loves me. So, please don't tell anyone about our cave in adventure."

"Oh, okay", smiled Brian, "It'll be our little secret. And Captain Fuzz's too. Just as long as you can find a time to sing to us again."

"It's a deal", smiled Violet as she and Brian started to walk back to the Color Castle holding hands.

Up in the sky was a rainbow bridge. And Rainbow Brite and Starlite were galloping on it exploring The Pits. "Now where do you supposed Brian and Violet went off to?" asked Rainbow, "We were all supposed to go to the Pits together."

"I see them down there", said Starlite.

"Both Brian and Violet?" asked Rainbow.

"More like Briolet", whispered Starlite as he noticed the two kids walking through The Pits holding hands. The rainbow bridge stopped in front of Brian and Violet as they let go of their hands as Rainbow Brite and Starlite slid down it.

"I'm so glad I found you two", said Rainbow as she noticed the Violet Shard in Violet's hand. "You went and found the shard without me? Why?"

"Well, I, uh, I.." stuttered Violet, going back to her shy self.

"We had a good reason, Rainbow", said Brian stepping in. "Somehow, this shard was using its purple energy power to pull Violet into The Pits against her will. So I had to run in after her. And once we found the shard, the magic somehow stopped." Brian turned his head to wink at Violet while Violet smiled happily that Brian kept his promise about keeping their adventure a secret.

"Oh, you poor dear", said Rainbow hugging Violet, "I know that must've been frightening for you, getting dragged into the unknown dangers of The Pits alone like that. Thank you, Brian, for being there for her. And look, your ring got a new color too." Brian looked at his ring and discovered it was now violet colored and smiled. And so did Violet.

"Well, this makes six shards", said Starlite, "So I guess that means we only have one more shard left to find."

"That's right", smiled Rainbow doing cartwheels. "And once we find that last shard, we can rebuild that Spectra Scepter and finally save Earth. Come on, gang. Back to the Color Castle, so we can rest up for tomorrow's final shard search! The 3 kids got on Starlite's back as Starlite got back on the rainbow bridge to take them back to the castle.

Violet was sitting in between Rainbow Brite and Brian with Brian's arms wrapped around Violet's waist causing her to smile. Then we zoom back into Violet's mind where we see the Tiny Violet pushing her knocked down walls back up and even putting huge band-aids on them. "I'm sorry I had to knock you all down like that", said Tiny Violet, "But I was desperate."

"And we're sorry too, Violet honey", said Wall 1.

"We thought something bad was going to happen to you without our help", said Wall 2.

"But it turned out wonderful in the end", said Wall 3.

"You really impressed that boy and his hamster and saved the day as well", said Wall 4, "From now on, we'll try not to be so, um, wally. And let you out whenever you ask us too." And 4 small doors appeared on each of the 4 walls.

"Thank you for your love and protecting me always", smiled Tiny Violet as she winked and went back to reality. Violet looked down below at the Color Castle and her Violet Keep where she knew her loving pet hermit crab, Madame Mauve, was waiting for her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10, The Nurse is Indigo

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 10

By Cullen Pittman

The Nurse is Indigo

Brian was in his guestroom in the Color Castle getting dressed and thinking about today. "Today is the day Rainbow Brite and I look for that last Scepter Shard", he thought,"Then we can finally figure out a way to put the shards together to form the Spectra Scepter so I can remove that evil Grix that's covered my beloved Earth. Oh, how I want to bonk that wicked Dark Princess on the head with that scepter for doing this to my planet and my loved ones!"

Brian then looked over at the hamster cage and saw his hamster, Captain Fuzz, chewing on a rainbow colored pretzel stick like it was a mini-Spectra Scepter. The hamster offered it to Brian. "Thanks, Captain Fuzz", laughed Brian, "But I don't think bonking the Princess with a colored pretzel scepter will do much. Except get salt in her hair."

As Brian slowly opened the guestroom door to leave, he thought to himself,"Let's see. So far, we found the Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Yellow, and Violet shards. So that means all that's left to find is, INDIGO!"Brian gasped as he opened the door and saw his friend, Indigo, standing there wearing her white nurse's coat with her arms folded, her foot tapping, and what looked like an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, good morning, Indigo", said Brian, "I was just thinking about you, or actually your shar..."

But Indigo put her fingers onto Brian's lips silencing him, "And just what were you doing these past couple of days?" demanded Indigo, "You were supposed to report to the hospital for your medical follow up."

"Sorry", said Brian rubbing the back of his head, "I was too busy going on shard quests with Rainbow Brite to think about that."

"But your health is major important", demanded Indigo, "And as your nurse, I'm not going to let you skip out of it today!"

"But I'm totally free from Grix", said Brian, pointing to his feet, "And I'm walking better and can even run again. So I don't need a check up."

"That's what all patients say", said Indigo as she grabbed Brian by the ear and started to drag him to the hospital.

"OW, Indigo! Cut it out!" struggled Brian, but Indigo's fingers were like a strong clamp as he helplessly followed her along.

Next, we see shirtless Brian sitting on a doctor's table laughing so hard, for Indigo was scrubbing his bare feet with a scrub brush and a special soap. "HA HA HA HA!" laughed Brian with his eyes shut tight, "I can't take it! It tickles!"

"Well, that's a good sign that you got feeling back in your feet", said Indigo as she continued brushing, "I just want to make sure every ounce of Grix is gone from your feet. There could be some small traces hidden in your toenails."

Then Indigo stopped as Brian looked down at his red scrubbed feet that looked really shiny and clean. "I guess I should be thankful that it wasn't my armpits that need scrubbing", sighed Brian, trying to catch his breath from all that laughing.

"Speaking of arms, I'll need to check your blood pressure", said Indigo as she started to wrap a blood pressure cuff on Brian's arm. But then she noticed a small bruise on Brian's elbow. "Where did you get that bruise from?" she asked.

"Oh, it happened yesterday when Violet and I were in the Pits", said Brian, "I ended up falling down and landed on my arm."

"Really?" said Indigo concerned as she finished the blood pressure process and then started to check his heartbeat with her stethoscope. But then she noticed some small suction cup markings on Brian's body. "Where did you get those markings?" asked Indigo. "It looked like you were grabbed by some kind of squid."

"Octopus, actually", said Brian, "But it was Rainbow Brite's octopus friend when we went to the beach during Spring Break. You met her that night and she's really friendly. She even gave Rainbow and I a wild ride under the sea."

"You were under dangerous waters while being handled by an octopus?!" gasped Indigo. "Tell me, Brian. Have you experienced any other dangers during your time in Rainbowland? And don't lie. This office has built in lie detectors so patients can't fib just so they can get out of taking medicine or getting medical surgeries!"

"Well", said Brian, "I did walk across hot fire to save Red Butler, but my feet were protected by Grix. And I had to save Buddy from drowning in a rapid filled river. I took a risk helping Lala by staying by her side when she got cursed with a cyrstalizing spell. Patty and I got attacked by a field of giant man eating plants and cacti that shoots needles. And there was that time we all got attacked by that sand monster on the beach, remember? Oh yeah, and Canary and I got eaten by a two headed python, but managed to escape through the other head."

"OH MY!" gasped Indigo as she went and hugged the boy, "I've heard enough! Rainbowland seems too dangerous for a frail Earthling like yourself to survive in. Too many dangerous things that could hurt you and kill you!"

"It's okay", said Brian, "I wouldn't consider myself frail. I'm getting in better shape thanks to Buddy's daily workouts."

"And look!" gasped Indigo, "Your ear is all red and swollen! How did that happen?!"

"Um, you did that", said Brian, "When you dragged me to the hospital."

"Well, Brian", said Indigo, "You won't have to worry about anymore pain and dangers. Because, as your nurse, I'm putting you on my 24-7 protection plan."

"I'm not sure I'm going like the sound of this", thought Brian, but then asked, "Can I have my shirt back please?"

"Oh yes", said Indigo, "I don't want you catching a cold. And I want to give you a whole bunch of other stuff too."

Later, we see Brian walking through Rainbowland. Actually, waddling through Rainbowland, for Indigo made him wear a whole bunch of protective gear like a helmet, goggles, a mouth piece, a life jacket, a bullet proof vest, arm and leg paddings, and heavy double layer boots. "24-7 protection program?" thought Brian, "This stuff weighs like 247 pounds!"

Just then, Brian felt a sudden rain shower dampen him, along with some mischievous cackling. "STORMY!" shouted Brian through his mouthpiece as he looked up found Stormy on top of one of her rainclouds, doing her daily bullying to Brian. "Hey, Earthworm", cackled Stormy, "What's with the fashion disaster?"

"You leave Brian alone!" shouted Indigo as she ran to Brian and covered him with a huge umbrella. "Can't you see he's a vulnerable, helpless, easily damaged human that needs my protection?! Even the slightest feather landing on his head might cause him severe brain damage!" Brian wanted to protest the things Indigo was saying about him, but couldn't because of the mouthpiece in his mouth.

"Aw, the poor baby needs his nursemaid to protect him", laughed Stormy out loud. "I think I'll go off somewhere and get him a bottle! HA HA HA!" And she flew off laughing at Brian's humiliation.

"Don't worry, Brian", smiled Indigo as she took out a towel and started wiping Brian's face. "I'll be here to dry your tears."

Brian managed to bend his padded arm so he could pull the mouthpiece out of his mouth. "I wasn't in tears", he protested, "I was just wet from the rain!"

"And I'm glad I came to stop Stormy", said Indigo, "I remember those times she kidnapped you when she went through her evil phase. And I won't let that happen again!"

"Thanks, Indigo", said Brian blushing, "Uh, if you don't mind. Buddy has challenged me to a one on one basketball match and I have to get going." And he started to waddle off.

"Basketball?!" gasped Indigo, "A nurse is definitely going to be needed."

At the gym, Brian was out of his restricted protective gear and in his number 11 sweat clothes. He was facing Buddy Blue who was dribbling a blue colored basketball. "Okay, champ", said Buddy, "Let's see if you can get the ball away from the Big Blue."

"Bring it on", said Brian as he tried to get the ball away from Buddy, but was tough. Luckily, Brian managed to get the ball and started to dribble it to the basket. "Yes, I'm actually going to beat Buddy today!" said Brian happily, until a giant butterfly net plopped down on him. And holding it was Indigo.

"Indigo!" demanded Brian, "What are you doing?!"

"What were you doing bouncing that round hazard?" demanded Indigo.

"I was about to make a basket and beat Buddy", protested Brian.

"And what if you strained a muscle stretching up that high?" asked Indigo, "Not to mention that ball landing on your head bruising it! And why are you out of your protective gear?" And she started to drag the net trapped Brian to the gym exit.

"Excuse me, Nurse Indigo", said Buddy, "Can I still play basketball?"

"What am I, your caretaker?" asked Indigo, "It's a free country. Play all you want." and she and Brian left the gym while Buddy looked confused.

Brian was back in his protective gear as he approached the cafeteria. He saw the Sprites in the back grilling burgundy colored hamburgers. "I love those!" thought Brian, remembering when the cafeteria served Burgundy Burgers a few days ago. Mr. Glitters approached the counter and saw Brian in his armored wardrobe and made a questionable squeak.

"Please don't ask", said Brian, "Can I please have one Burgundy Burger?" Mr. Glitters complied and put together a Burgundy Burger and was about to serve it to Brian, until Indigo stepped in.

"Oh no! You're not giving that thing to Brian", Indigo demanded to Mr. Glitters, "That all grief patty is loaded with grease and cholesterol which might clog poor Brian's fragile heart!"

"But, Indigo.." protested Brian.

"Give him some vegetables", said Indigo, "No, wait. A plain slice of whole wheat bread." A confused Mr. Glitters complied and put a slice of bread on Brian's tray. "Also, you got a blender?" asked Indigo. Mr. Glitters also put a blender on the counter. Indigo put the bread in the blender and blended it into a gooey brown goop and poured it into a glass. "Here you go, Brian", said Indigo as she handed the glass to him. "It's in liquid form so you won't choke on solid bread."

"You expect me to drink bread?" gasped Brian, looking queasy at the whole wheat drink.

"If you drink it all, I'll reward you with strained bananas for dessert", said Indigo, "Potassium is important, especially when you won't bite your tongue from dangerous chewing."

Later, a frustrated Brian was approaching the boys' bathroom until he saw Indigo following him. "You're not going in there with me?" demanded Brian, "This is the boys' room."

"But you'll be out of my sight if I wait out here", said Indigo. "Who knows how many paper cuts you can get from even quilted toilet paper?"

"Seriously?" asked Brian.

"Oh, all right, I'll wait out here", said Indigo, "But If you're not out of there in five minutes, I'm sending in some paramedics!"

Brian just grumbled as he went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink faucet so Indigo couldn't hear what was going on. Then managed to pull out his cell phone from his life jacket protected shirt pocket and started to call Rainbow Brite.

"Hi, Bri", said Rainbow's voice through the cell phone. "What's new with you?"

"Rainbow, I got a problem", said Brian, "And her name is Nurse Indigo." And he started explaining all of Indigo's smothering nurse tactics which were driving him crazy.

"I see", said Rainbow, "Yes, Indigo can be a drama queen sometimes, but she also cares about you and worries for your safety."

"I appreciate her concerns", said Brian, "It's just that..."

"I think I know what to do", said Rainbow and she started telling Brian some stuff.

"Hey, Brian", called out Indigo from the door, "Are you okay in there? Or do I have to do something drastic?"

"No, I'm fine", said Brian as he stepped out of the bathroom holding his cell phone.

"You've been using a cell phone in the bathroom?!" gasped Indigo, "Do you know what kind of radiation those devices can cause?!"

"I just had a call from Rainbow Brite", said Brian, "She wants both of us to report to the lab in the Color Castle. It has something to do with your color shard."

"My color shard?!" asked Indigo, excitedly. "Well then let's hurry. Actually, I'll hurry, you follow along slowly and carefully."

"Do I have a choice?" sighed Brian, trying to waddle around with padded legs.

At the lab in the Color Castle, we see Rainbow Brite, Red Butler, Indigo, and Brian gathered around the Scepter Shard Trackdowner. "As you all know", explained Rainbow, "We found six shards of the Spectra Scepter, which means that there's only one left we need to find. And it turns out that last shard is your trademark color, Indigo."

"And according to the Book of Krys", said Red, "The Indigo Shard has the power to control wind. It's been known to create winds from gentle breezes to violent tornadoes."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Brite", said Indigo in a dramatic pose, "I'll move large hills and mountains until I find you that shard."

"I don't think you'll have to do that kind of muscle work", laughed Rainbow, "Red, if you would please?"

"Six shards going into the vat right now", said Red as he opened his box and poured the six shards they found so far into the vat of the Trackdowner. Then the map of Rainbowland appeared. The six colored blips appeared in the Color Castle while an indigo colored blip appeared way, way, north. On top of a tall looking rainbow colored mountain. "That looks like Mt. Everzesty", said Red.

"Mt. Everzesty?" asked Brian puzzled.

"The tallest mountain in all of Rainbowland", said Rainbow.

"I guess I'll be moving a mountain after all", said Indigo. "I'd better pack some extra spinach."

"I don't think you'll have to actually move it", said Red. "The colored blip shows that the shard's located at the very top of the mountain."

"So, Indigo", asked Rainbow, "Are you ready to go on a hike to the top of Mt. Everzesty to collect the Indigo Shard?"

"You bet!" said Indigo bravely, "I once starred in a musical where I played an over happy nun who loved singing and waving her arms on top of tall mountains. So I can handle some mountain atmosphere."

"Well, I guess you won't let me come along, Indigo", said Brian, "Since you probably feel mountain climbing is too dangerous for an Earthling like me. So I guess I'll be staying here in the safety of the Color Castle while you and Rainbow go off." Rainbow secretly winked at Brian for that was her plan to get Indigo off of Brian's back for a while.

"Yes, mountain climbing can be dangerous", said Indigo, "But there's no way I'm leaving you here alone and unprotected in the Color Castle with all these household dangers. So you're coming with me! I'll give you my full protection while on that mountain. Don't worry, Brian Baby. Mama Indigo will never leave you!" and she gave Brian a huge bear hug causing his head to turn red.

"So much for that idea", sighed Rainbow.

Later, we see Rainbow, Indigo, and Brian standing outside the Color Castle. "So, are we going to wait for Starlite to give us a ride to the mountain?" asked Brian.

"Don't you know horseback riding, Oops, I mean, stallionback riding, could be dangerous for Earthlings like you?" demanded Indigo, "Stallions aren't born with seat belts."

"Besides", said Rainbow, "Starlite doesn't really like going up high mountains. He says, that's more for mountain goats. We'll be riding on a sky cable car to Mt. Everzesty. And here it comes now." Sure enough, a big square shaped cable car started to appear in the sky and was slowly approaching our heroes.

"I don't see a cable holding it up", said Brian.

"That's because these cable cars are powered by magic", smiled Rainbow, "So they don't need cables."

"Then I don't think they should really be called cable cars if they don't use cables", said Brian.

"Good point", said Rainbow as the huge non-cable car landed in front of them.

"All aboard!" said Rainbow as she and the other two kids stepped inside and sat down. Then the car started to slowly float back into the air, on its way to Mt. Everzesty.

"Don't forget to buckle up, Brian", said Indigo as she fastened Brian's seat belt for him. Then she reached into her backpack and pulled out about 10 extra seat belts.

"What are you doing, Indigo?!" gasped Brian as Indigo started tying up the boy making him unable to move his arms and legs at all.

"Better safe than sorry", said Indigo as she tightened the last belt around his chest.

"Are you sure all those belts are necessary, Indigo?" asked Rainbow. "You and me are wearing only one seat belt each."

"We can both handle danger, Rainbow", said Indigo, "But not poor vulnerable Brian here. We gotta keep him safe at all times."

"But I don't..." protested Brian, but Rainbow interrupted by saying, "Look, Brian. You get a mountain sized view of Rainbowland up here."

Brian looked through the window and saw the beauty of Rainbowland. He had seen Rainbowland in the sky when riding on Starlite's back, but never this high before. And it caused him to smile. But then his smile stopped when Indigo put a blindfold over his eyes. "Indigo!" protested Brian.

"Sorry, Brian", said Indigo, "I can't have you straining your delicate little eyes from this height." Brian just sighed in his darkness.

What our heroes didn't know was that Murky and Lurky were spying on them earlier. And the villains headed off to the top of Mt. Everzesty in a flying machine Murky had built and had beat our heroes to the top. Murky was watching Lurky post a bunch of arrow signs on a pathway that led to a cave on the right. "Excellent!" cackled Murky, "These detour sings will lead those Color Brats to that dead end cave. Lurky, you notified your cousin Yerky that visitors were coming?"

"Sure did, Murky", said Lurky, "But are you sure you want them meeting my cousin? Yerky can be, how you call it, over loving."

"Just as long as he keeps them distracted, so we can search the cave on the left for that wind controlling shard", said Murky, "Think of all the tornadoes and hurricanes we can create with that thing. They might even name a hurricane after me!"

"But don't hurricanes usually come in alphabetical order?" asked Lurky, "Rainbowland never had a hurricane before and they'd have to start with A and work their way down to M for you name, Murky."

"You actually know your alphabet?" gasped Murky, "This day is full of surprises. Right now, let's go find that shard." And the two villains entered the cave on the left while Murky put down a sign that read, "Dangerzone, do not enter. Go through the cave on the right."

Rainbow, Indigo, and Brian had arrived at the top of the mountain. Rainbow parked the flying non-cable car to the side and the three kids came to the site with the blocked off left cave and the detour arrows pointing to the right cave. "I guess this first cave is off limits", said Rainbow, "That was so nice of the people who put that danger warning over there. They must be the kindest selfless people in all existence!"

"I guess we'll have to go through that cave instead", said Brian pointing to the right.

"Sorry, Brian. I can't let you do that", said Indigo. "Don't you know how dangerous caves are?"

"But that's supposed to be the safe cave", said Brian, "The one on the left is marked dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous to you Earthlings", said Indigo. "You'll have to stay out here while Rainbow and I look for the shard. No, wait. I can't leave you alone up here either! I need to stay by your side to protect you."

"But, Indigo", said Rainbow, "I need you to go in that cave with me. Only you have the power to find that Indigo Shard."

"I'll tell you what, Rainbow", said Indigo, "If you wait out here and look after Brian, I'll go in that cave myself and find the shard."

"Are you sure about this, Indigo?" asked Rainbow, "That cave might be even dangerous for a Color Kid to go in alone."

"Relax", smiled Indigo, "I once starred in a play about cavemen, cavewomen, and cavesprites. So I probably got the experience." And Indigo rushed into the cave without any more explanations.

Brian tried to sit down on a nearby rock, but had a hard time with all the layers of protective clothing Indigo put on him. "Here, let me free you from all that protection", said Rainbow as she helped Brian out of the protective vest, life jacket, padding, goggles, boots and helmet.

"Thanks, Rainbow", said Brian, trying to stretch his arms and legs then sat down, "I just don't see why Indigo wants to protect me all the time. I may be an Earthling, but I do regular things in my life too. I don't need to be watched over all the time."

"Indigo really cares about you a lot", explained Rainbow, "And is only concerned for your well being. But you are right. I've never seen her act this smothering before. Come to think of it, I have. About a month ago, Indigo starred in a play called, Florence Spritingale. She played the world's most caring nurse in existence, and she did all the same overnursing tactics in that play like she did to you."

"You mean all this time I was with her, she was acting?" asked Brian.

"It could be", said Rainbow, "A couple of months ago, she joined the volunteer fire department so she could experience the role of a firefighter for a play called, Extra Hot Tamales. But later, the Sprites were cooking actual tamales in the cafeteria. And Indigo thought there was a real emergency fire and barged in with a fire extinguisher. And we all ended up having cold tamales with a white creamy topping that didn't really taste good."

"Wow, talk about a drama queen", said Brian, "If there was only some way to wake her up from the acting bug that bit her."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Indigo's voice from the cave.

"That sounds like Indigo", said Brian, "She must be in trouble."

"Let's go, B-hero", said Rainbow as she and Brian rushed into the right cave.

Just as they left, Murky and Lurky stepped out of the left cave. Murky was snickering as he was holding a shard in his hand. It was indigo colored, shaped like a hexagon, and had a tornado emblem on it. "What luck that this Indigo Shard was sitting all alone in the center of that cave", cackled Murky, then looked down from the mountain at Rainbowland below. "Now I'm going to create a powerful wind that'll destroy Rainbowland."

"But Murky", said Lurky, "Every time you use one of those shards, something bad always happens to you."

"You're right", said Murky as he handed the shard to Lurky, "Which is why you're going to use it."

"I get to use the shard?" asked Lurky.

"Yeah", said Murky, "So whatever magical punishment aftermath happens, you'll experience it, while I get off Scott free."

"Okay, Murky", said Lurky, "The punishment will be worth it with the evil I'm planning for this shard. Lurky reached into his fur, took out a water bottle, and placed it on top of the shard.

"What kind of evil is that?" asked Murky.

"I'm using this rare powerful shard as a drink coaster", said Lurky, "It'll leave a forever wet stain on the shard while protecting innocent tables. Isn't that evil? Or actually evil and good at the same time?"

"Not like that you lamebrain!" shouted Murky as he whacked the bottle off the shard. "Use it to create a windstorm like a hurricane, a cyclone, a typhoon, or even a twister!"

"Ooooh, I love to twist", said Lurky as he concentrated, raised the shard in the air and shot out a small looking twister.

"Make it bigger!" demanded Murky. Lurky concentrated and made the twister even bigger.

"Excellent!" cackled Murky, "Now toss it down to Rainbowland."

"You're the boss", said Lurky as he threw the shard off the mountain and disappeared from sight.

"No, not the shard you meatball!" shouted Murky, "I meant toss the twister!"

"I think that twister is about to toss us", said Lurky as the huge angry twister opened its top and sucked Murky and Lurky in and started to spin them around.

"Why am I getting punished?!" shouted Murky while spinning, "You were the one who made the twister!"

"Under your orders", said Lurky as the twister started to leave the mountain and fly back down. "I never even got a chance to tell Cousin Yerky goodbye!" called out Lurky as the twister disappeared into The Pits.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Brian were running through the cave, trying to find out what happened to Indigo. When they reached the end, they became silent at what they saw. The two kids hid behind a rock and saw a huge white yeti. The yeti was holding something in his arms. It was Indigo dressed in a baby bonnet.

"Please, Mr. Yeti. Put me down!" pleaded Indigo. "I'm not your baby." The yeti just made a huge hearty growling laugh and stuck a baby bottle in her mouth. "There isn't even any milk in this thing!" complained Indigo, "It's completely empty!" The yeti just pointed to a poster on the cave wall that mentions the dangerous of lactose intolerance. Then the yeti started dressing Indigo in protective clothing like a helmet, goggles, bullet proof vest, life jacket, double layer boots, and padding for her arms and legs. "I don't need all of this protection!" protested Indigo. But she became silent when the yeti stuffed a mouthpiece in her mouth.

"Wow", said Rainbow, "That yeti's treating Indigo the way she treated you."

"Not even I want her to go through what she did to me", said Brian. "I think I know a way to save her." He started whispering to Rainbow.

While the Yeti was giving an annoyed Indigo a huge yeti hug, a rainbow colored feather magically appeared and started tickling the yeti's nose. He ended up sneezing and dropping Indigo. But Brian managed to catch her. As the yeti continued sneezing, Rainbow used her rainbow powers to create a doll that looked just like Indigo and the three of them left the yeti who was still sneezing. Then the feather vanished and the yeti looked around for Indigo. Then spotted the doll that looked like her, smiled, and started to pick it up and cuddle it thinking it was the real Indigo. Then the yeti put the doll down and picked up a pencil and paper and wrote, "Dear Cousin Lurky. Thank you for bringing me this neat little girl to play with. Your favorite cousin, Yerky."

Outside the cave at the same spot, Rainbow and Brian were helping Indigo out of all that protective clothing. She then took the mouthpiece out herself and said, "Thank you both. I don't think I could've taken all that babying."

"Hey, no one likes to be babied", said Brian.

"So that's what it felt like for you", said Indigo, "I'm so sorry, Brian. I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt. That night when your feet got infected by Grix and were out cold for 3 days in the hospital, I felt bad for you and thought you needed protection every single step of the way. I guess I kind of overdid it with the bodyguarding. I'm so sorry, Brian."

"It's okay, Indigo", smiled Brian, "I did appreciate having someone to watch over me. And I did like your tender, loving, care during my Grix infection. But now I'm feeling okay, so I can say your nursing duty has been completed and deserves a gold star."

"Thank you, Brian", smiled Indigo as she hugged the boy. "Today was my last day of being a volunteer nurse too. I only took the job so I could get the experience for the last play I was in. I guess I let the drama of the theater overtake me again."

"Which is why we love you so much, our color kid of creativity", smiled Rainbow as she hugged her friend. Brian smiled as he looked at his ring and discovered it was now an indigo color.

"Wow, another ring color change", said Brian. "But how could that be? We haven't found the Indigo Shard yet."

"You're right", said Rainbow, "Indigo, have you felt any itching and scratching yet?"

"Now that you mention it", said Indigo, "I'm starting to feel it now!" Brian and Rainbow watched Indigo start scratching like she was doing a dance. Then they turned around and saw Stormy rising to them on one of her clouds.

"Hey Britey. Hey Indigo. Hey Earthworm", said Stormy as she stopped her cloud. "What brings you up this mountain?"

"We're looking for the Indigo Shard", said Rainbow, "Can you help us find it, Stormy?"

"You mean this thing?" asked Stormy as she showed them the Indigo Shard and threw it to Indigo so she could stop itching.

"Thank you, Stormy", sighed Indigo with relief.

"Where did you find it?" asked Brian.

"I was doing cloud laps around this mountain until I felt something bonk me on the head", grumbled Stormy. "Then I found it was this rock. So I went up this mountain to see if anyone had lost it so I could return it."

"I'm so glad you did, Stormy", smiled Rainbow, "Thanks to you, we have all 7 shards now."

"Does that mean we can start rebuilding the Spectra Scepter?" asked Brian with hope.

"You bet", smiled Rainbow, "Right now, it's getting late. So let's all head back to Rainbowland and get some sleep. And tomorrow, we can figure out a way to get these shards back together!" And Rainbow, Brian, and Indigo went back into the flying non-cable car and it started to go back down while Stormy followed after them on her cloud.

That night, Brian was asleep in his guestroom with a happy, hopeful, smile. Unaware that Stormy was peeking through the window on her cloud. She quietly opened the window and created a small raincloud in her hand, planning on making Brian's sleep really damp. "Hope you're wearing your rubber pants, B-Worm", cackled Stormy. But then was stopped when she felt someone handcuff her hand, causing the small cloud to vanish.

"What the...?" gasped Stormy as she saw Indigo with the other cuff and wearing a police hat. "Indigo?!" gasped Stormy.

"That's volunteer cop Indigo", said Indigo, "I'm starring in a play called West Sprite Story, and I got the role of a cop, so I need the experience. And you, Stormy, are under arrest for trying to break into a guestroom, trying to assault Brian with a raincloud, and the big cloud you're on has no seat belts, headlights, or license plates. So it's one night in the Brightest Happiest Jail in All Existence for you." And Indigo pulled Stormy off her cloud and started marching her to jail.

"Do I at least get my one and only phone call?" asked Stormy.

"Sure do", said Indigo.

"Good", said Stormy, "I'm starving and I could use a pizza delivered to my jail cell."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter 11, Back To Earth

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 11

by Cullen Pittman

Back To Earth

As we enter the meeting room of the Color Castle, we see Rainbow Brite, Brian, Stormy, Starlite, Mr. Glitters, and all 7 Color Kids gathered around a huge round table looking at 7 colored shards. "Well, my Rainbowland friends and guest friend", said Rainbow, looking at Brian. "We finally did it. We found all 7 Scepter Shards. Aren't they all pretty?"

"It would be pretty awesome if we can get those shards back together to form the Spectra Scepter", said Brian in a determined voice, "So we can finally destroy all that Grix covering Earth."

"Not to mention putting that rotten Dark Princess in her place once again", said Buddy Blue.

"So how do we put those shards back together?" asked Canary Yellow.

"This is how the Spectra Scepter looked when it was whole", said Red Butler showing everyone a page from the Book of Krys. It was the Spectra Scepter as one long stick. "As you can see, this is the color order on how it should be put back together. With my trademark color shard on top", said Red proudly.

"And mine on the bottom", whispered Shy Violet.

"But your shard is the most powerful, Violet", said Rainbow, "The Violet Shard gives an energy boost to the six other shards, increasing their powers."

"I don't see any slots or holes on these shards to insert them back together", said Indigo, examining the shards.

"Should we try putting them back together with something like crazy glue?" asked Brian.

Starlite made an offended neigh, "Sorry", said Starlite, "For some reason, crazy glue offends horses and us stallions a lot."

"Sorry, Starlite", said Brian, blushing.

"Besides", said Rainbow, "I think instead of crazy glue, it should be called unique glue. A more PC sounding name."

"That still doesn't really make me feel any better", said Starlite.

"Maybe we can try rubber cement instead", said Patty O'Green, "And I happen to have a tube of that stuff with me." And she pulled out a tube of rubber cement from her pocket.

"Now why would you happen to be carrying around rubber cement with you?" demanded Lala Orange, "You weren't planning on sticking us all to our chairs later on, would you?"

"Heh heh", giggled Patty as she reached into her other pocket and pulled out a fake halo and hung it over her head to look innocent.

"This might do the trick", smiled Rainbow as she took the tube from Patty, "Let's see if we can rebuild a Spectra Scepter." The kids got together and stuck each shard one by one in this order. The Red Shard on the top, then orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and The Violet Shard on the bottom, which was the handle.

"So what do you all think?" asked Rainbow as she and everyone stood back to examine the newly reformed Spectra Scepter on the table.

"It kind of looks like the picture in the book", said Red.

"So, who's going to master the scepter to stop the Grix and the Dark Princess?" asked Brian.

"Should you even ask?" said Rainbow smiling and winking at Brian.

"But I can't use the Scepter", protested Brian, "I'm no longer the Sentinel of Light Unseen. No matter how many times I activate this ring, it won't transform me." And he shook his ring showing no results as usual.

"But your Dad was the Mighty Krys", said Rainbow, "Only a member of his bloodline can use the Spectra Scepter. Sentinel armor or not. I believe in you, Brian."

"We all do", said Red Butler as he and the other Color Kids nodded. And so did Starlite and Mr. Glitters.

"Oh, all right, I'll nod a yes", grumbled Stormy, "Just so I won't get anymore dirty looks from you all."

"Well, all right", said Brian blushing as he went over to pick up the Scepter. But when he did, the Scepter started to wobble and droop.

"I don't think Krys's all powerful Spectra Scepter is supposed to droop like that", said Red.

"It's like trying to balance a 7 scoop ice cream cone", said Brian, trying to keep the Scepter straight up.

"Maybe rubber cement wasn't the way to go for this", said Patty.

"Maybe the Scepter will show its true power once we come to and defeat the forces of evil", suggested Rainbow, "In the meantime, I know a safe place for you to keep the Scepter, Brian." Rainbow used her magic to create a rainbow colored scabbard on Brian's belt. "Put the Scepter in this special scabbard", said Rainbow, "That way, you'll be ready to draw it out when the time comes."

Brian complied and inserted the Scepter into the scabbard, which was a perfect fit. "So now what do we do?" asked Brian, "Do we go back to Earth and try to remove all that Grix with this Scepter? It could probably take many days or months, since the Earth's a pretty big place."

"According to the Book of Krys", said Red, "The only way to fully get rid of the Grix fast is to strike it at its source."

"Where do you suppose the source is located?" asked Canary.

"I think I may have seen the source", said Brian, "It was near The Dark Princess. She had her Grix Grunts throw innocent people into this source turning them into Grix Grunts too."

"Then that means, the source of the Grix must hang out with The Dark Princess", said Rainbow, "Once we find her, we'll find the source."

"As a master of dark clouds", said Stormy, "I have a knack for tracking down darkness. So I'll be able to find you the Dark Princess easily. If you'll let me come along on your mission."

"Why sure", smiled Rainbow, "I'd love to have my two dearest friends accompany me on this mission to rescue Earth. What do you say, Brian?"

Brian looked funny at Stormy who was looking at him with stormy clouds of rage in her eyes while putting a fake smile on her face. "Sure", said Brian making a nervous smile. "The more help we get, the better."

Later, outside the Color Castle, we see Rainbow Brite and Brian on Starlite's back while Stormy was on her storm cloud. And all the Color Kids and Sprites were seeing them off. "Good luck, everyone", said Red, "As soon as you give us the signal, me and the other Color Kids will be ready with the final part of your plan."

"I know I can always count on you Color Kids", smiled Rainbow winking.

Brian looked over at Shy Violet who was holding Captain Fuzz in her hands, "Sorry you can't come back with me just yet, Captain Fuzz", said Brian, "But once we defeat the forces of evil, I'll come back for you." Then he looked at Violet and asked, "You'll look after him while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Yes, Brian", said Violet shyly, "He always enjoys his play dates with my hermit crab."

"Violet owns a hermit crab?" asked Buddy.

"Farewell, my friends", said Rainbow as she created her hugest rainbow bridge leading to Earth. "I just know we'll make it back victorious", said Rainbow. And Starlite galloped onto the rainbow with Rainbow Brite and Brian, while Stormy followed after them on her cloud.

"Okay, Color Kids", said Red, "Once I see the signal on my monitor, I'll notify all of you and we go back to our stations and follow her plan. Got that?"

"YEAH!" said all the kids as they went back to their keeps. Mr. Glitters noticed Indigo putting on her volunteer cop's hat and heading for The Pits instead of her keep. Mr. Glitters made a questionable squeak.

"Where am I going?" asked Indigo, "I'm going to ask Murky and Lurky some questions. All these weird dangers that have been happening this past month were probably no mere coincidences. It was probably all their doings."

Mr. Glitters started to make more squeaks, "Oh, you want to be my cop's assistant?" asked Indigo, "Why sure", she smiled and placed a smaller police hat on Mr Glitters's head. "I'll be the good cop and you can be the bad cop. Now let's go interrogate a couple of pits."

Back in the Pits, we see the Murky and Lurky robot decoys short circuiting and saying their catchphrases jumbled. "Colors hate I", said the Murky bot. "Bun-bun-bun-bunnies!" said the Lurky bot. And they were marching like crazy around in circles. Then the real Murky and Lurky approached the malfunctioning robots.

"What's happening to my twin brother?" asked Lurky.

"He's not your twin, no-brain", grumbled Murky, "He's your robot double. And both of them are going haywire. I'll need to fix them before one of those Color Brats comes here to check on us."

"You mean like her?" asked Lurky as he pointed to Indigo in the distance.

"Quick!" shouted Murky, "Stash those bots in that cave over there!" Lurky picked up the broken robots and threw them into a nearby cave. Then Murky and Lurky sat on a log, trying to look innocent just as Indigo and Mr. Glitters arrived.

"Good day my dear Indigo and, Yech!, cute fuzzy sidekick", said Murky smiling, "What brings you to our humble Pits?"

Mr. Glitters went into his bad cop act and started making cute sounding threats while jumping up and down.

"Take it easy, Officer Glitters", said Indigo, "Murky and Lurky. Lately, some trouble has been happening in Rainbowland ever since Brian was staying here for the past month."

"Oh, really?" said Murky, "Are you saying that kid, Brian, was causing all these problems? That's what happens when you let unsupervised juvenile delinquents into your organized Rainbowland."

Mr. Glitters started squeaking angrily at Murky for insulting Brian like that."

"No, Brian has a kind heart", said Indigo, "I should know. I checked his heartbeat when I was a volunteer nurse. I have a feeling you and Lurky caused these disasters."

"Disasters?" asked Murky, "How could you accuse us of that? What kind of disasters could you ever mean?"

"What about that fire that happened in Rainbowland sometime ago?" asked Indigo.

"Fire?" asked Murky, "We didn't start the fire."

"It was always burning, since the world's been turning", said Lurky. Murky just elbowed Lurky to keep from starting a musical number.

"Well, how about a mysterious bird that looked like a robot snatching one of our Scepter Shards?" asked Indigo, "And we know you're an expert at building robots."

"I don't know anything about a robot bird", said Murky, "Maybe it was a rare exotic bird that looks like a robot."

"And were you responsible for a giant sand monster at Seven Colors Cove, or a two headed python in the rainforest, or a yeti that nabbed me when I was on top of Mt. Everzesty?" asked Indigo, shuddering.

"Yeti?" asked Lurky, "Oh, you mean my cous...OW!" Murky stomped on Lurky's foot.

"Kazow?" asked Indigo, "What's that?"

"You know the slang today's underlings come up with", laughed Murky, "KAZOW! Underlings grow up so fast."

"Are you sure you two haven't left The Pits all this time?" asked Indigo.

"How can we?" asked Murky, "We haven't finished our Pits Arrest yet. And our ankle bracelets forbids us from leaving."

Mr. Glitters noticed Murky's and Lurky's bare ankles and started making angry squeaky demands.

"Yes", said Indigo, "Where are your ankle bracelets?!"

"Well, uh, um, bracelets, um", said Murky, who was completely out of excuses.

"Here they come now", said Lurky, "Our twins are bringing them."

"Twins?" gasped Indigo. Sure enough, the malfunctioning Murky and Lurky robots ended up marching out of the cave with the missing bracelets on their ankles.

"Uh, science project?" said Murky blushing. Just then, the robots exploded.

"So you two have been leaving The Pits and leaving these robot decoys in your place", demanded Indigo. Mr. Glitters started going from bad cop to cute psycho cop, jumping on Murky's face, pulling on his mustache.

"The jig is up, Lurky!" shouted Murky as he threw Mr. Glitters off of his face, then pulled out a remote control, aimed it somewhere and created a black hole. "Let's go!" shouted Murky as he grabbed Lurky's arm and the two villains ran through the hole.

"Stop in the name of the law!" shouted Indigo as she and Mr. Glitters tried to go after them, but the hole disappeared. "This can't be good", said Indigo worried, "I need to call Rainbow." Indigo took out her cell phone and tried to call Rainbow, but all she got was static. "Oh great", grumbled Indigo, "Rainbow's phone reception is out of range now! I can't contact her!" Mr. Glitters made a worried squeak.

"I know, Mr. Glitters", said Indigo picking up her friend, "We just have to hope Murky and Lurky will end up in a place where they won't cause any trouble."

We now look at Brian's neighborhood on Earth. The streets and some of the homes were completely covered with Grix, along with the fearsome looking Grix Grunts, who were once innocent human beings, marching around. Then we look inside the school library where the Dark Princess once served her community sentence as a librarian. The Princess had turned the library into her new palace. She was sitting relaxed on a throne while some Grix Grunts were fanning her and serving her cheese and crackers and goblets of wine.

"Ah, this is the life", smiled the Princess wickedly, "A planet of complete darkness with over a trillion slaves. This is better than trying to conquer that puny Rainbowland of shrimpy Sprites. And it's all because of my mother's wonderful evil creation, The Grix." And she started going into an evil, yet silly, musical number.

"The Grix, The Grix, filled with evil tricks.  
When you're filled with happiness, my substance that will fix.  
The Grix, The Grix, how it clings and sticks.  
It will bite hard on to you, much worse than fleas and ticks."

"My Grix is gloppy, gooey and it's a dismal gray.  
There's no chance of ridding it, for Grix is here to stay."

"The Grix, The Grix, what an evil mix.  
Made from the worst formulas, including triple six.  
The Grix, The Grix, stronger than steel or bricks.  
If you try to stop it, then you're sure to get your licks."

"This planet is all mine now that the Grix has got its hold.  
And I'll be ruling Earth until I'm gray and old."

"Mind you, I like the color gray, but I never plan on growing old."

"The Grix, The Grix, worse than messy oil slicks.  
If you plan on sunny days, those plans you'll have to nix.  
The Grix, The Grix, it's what gives me my kicks.  
So listen you hicks, say your icks, add your nasty prefix/suffix, because you can't stop one of my favorite picks."  
"The mighty awful Grix!"

Then the song stopped as the Dark Princess leaned back in her throne. "Ha Ha! Laughed the Princess as she took another sip of wine, "Nothing can ruin my horror filled happiness!" Just then, a black hole appeared in front of her and out fell two familiar ex-henchmen of hers. "MURKY AND LURKY?!" growled the Princess as she stood up and spit out her wine.

"Uh, greetings your dark highness", said Murky, trying to make an innocent smile. "You're looking well. Have you been working out?"

"I don't think you should say that, Murky", said Lurky, "She might think that you're saying she was once fat."

"LURKY!" growled Murky.

"How dare you two weasels show yourselves in my palace!" growled the Princess, "I remember how you used your sneaky computer program to hypnotize Rainbowland, along with me! I should have you both thrown into my Grix source and make you two more lowly Grix Grunts just like my other slaves!" The Princess snapped her fingers and the source of the evil Grix entered the room with red evil eyes. Then the Princess ordered two of the Grix Grunts to grab Murky and Lurky and prepared to throw them into the eagerly awaiting source.

"Wait, your mercifulness", pleaded Murky, "We only came here to warn you. Rainbow Brite and her cronies are coming here to defeat you and end your ruling plans."

"And just how is Rainbow Brite going to do that exactly?" demanded the Princess, "The only thing I can think of that can destroy my precious Grix is that awful Spectra Scepter my mother once told me about."

"Exactly", said Murky in a timid squeak.

"WHAT?!" growled the Princess, "That can't be. That scepter was reported destroyed after the Grix got defeated the last time!"

"Rainbow Brite and her gang of brats managed to find the missing shards and put them back together", said Murky shaking.

"And now they're on their way here to slay my dear little Grix", said the Princess looking concerned at the source of the Grix who was panting to her like a little puppy. "No, I can't let this happen!"

"If you'll spare me and Lurky", said Murky, "I can build an invention that'll make you invincible."

"Okay, I'll give you another chance", said the Princess, "But if you double cross me again, I'll make you two wish you were never born and that you've never died. If I decide to finish you both off, that is!"

Both Murky and Lurky made a scary, "GULP."

Meanwhile, Rainbow Brite and her gang of heroes had arrived on Earth while standing on her rainbow bridge. Brian looked sad at his beloved neighborhood, now property of the Grix and the Dark Princess. "I just can't believe that tiny little blob in a jar I found caused all of this mess", sighed Brian sadly.

"Well, not any more", said Rainbow, "Because you're gonna make everything right, once you slay the Grix's source with your new weapon."

"I'm going to scout ahead to see if I can track down where the Dark Princess is hiding", said Stormy, "And once I find her, I'll come back to you to report." And she left the group.

"Are you sure we can trust Stormy?" asked Starlite, "What if she ends up going back to the Dark Princess and ends up attacking us?"

"Starlite, how can you say that?" demanded Rainbow, "Stormy is our friend now. And every time I see her, she apologized to me many times for her past misdeeds. Besides, Brian believes she's changed. Right, Bri?"

"Yeah, she's changed", said Brian smiling. For he never told Rainbow about how Stormy always likes to soak him every chance she gets whenever Rainbow wasn't looking. "She even saved Captain Fuzz and brought him back to me", said Brian, remembering the one and only nice thing Stormy ever did to him. Then he looked at his ring.

"What's wrong, Brian?" asked Rainbow.

"It's just that I don't know why my ring still won't change me into the Sentinel anymore", complained Brian, "Every time we found a shard, it kept changing color. We found all 7 shards and got the Scepter rebuilt, sort of, but the ring still won't work for me."

"I think the real reason the ring kept changing color wasn't because of the shards", said Rainbow, "It's about gaining the ring's trust again after you were infected by the Grix."

"Trust?" asked Brian.

"Yes", said Rainbow, "Remember when Red Butler was trapped in that fiery pit and you used your fireproof Grix covered feet to go in and save him? And then you convinced him to try his luck on solving that mystery box again. When you helped Red gain his adventurous confidence back, the ring became pleased and turned itself red."

"Yes, I remember", said Brian, "That was also the same time my feet got free from the Grix."

"And then after that", continued Rainbow, "You saved Buddy from drowning in dangerous rapids and got your strength back in your feet, then you helped Lala when she got cursed by her shard, helped Patty get her comedy mojo back, gave Canary hope when you and she were in a dangerous predicament in the rainforest, helped Shy Violet come out of her shell somehow, and showed Indigo that you didn't need to be watched over all the time, plus saving her from an over affectionate yeti. All those kind deeds you did for the Color Kids caused your ring to keep changing color."

"Then why is it still not letting me become the Sentinel?" asked Brian, "Do I need to help one more Color Kid for that to happen?"

"Good question", said Rainbow, "But I only know 7 Color Kids and you helped them all."

Stormy was using her darkness detecting powers to hunt down the Dark Princess. Then she stopped when she came to the library. "Ah ha!" said Stormy, "Her royal wickedness is hiding out in there! I'd better go back and tell Britey." But before she could go, a giant robot hand popped out of the roof of the library and grabbed Stormy. "What the...?" cried Stormy as he was yanked off her cloud and dragged into the library. Stormy was now looking face to face at her ex-boss, The Dark Princess. She wanted to protect herself with lightning bolts, but she couldn't move her arms thanks to the grip of the robot hand operated by Murky.'

"Why if it isn't little Stormy", smiled the Princess, "How've you been? Soaking any miserable Earth boys lately? Or have you decided to rejoin the winning team again?"

"No way!" shouted Stormy, "Let me go! Or else Rainbow Brite is gonna put you in your place!"

"Oh, poor gullible Stormy", sighed the Princess, "If anyone's going to put Rainbow Brite in her place, it's going to be you. Murky, if you would."

"Yes, your highness", cackled Murky as he turned the remote and directed the robot hand to the source of the Grix.

"No, not that!" pleaded Stormy as the robot hand released her and she fell into the mouth of the source. Then the source coughed out a new Grix Grunt, that had a pony tail with a lightning bolt on top. "How I may serve you, your dark highness?" said the now Grixified Stormy.

"Excellent!" laughed the Princess evily, "My entire old kingdom is back together again! Now, Grix Stormy, your first mission is to go back and destroy Rainbow Brite and her little friends, and especially that cursed Spectra Scepter."

"At once, your highness", said Grix Stormy as she used her Grix covered hands to create a storm cloud, got on it, and flew out of the library.

Back on the rainbow bridge, Rainbow Brite, Brian, and Starlite were waiting for Stormy to return. Just then, they got startled by a bolt of lightning. "What was that?!" gasped Brian.

"It looks like Stormy", said Starlite, "And I knew it! She's turned evil again!"

"Oh no!" cried Rainbow, seeing her dear friend now a mindless Grix Grunt, "Stormy, what has the Dark Princess done to you?!"

"Must destroy Rainbow Brite, under my royal majesty's orders", said Grix Stormy as she fired more lightning bolts. Rainbow floated up on a magic platform and created a star shield to block off Stormy's attacks.

"I can't believe this is happening again?!" cried Rainbow, remembering when Stormy was fighting her with those same bolts. Only this time, Stormy was now doing it as a helpless Grix Grunt.

Brian and Starlite watched helplessly as Rainbow and Grix Stormy were having another terrible battle. "Brian", called out Starlite, "I think this is the time to use the Spectra Scepter. Use it to free Stormy."

"Right", said Brian as he hopped off Starlite's back, then reached into his scabbard and pulled out the drooping Spectra Scepter. "I sure hope this works", said Brian, as he tried to straighten out the Scepter with one hand and held the handle with the other. He aimed the Scepter at Grix Stormy, concentrated and the Violet Shard on the bottom began to grow giving the other shards an energy boost. But however, the Scepter ended up exploding and Brian saw the shards falling down to Earth. "NO!" shouted Brian, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I guess rubber cement wasn't strong enough to keep the shards together after all", said Starlite, "I'm sorry, Brian."

Grix Stormy then created her hugest lightning bolt, knocking Rainbow out on her floating platform. "RAINBOW!" cried both Brian and Starlite as they watched Grix Stormy charging up her most powerful lightning bolt at the helpless Rainbow Brite. Just then, Brian noticed something lying on the rainbow bridge. It was the Indigo Shard.

"I hope at least this'll work", said Brian as he picked up the Indigo Shard and used its wind powers to create a small twister to snare the unconscious Rainbow and put her safely on Starlite's back. Grix Stormy saw what happened and tried to aim her bolt at our heroes. But Brian used the shard to create a strong gale knocking Grix Stormy off her cloud.

"Stormy!" gasped Rainbow as she woke up and saw her friend falling to her doom. But Brian created another twister, seizing Grix Stormy and placing her on top of the rainbow bridge next to him.

"Not even you deserve to be a slave to the Dark Princess again", sighed Brian as he placed the Indigo Shard in Grix Stormy's hands, which dissolved the Grix, turning Stormy back to her normal self. She looked angry at Brian while tears formed in her eyes. And then hugged him.

"Thank you, Brian!" wailed Stormy, while Brian became surprised, "After all the cruel things I did to you ever since we first met, you still saved me!" cried Stormy, "I'm sorry for everything! Rainbow Brite was lucky to have a dear friend like you, while I never acted like a friend!"

"Oh, Stormy", smiled Rainbow as she got off of Starlite's back and was happy that her two dear friends were finally having a moment.

"Hey, it's okay", smiled Brian, "I forgive you for all of the past cruelties you did to me. But you don't have to ask for forgiveness for that act just now, you were under control of the Grix, so it wasn't your fault."

"But still", wailed Stormy, "Because of me, you lost the Spectra Scepter. It was our only chance to defeat the Dark Princess!"

"Maybe the ring will be the thing", smiled Rainbow as she pointed to Brian's ring. Brian saw that his ring had turned a gray color and was sparking out small lightning bolts. Then he found himself floating in the air.

"What's happening?!" gasped Brian as he was being surrounded by light, "This seems familiar!"

"You've just proved yourself to one last kid, Brian", smiled Rainbow, "So the ring is finally allowing you to become the hero you always were." Brian then landed back down and found himself in his sentinel armor again. While the others smiled in amazement.

"YES!" shouted Brian happily, "I'm the Sentinel of Light Unseen again!"

"And it looks like your Dad's prized weapon might be returning to you", smiled Rainbow as she pointed down. Everyone looked down below and saw the shards suddenly flying back up to them. Then the Indigo Shard Stormy was holding flew out of her hand and joined the other floating shards. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of one of Brian's laser cannons and hit the shards. The shards started to rebuild themselves into the Spectra Scepter and floated into Brian's hand.

"Wow, I got the Spectra Scepter back!" smiled Brian, "And it's not drooping anymore either. It feels strong and sturdy!"

"All right!" smiled Rainbow, "Now what do you all say we go down to Earth and kick The Dark Princess's evil butt?!"

"I'd be glad too", said Stormy, "I just saw the Princess's butt and it's gotten chunkier, probably from sitting down on her throne all this time!"

Everyone laughed as Rainbow and Brian got on Starlite's back while Stormy called back her cloud and got on it. And our heroes rushed down the rainbow bridge to face the evil Grix and the Dark Princess once again.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	12. Chapter 12 Rainbow's Ending

The Spectra Scepter Saga, chapter 12

by Cullen Pittman

Rainbow's Ending

Rainbow Brite, Starlite, Stormy, and Brian back in his Sentinel of Light Unseen armor, had reached the end of the rainbow bridge and were about to set foot back on Earth in Brian's neighborhood. Until they saw the Grix covered streets. "Hold it, Starlite", said Rainbow hugging his neck, "If you step in that stuff, you might get a bad case of Grix hoof."

Starlite made a disgusted neigh, "And people complain that us stallions make big messes on the roads", he sighed.

"Maybe this will clean up the streets", said Brian as he took his newly rebuilt Spectra Scepter, pointed the top red tip at the Grix. And all of the Grix on the street dissolved making the streets clean again. "Hey, it works", smiled Brian, "I get to make my neighborhood clean again thanks to this baby."

"And here's your chance to make the neighbors clean too", called out Rainbow as she pointed to a whole army of Grix Grunts charging at them.

"Here goes nothing", said Brian as he concentrated, aimed his Scepter at the approaching Grunts and a beam of rainbow energy shot out of the Scepter and hit the Grunts turning them back into humans. And they all fell down on the street unconscious.

"Hey, I did it!" smiled Brian, "I've cured them! And I recognize these people too. They're some of my neighbors, teachers, and friends from school. Uh oh. They're not moving. I hope I didn't zap them to de..."

"Don't worry", said Rainbow, examining them with her magic Rainbow cuffs. "They're just out cold right now. They've been that way from being imprisoned in Grix for a month. Hopefully, once we defeat the source of the Grix and the Dark Princess, we can start the Earth healing process."

"That library over there", called out Stormy, "The Dark Princess is hiding out inside. That's where she captured me and turned me into an, eyew, Grix Grunt."

"Don't worry, Stormy", said Rainbow, "We'll make DP pay for what she did to you, to Brian, and to everyone on Earth. Come on, Team Rainbowland!" And the four friends started rushing off to the library to take down the Dark Princess.

The Dark Princess was looking out the window watching the 3 kids and stallion making their way to her library palace. "So, they managed to turn Stormy back to the dreaded colored side", growled the Princess as she rushed over to the panting blob of goo which was the Grix's Source. "Don't worry, my darling", said the Princess, "I won't let those nasty kids finish you off. That is if Murky can deliver on the device he said would help us."

"And it's all done", said Murky as he and Lurky entered the room. Murky was holding an old film camera.

"That's just an old camera!" demanded the Princess in an angry voice, "You plan on taking selfies of me and my Grix just before we get attacked?! What's the matter with you?!"

"Oh no, your highness", said Murky, "This camera was the nearest device of machinery I could find that would work. I would've used the xerox machine, but Lurky was too busy copying his butt with it."

"Want my autograph?" smiled Lurky as he held up photos of his bushy bottom.

"Anyway", continued Murky, "I modified this camera into a special ray that will make you and the Grix's source even stronger. Say limburger cheese!" Before the Princess could speak, Murky clicked the camera and aimed a dark gray beam at both the Princess and the Grix's source.

Lurky watched in horror as the 2 evil forces merged into one.

"Look at me!" gasped the Princess who looked a lot taller and was covered in gray messy Grix, along with having red glowing eyes. "I mean look at us", said the Princess in a dark sounding voice, "Me and my precious Grix source have become one! I feel so much power!" And she raised her Grix covered hands in the air and started blasting blobs of Grix onto the ceiling. "With this new body, I can Grixify the entire universe. HA HA HA!"

"I thought you'd might like that", said Murky.

"You've redeemed yourself, Murky", said the Grix Princess, "I'm going to make you my right hand man once again. Right after I do away with Rainbow Brite and her little friends."

Rainbow Brite and her friends were rushing to the library with Brian in front, using his Scepter to remove the blocking Grix on the street to create a clear pathway. "Okay, everyone", said Rainbow, "Whatever we find in that library, we'll be ready for it, right team?"

But before everyone could answer, the doors blew open, and a huge puddle of Grix started to ooze out. Then the puddle grew into a giant 10 foot Dark Princess made of Grix. "Well, well, well", cackled the Grix Princess in her monstrous voice, "So we meet again, Rainbow Bimbo. Along with your little horsey too."

"Stallion", corrected Starlite in an angry voice.

"Dark Princess!" gasped Rainbow, "What's happened to you?!"

"Let's just say me and my little Grix source have become much closer than we were ever before", laughed the Grix Princess, "We now share the same mind. Minds of destruction and power!"

"That is so wrong!" gasped Brian.

"And it looks like the Sentinel of Lightheadedness is back too", cackled the Princess pointing to Brian. "And is that your new backscratcher? Or is it that dreaded Spectra Scepter that destroyed the Grix the first time 30 years ago."

"So I guess you know the history of the Spectra Scepter", said Rainbow, "And how powerful it is! Show her, Brian."

"This is for all my friends and family you've tormented this past month!" shouted Brian as he aimed his Scepter at the Grix Princess and fired another rainbow beam. But the beam didn't dissolve the Grix that covered the Princess who just cackled wickedly. "Why isn't the Grix going away?" asked Brian shocked.

"That's right!" gasped Rainbow, "According to the Book of Krys, you can't just zap the Grix's source away, you have to strike it hard with the touch of the Scepter!"

"Well there's no way you're gonna touch this royal beauty!" cackled the Princess as she started to launch Grix blobs at our heroes. Rainbow shot out her stars, Stormy shot her lightning bolts, and Brian shot another beam from his Scepter to blast away the blobs. "Hey, where did the Princess go?" asked Brian.

"There she is!" called out Stormy. Sure enough, the Grix Princess was back in puddle form and quickly sliding away. "You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Stormy as she tried to fire some lightning bolts at the puddle, but the Grix Princess rose again and grabbed the bolts and used them to curl her red hair.

"Thank you, Stormy", smiled the Princess evily, "I loved teasing my hair with these mega hot combs. Now I get to tease you!" And she threw the bolts back at Stormy knocking her off her cloud and somewhere out of sight.

"STORMY!" cried Rainbow, then she looked angry at the Princess, "Your days of hurting my friends ends now!" Rainbow tried to fire some rainbow stars, while Brian kept shooting his Spectra Scepter at the Princess, but she was just too fast and slick to hit.

"It's no use!" called out Brian, "She's just too fast."

"If only something can distract her to slow her down", said Rainbow.

"Leave that to me!" called out Starlite as he used his stallion speed to catch up and step on the Princess puddle.

"How dare you step on royalty you mangy mule!" shouted the Princess as she rose up and grabbed Starlite by the neck. "Let's see how you like being a one Grix pony!" Starlite watched in horror as he saw Grix covering all four of his legs and started to rise up his body.

"NO, STARLITE!" cried Rainbow, but then realized what she had to do. The Princess was now standing still concentrating on Grixifing Starlite. Rainbow and Brian snuck behind the distracted Princess. Then Rainbow took out a rainbow colored X and silently tossed it on the Princess's Grix covered back. "It's up to the Color Kids now", said Rainbow.

Back at the Rainbowland Color Castle, the 7 Color Kids were at their stations until Red Butler noticed a bleeping Rainbow X on his monitor. "That's the signal", Red called out to everyone, "Now to put part 1 of Rainbow's plan into action." He took out a small flashdrive and plugged it into a slot at his station. Just then, the trusty Color Cannon rose out of the top of the castle. But instead of shooting a rainbow, it shot out a weird green ray and was heading for Earth.

The Grix Princess had completely finished turning Starlite into a Grix horse and dropped him on the ground. "Starlite?" gasped Rainbow with tears in her eyes as she saw her beloved stallion friend now a dark color with evil red eyes and making fearful neigh sounds.

"Now, that's what I call a true nightmare!" cackled the Princess out loud. She was laughing so hard, that she didn't notice a green beam coming from the sky, striking her.

"WHOOOOOA!" said the Princess in a hypnotic voice as she started wiggling around while her red eyes turned to green hypnotic swirls.

"Why is the Princess doing a funny dance?" asked Lurky as he and Murky looked out the window in the safety of the library.

"That's looks familiar", said Murky, " Wait, that's the same movements from my hypnotizing program I made to take over Rainbowland! Someone's using my flashdrive without my permission! I should sue!"

"Uh, who's Sue?" asked Lurky.

"Your plan to have Red use Murky's hypnotizing program is working, Rainbow", said Brian.

"And she's distracted enough for you to fully use your Scepter on her!" said Rainbow, "So go forth, son of Krys, and strike the source of evil. The Grix and the Princess!"

"Right!" said Brian determined as he concentrated and the Scepter started to glow like crazy. Then he started to charge and strike the helpless mind controlled Princess in the back.

"AHHHHH!" shouted the Princess as she felt the sting of the Spectra Scepter in an unpleasant place. The Grix that covered the Princess was slowly dissolving while the Princess stood there hypnotized unable to escape or fight back.

Soon there was a big explosion of light and when it cleared, Brian was standing there holding his smoking Scepter and the Princess was back to her normal size and all the Grix that covered her was gone too. She was also lying on the ground totally knocked out.

"Did I defeat her and the Grix?" asked Brian.

"Look!" cried Rainbow as the Grixified Starlite started to charge at them. But suddenly, the Grix dissolved from Starlite turning him back to his friendly white and rainbow maned color again. Then he tripped and landed into Rainbow's arms. "Starlite, you're back to normal!" said Rainbow happily as she hugged her friend.

"You're not putting me out to pasture anytime soon!" laughed Starlite.

"Look everyone", called out Brian as he saw the Grix dissolve from all the streets and the houses. And all the Grix Grunts transformed back into the rest of the neighbors and they fell down unconscious, just like the last ones Brian freed earlier. "I've never felt this happy before", smiled Brian as tears of happiness dropped from his helmet visor.

"I've never felt this nauseated before!" growled Murky as he and Lurky were looking out the library window at the Grix free neighborhood.

"Murky", said Lurky, "I think we'd better hide somewhere before Rainbow Brite finds us."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire life", said Murky as he and Lurky tried to sneak out of sight. But then got grabbed by a giant robot hand. "What the...?!" growled Murky, "That's my robot hand! Someone's using another of my inventions without permission?! I gotta get better copyright policies!"

Murky and Lurky then looked over and saw that Stormy was using her electric powers to operate the robot hand and smiling at them. "Sorry, boys", said Stormy, "But Britey will want you two back in jail for this."

Back in Rainbowland, all the Color Kids were watching the Earth on the castle's giant monitor. Everyone was happy and was cheering as they watched the Grix completely disappear from the Earth, making it clean again. "They did it!" shouted Red happily. "Team Rainbow saved Earth!"

"That may be", said Lala Orange, "But it still looks kind of pale to me."

"That's because the Earth went for a month without our colorization powers", said Red, "But now that the Grix is gone, it's time to bring back some color in those Earthlings' lives. Color Kids, to your stations!" The 7 Color Kids all went back to their keeps, then took out their keys, and inserted them into some slots causing their trademark color beams to shoot out from the antennas on top of each keep. Then the 7 beams hit the Color Cannon on top of the Castle, and the cannon released a colorful rainbow at the planet Spectra which reflected pretty colors down to Earth.

Bright colors were now returning to all corners of the Earth and people were now getting on their feet feeling happy again. There was singing and laughing and dancing all over the world. Especially from Brian's neighborhood. Yes, the world was now free from the Dark Princess and her evil Grix thanks to the heroism of Brian, along with Rainbow Brite and her friends.

ONE WEEK LATER

Things were now back to normal business in Rainbowland. Now that Earth was free from the Grix, Rainbow Brite and her crew went back to mining Color Crystals so they could make more colors for the planet Earth like they always did.

Back at the Brightest Happiest Jail in All Existence, we see Murky and Lurky locked up like they were when they tried to conquer Rainbowland the last time. "I can't believe we're back in here again!" growled Murky, "I much preferred serving our sentences in the Pits. In fact, shouldn't prison walls be colored gray like the ones back on Earth?!"

"But I like these pretty colored prison walls", said Lurky smiling, "Maybe we should keep doing more bad things so we can get locked up in this pretty jail."

"Are you kidding?!" hollered Murky, "If that happens, maybe I should start being good from now on. Let's see, be good and stay out of the colored jail or be bad and get sent to this jail of icky colors. Oh, why do bad things always happen to bad people?!"

Rainbow Brite stepped out of the Color Castle admiring her precious Rainbowland and thinking about how she and her friends helped saved Earth. Just then, she smiled when she saw the magic bike in the sky with Brian riding it. "Hey, everyone. Brian's coming!" called out Rainbow. Then she, Starlite, Stormy, the Color Kids, and the Sprites all rushed out of the castle to greet Brian who just landed. Everyone cheered seeing the hero from Earth.

"Aw, thanks everyone", said Brian, blushing, "But I'm not really a hero. I was the one who accidentally let the Grix rise in the first place."

"But you got rid of the Grix in the end", smiled Rainbow, "You're a hero in my eyes."

"Thanks, Rainbow", said Brian, "And thank you all. When Earth got conquered by the Grix and the Dark Princess, I felt horrible inside and felt like I should be punished for life. But you all were great hosts while I stayed here in Rainbowland this past month and you cheered me up in all sorts of ways, which prevented me from being depressed and gave me hope. You're all great friends."

"No problem, Brian", smiled Red, "And you also helped each us all in a lot of ways."

"Yes", said Canary Yellow, "Remember our two friends, Paco and Quilla?" She stepped aside and showed Brian the two Quartz Quilled Quails he met the other day. And behind them were about 12 baby quails scampering around.

"Wow!" smiled Brian, "Does that mean the Quartz Quilled Quails are now off the endangered species list?"

"Could be", smiled Canary.

"Here's someone who missed you a lot", whispered Shy Violet as she handed Brian his hamster companion back.

"Captain Fuzz!" smiled Brian as he hugged his hamster, "Great news! Earth is free from the Grix and now we can go back home together. Thank you, Violet, for looking after him. You're so kind."

"Th-th-th-th", said Shy Violet blushing at the kind words Brian said to her and started to live up to her name once again.

"By the way, Brian", asked Indigo, "How are all your friends and family doing back on Earth? Are they still recovering?"

"They seem to be doing even better than they ever have in their lives", said Brian as he put Captain Fuzz in his shirt pocket, then took an iPad out of his backpack, "In fact, I want to show you all something", everyone gathered around as Brian clicked on his iPad and brought up a news report.

"And for today's news", said the same newsman who got Grixified in the first chapter, "After the planet Earth got conquered by a mysterious darkness, no one could explain, for about a month, sunlight and color has now returned to the Earth. Not only that, everyone seems to be more happier and calmer and stress free, including me. In fact, all wars and crimes seemed to have ceased all over Earth. And world leaders are getting together to negotiate world peace at long last."

Everyone in Rainbowland smiled and became happy hearing this report. "I can't believe world peace is happening at long last!" smiled Brian.

"And it was because of the Grix", smiled Rainbow.

"You're kidding?!" gasped Brian.

"Sure", said Rainbow, "It turned out the same thing happened here 30 years ago when Rainbowland got conquered by the Grix and your dad removed it all with the Spectra Scepter. It turns out that not only does the Scepter erase evil Grix, but it also erases any original evil inside a person. Which is why Rainbowland is such a wonderful place to live in."

"Now the same thing's happened to Earth", said Brian amazed.

"And it's all thanks to you!" smiled Rainbow, hugging Brian, "When you found that small tiny Grix blob and the Dark Princess got her hands on it, it was a bad thing at first. But when you destroyed all that Grix, you brought happiness and peace to Earth. Kind of like a caterpillar turning into a beautiful butterfly."

"That's right", smiled Starlite, "I was a victim of the Grix and you freed me, Brian. I feel like a better horse."

"Starlite!" gasped Rainbow, "Did you just call yourself a horse instead of a stallion?"

"Whoa, I guess I did", said Starlite, "And it feels kind of good. I now don't mind if people call me a horse or a stallion."

"You were always a better horse/stallion to me, Starlite", smiled Rainbow.

"And you also freed me from the Grix too", smiled Stormy, hugging Brian. "I don't feel any more bitterness, heartache, and rage inside of me. I can finally call you my friend. If you'll accept me as a friend too, if you want."

"Sure", smiled Brian, "Just as long as you don't keep soaking me with your rainclouds."

"Okay, if you want to spoil my fun", grumbled Stormy, "Ha, ha, just kidding!" And she created a small heart shaped cloud and gave it to Brian.

"I wonder what happened to her royal pain-in-the-buttness, the Dark Princess?" asked Patty O'Green.

"I've been meaning to show you this too", said Brian as he activated his iPad again. "It's a film I took of the Dark Princess today." There on the screen was the Dark Princess back in her library clothes doing her prison community service in the library once again. But she now had a smile on her face.

"Hello, all you wonderful angels", sang the Princess as she waved to the kids who entered the library, "You all really brighten my day!"

"Sorry, Miss Librarian", said a girl, "But this book is kind of overdue."

"Aw, don't worry about it Sweetie!" smiled the Princess patting the girls' head, "Since this is your first overdue book, I'll overlook it. Now go off and enjoy some more wonderful books."

"Thank you", smiled the girl as she went off to look at some more books.

"Aw, I love kids", smiled the Princess as she took her feather duster and started dusting the shelves while singing a happy song. Then the video stopped.

All the Rainbowland citizens stood there shocked and silent at the newly transformed Dark Princess.

"What just crawled out of her butt?" gasped Buddy Blue.

"I was surprised myself", said Brian.

"Well, the Dark Princess was covered in the Grix's source", said Rainbow, "And when your Scepter released the Princess from the Grix, she must've gotten all her evil removed big time as well."

"I guess we should start calling her the Light Princess?" asked Lala.

"Or the Light Librarian", corrected Indigo.

"I thought she was less creepier when she was evil", said Starlite who still couldn't believe how happy and carefree that evil lady had now become.

"Say, Brian", said Red, "Can we all see that Spectra Scepter of yours? We Color Kids only saw it as a droopy, poorly stuck together, stick."

"Sure thing", said Brian as he reached for the scabbard on his belt and showed everyone the newly repaired Spectra Scepter standing straight and tall. Everyone marveled at its 7 colored beauty.

"One thing I don't understand", said Red, "The Book of Krys said that the Scepter got broken into 7 shards once Krys destroyed the Grix that first time. How come it didn't shatter again when Brian used it?"

"I have a feeling once the Spectra Scepter got repaired, it somehow got stronger", said Rainbow.

"Would you like the Scepter back, Rainbow?" asked Brian as he held out the Scepter to her, "My mission is done and it would probably be in safer hands with you."

"No, Brian", smiled Rainbow, "The Spectra Scepter was the original property of your dad, so now it's yours. Keep it with you in case you see any small traces of Grix on Earth. That way, you can wipe them out."

"Hopefully, that will never happen", said Brian as he put the Scepter back in his scabbard, "I think all the Grix is completely gone from Earth."

Back at the library on Earth, we see one tiny gray blob of Grix about the size of a flea hopping around looking for something. It saw a candy bowl on a table and hopped into it. "Time for a sweetness boost", smiled the now happy librarian princess, "So I can keep being friendly to the world!" And she grabbed some candy along with the hidden tiny blob and ended up eating it all. Just then, her happiness turned to a frown and her innocent eyes became evil eyes.

"How did I become a lowly librarian again!?" growled the Princess, for swallowing that small ounce of Grix turned her evil again. "Somebody's going to pay for this!" She scowled and then looked out the window and saw a rainbow appear. "GRRRRR!" grumbled the Princess as she turned around and started to push a cart of overdue books while going back to shooshing the students.

On top of the rainbow, we see Rainbow Brite and Mr. Glitters riding on Starlite's back, while Brian was riding right beside them on his bike. The two kids smiled at each other while singing, "Together we can light up the sky!" as they continued to ride on the beautiful rainbow to who knows where.

THE END

AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTES;

That's the end of The Spectra Scepter Saga. And I want to thank the following people for making this  
story possible.

Hallmark and the crew for creating that wonderful Rainbow Brite Reboot.

Feeln for letting the show stream on their site.

Heart of the Demons, for giving me great reviews for each chapter, encouraging me to continue with it to the end.

The Rainbow Brite Facebook and Twitter sites for always posting inspiring RB things.

And to God for giving me the gift of imagination and for creating the wonderful colorful rainbow and all the colors of the world.

Thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
